


The Servamp of Melancholy and his Eve

by Ren_Heart



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might is also sacred of fox, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki scared of said fox, But they're cool now...Kind of, Changed Tsubaki 's name to Kurama, From his psychotic pet fox, Izuku is an Eve, Izuku is too kind for his own good, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tsubaki, Still gets OFA, Vampires, Yandere levels of protective Tsubaki, because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 73,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Heart/pseuds/Ren_Heart
Summary: The USJ attack was underway and with both teachers out of commission, Izuku brought it upon himself to protect his classmates. But he was too alone and weak. He needed help. He got exactly that but not from his hero All Might but from someone deadlier. “No one hurts my Eve and gets away with it.”Servamps are mystical immortal beings. As their name implies they are vampire servants created to sever their master what is know as an Eve. There are a total of 8 in the entire world each one with either own eve expects for one. The Servamp of Melancholy. After his final battle with his eldest brother and their Eve. He disappeared completely. He wondered the world aimlessly. That is until he was picked up by a charming young boy whose life was filled with Melancholy.AU: Where Izuku becomes the Eve of Melancholy





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sevamp of Melancholy fines an Eve.

This world is so boring. Even with the rise of superpowers; the world seems too predictable to him. It's all so not interesting. There are those who use their powers for good and those who use it for evil. It is an unending loop of predictability. The so-called villains cause havoc and the so-called heroes rush in to save the day. It's always been like that and that's why it's so boring. Even their intentions are predictable. For the villains, they want the power to revolutionise the world for their own means or some other weak psychotic motive. For the heroes, they do want ever they can to stop them for the greater good as well as fame and glory. It's like a story come to life which should make things more interesting, yet it doesn't. At least not for him. Perhaps because it is so story-like it seems so predictable. After all, every story has a hero and a villain fighting each other. Then the hero eventually wins and they all lived happily ever after. No matter what the outcome is the same. Perhaps that's why he did all those so-called horrific things. To make this world a little more interesting. To entertain his endless boredom. Is it boredom he was feeling? He's still not sure even now. He doesn't understand his heart. He doesn't understand his feelings. However, he does understand this: he is empty. He doesn't have dreams or desires of any kind. He doesn't feel anything if someone dies before his eyes. At least not anymore. Not since that day. Since then the emptiness in his soul was filled with melancholy. How befitting for someone like him.

"Hey, look it's a wired fox thing."

Lazily, he looked up. His dark red eyes meet with the sight of children. They were all boys still very young most likely kindergarteners. There were four of them each of varies sizes, but it was obvious there was a leader among them. It was blatantly clear with the way the child presented himself. He stood up front of the group while the others stood cowardly, curious behind his back. His red eyes glared at him. He matched them with his own blank stare.

The boy clicked his tongue. "I don't like the way his looking at me."

_I don't like your type either._ He could tell with just one look what this boy was like. He's the pride full child who thinks the world revolves around him. With the cruelness in his eyes, no doubt he's an aggressive person. There's only one why this encounter will go. Now the question is will he fight back or run? Although the thought of forever scaring these children entertained him; he didn't have the motivation to do so. He didn't even have the motivation to run.

"So, wired I never seen a black fox before. They're very rare and it has two tails too."

"Maybe it's one of those animals with quirks."

As his lowly minions talked among themselves, a wicked grin formed on their young leader's lips. "If it does have a quirk lets fight it!" the boy declared and pointed at the uncaring fox. "Let's play heroes and fight this monstrous black fox!" Of course, despite the cruelty of his suggestion the others happily played along like mindless sheep.

_Pathetic. You are no heroes._ Still, he stood his ground uncaring about the events to come. They're going to fight him that's no surprise. They're probably going to hurt him if he doesn't fight back. No surprise there either. What was surprising was what came next.

"Kacchan, no!"

Suddenly, scrawny almost stick-like arms wrapped around his stomach. His back was pressed against stranger's chest. He could feel the rapid heartbeat pounding behind him. Whoever it was they were scared. So frightened. Yet their grip did not loosen. If anything, it only tightened. Though the arms that held him looked like they had the strength of rusty chains they still felt strong in their own way. Enough to make him think he could be protected for a moment.

"What the hell, Deku? Stop protecting the monster."

"It's not a monster!" the boy cried. "It's a little fox. It's not right to hurt it."

Oh, if only the boy knew just how much of a monster he really was. Maybe then he wouldn't be so quick to try and protect him.

The red-eyes boy growled. "So, you're going to protect the monster huh? Then that makes you an accomplice. Get it him!"

At the boy's command, the lackeys charged into an attack. Not interesting at all. What was interesting was the fact the boy who held him refused to let go. Even though he was getting brutally beaten by those his own age he never let go. He even curled up in a defensive position; allowing his back to become a shield. He cuddled him closer. His heart rate skyrocketed and so did his fear. Yet he still protected him. Why? He doesn't understand at all. What's the purpose of forcing himself to be a punching bag?

Eventually, the children got bored and stopped. "You're so pathetic, Deku. Come on guys. Let's go." And with that, they left him alone with the boy.

Curious, he decided to look at the foolish boy that tried to protect him. He was met with quite the slight. A type of sight that made his heart go to a standstill even if it was only a moment. The boy was very young since he still had the fatness of baby-like cheeks. These chubby cheeks were littered with freckles and were wet with tears. These tears were still running down them. He was in great pain. That was to be expected. Yet he still smiled for him. A weak yet brave smile. "Are you ok?" he asked with such sincerity in his voice and in his eyes as well. They were beautiful by the way. It was like looking into a pair of emeralds with how innocently they shined with tears.

Unconsciously, he nodded in respond.

"That's good." Unsteadily, the boy got on to his feet. "I better go now. Goodbye."

He didn't know why but his body followed the boy. The child quickly took notice.

"You want to come with me?"

Yet again he unconsciously nodded in response.

Soon after the child scooped him up in his tiny arms. "Ok. I hope my mom will let me keep you."

One thing led to another and the mother eventually allowed the child to keep him. For whatever reason, he willingly to play along and pretended to be a simple pet fox. Soon after the boy gave him something special. It was a white rope-like collar with a unique tag. The tag was a wooden carving of a white fox mask. Sharp red making adorned its cheeks and colour it's inner ears. Black lines made the mouth and nose as it outlined the golden eyes. Engraved at the back was a name. The child smiled as he clipped the odd collar around his neck. "I hope you like it. I spend all my allowance on it."

He paid no mind to the boy's words in favour of playing with his new gift. It was not interesting. Very typical. Very predictable. Why did he decide to follow this boy again?

Thinking that his new pet liked it, the boy's smile widened. "I'm glad you like it. It also has your name at the back too." He picked up the little black fox with his two tiny hands and lift him as high as he could. "How do you like the name Kurama?"

_Kurama?_ It was so predictable, so boring, yet he liked it. He liked the way it sounded when the boy called him that. So, he gave the boy a small nod once again.

* * *

10 years later...

In a room of screens, a young man carefully watched recorded footages they played. There were of various locations from across the globe. He was looking for something or more precisely someone. For 10 years he's been missing. No matter how hard he tired he couldn't find him. The man that did so much damage so long ago. He killed so many, destroyed so much and he almost lost some good friends because of him. Even so, he doesn't want to kill him like some others might want. They just want to talk. Probably put him behind bars too, but nothing major like a death penalty. He'd like to believe in second chances and hope he'll have the chance to give it. That can't happen until they find him. So, he searched and searched but nothing. No matter how long the tires or where the tires he couldn't find even a hint of where that man could be. It was driving him crazy. He kept looking and looking but finds nothing. It's so frustrating. Clenching his fist, the man slammed it on the desktop. "Damn it! Where the hell could that guy run off to?" He shifted his eyes to a picture near his desk. It was a picture of the man he was so desperately trying to find. It glared back at him with a mocking gaze. "What are you doing out there, Tsubaki?"

Then the auto doors opened, and another man walked in. He seemed slightly younger than the other but looked far more tired. Although the older looking man had bags under his eyes; this newcomer also had them only twice as much. He let out a yawn as he walked up to the other. "Still no luck in finding him?"

"No."

The younger looking man lazily scratched the back of his neck. He then walked up to his friend and placed a hand on their shoulder. "Come on it's getting late. We should head to bed."

He shook his head. "I can't. We must be close. We must know what he's doing. What if he's preparing for some sort of nefarious plan to destroy the whole world or something?"

"I highly doubt that," the other countered with a sigh. "Look we tried everything. Old records of the last places he's been, monitored every single country for even a single clue and captured some of his subclasses. You heard what they said. He left them. Told them to forget about him and to do what they want. He'll finish the rest on his own."

"That's the thing. What the hell could that even mean? If he planning to attack us at some point or what?"

"I'm going to go with or what," the younger looking man replied. "If he wanted to attack us I doubt he would sit around and wait ten years to do it. That and who knows whatever you did to him might have changed him." The older looking male stayed quiet as he stared at the various moving screens before him. With a sight, the younger looking man sneaked his way behind the other and wrapped his arms around him.

Off guard, the man turned around to mean with his partner's bored expression. "Kuro, don't do that so suddenly."

Kuro pouted at his partner's rejection and held him tighter. He rubbed his cheek as against his causing his own cheeks to flush. "What is it a crime to cuddle with my husband?"

"...No. It's just kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"Then why on earth did you decided to marry me, Mahiru?" Kuro complained as he glared at his very tomato red husband.

Mahiru was able to gain some distance away from his spouse. Nervously, he stared at the ground and played with his fingers. "Well, it was the simplest option. I liked you. You liked me. I couldn't think of who else I would want to spend my life with but you. That and I did not want to wait around if I'm so certain it must be you."

Touched by his spouse words he latched on to him and wrapped his arms around their neck. Lovingly, he cuddled in their chest purring like a cat. "How on earth did I get so lucky with you?"

Mahiru simply laughed and accepted the hang pulling the other closer. "I love you, Kuro."

"I love you too, Mahiru." Kuro lessened his grip and stared into his lover's brown eyes. They were so simple like him, but they glowed with loved despite the sleepless. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

Mahiru flinched and glowed an even brighter shade of red. In a panic, he gently pushed the man off his lips. "T-the hell man. D-d-don't to that so suddenly!" He stuttered in embarrassment.

"Why not?" He lazily snapped back and leaned in for another kiss. Mahiru tried to push him away but he was just too strong. For a few seconds Kuro broke away giving the other some time to breath. He kittened his eyebrows together and glared at his spouse half seriously. "I'm not stopping until you come to bed." He then returned to suffocating the poor other in a passionate kiss. Eventually, the two were lost in each other's love and soon forgot where they were and what they were doing.

Suddenly, the doors opened once again, and another rushed in within a hurry holing papers in their hand. "Mr. Shirota, we found something you need to see!" They came to a sudden stop once they fully saw and comprehended the scene before them. An awkward silence came between them as they froze in place. "...is this a bad time?"

Soon after, Mahiru pushed his partner away and attempted to fix himself up as professionally as possible. "Sorry about that. What did you find?"

"That's the thing, sir. We think we found him." They started off and paused for dramatic effect. "We think we found, Tsubaki."

That caught their attention. The couple gave each other a look and nodded. Mahiru spoke out for the two of them. "Show us what you found."

They showed the couple a news footage that was taken later that week. Once it was out that All Might the number one hero was going to be a teacher at U.A reporters immediately swarmed the building's outer walls interviewing the students that pass by. The footage itself was of a nervous freckled face boy with a mop of green hair. The video stopped and zoomed into the child's backpack. In the shadows, a pair of blood red eyes stared back with an annoyed expression. "Looks familiar?"

Kuro nodded. "Yeah, they look like his eyes, but can we really be sure?"

"Well, that's not everything." The image then zoomed into the boy's wrist. There a tattoo of a black band that was permanently painted onto his skin. This tattoo. This mark was something they both seen and recognised instantly.

Mahiru looked at his own wrist where a similar mark marked it. "It can't be." He looked closer at the boy's face. He seemed normal: plain face, unruly green hair and big green eyes to boot. He doesn't seem like the type he ever imagined that man would choose. Then again looks can be deceiving. I mean look at him. One day would pick up a stray cat from the street. The next day you find out he's a vampire and then gets into a massive fight with some lunatic. And then, end up marrying said cat vampire thing only a year after his own graduation. Yup life isn't as simple as he wanted but he's happy. He was able to tie up a lot of loose ends thanks to his partner and friends, but now there's only one left. "Do you have more information on this boy."

"I do sir." With a few clicks of a keyboard, another picture of the boy appeared on the screen. "His name is Izuku Midoriya. A new student at U.A."

"U.A?" Kuro yawed. "That fancy place? What course?"

"Hero."

With an eyebrow arched up, Kuro questioned, "you sure? What would Tsubaki want with a hero student? Actually. How can we be sure it's him? The kid might just be into tattoos or something. And who knows what's in that bag. It might not be him."

"We're not sure sir but we can confirm it's him with your help. When looking into Izuku Midoriya we found some interesting pictures regarding his 'pet'. Take a look." With a few more clicks a new picture popped on to the screen. It was of the young boy happily cuddling his back pet fox with twin tails. The fox itself was looking curiously at the camera with deep red eyes.

The couple just couldn't believe what they saw. "That's defiantly him," Kuro confirmed with a tone of disbelief. "But why this kid?"

"Orders sir?"

Mahiru stared closely at the pic. It looked so innocent. Just a little boy taking a picture with his confused pet fox. However, if that's really is him there's only one thing to do. "Contact the others we'll need to discuss this matter with everyone. Also, keep an eye on that kid. Don't get too close we don't want him to notice. That's all dismissed."

"Of course, sir."

As they made a quick farewell, Mahiru and Kuro stared at the image. They couldn't stop staring at it. "What do you think we should do if it really is him?" Mahiru asked with slight concern.

Only one thing came to the other's mind. "We talk then decide."

"Agreed."

* * *

_My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm currently a first-year student at U.A. my dream school. It's the best school out there if you want to be a hero. After all the number one hero, All Might himself, graduated there. It's practically a must-have opportunity if you want to be a hero one day. It was almost impossible for me though since I was born quirkless. Like 20% of the world I didn't have any special powers until All Might came into my life. Shocking I know, but that's not the half of it. He gave me his quirk. Though I can't use it very well yet. Every time I use it I get broken. Literally. Still, I'm not giving up. I will become a great hero one day. Today I was going to prove it since it was supposed to be a rescue exercise. Little did we know we were the ones in need of rescuing when villains suddenly appeared. They separated us throughout the USJ but thankfully I was able to survive thanks to two of my classmates: A frog-like girl name Tsuyu Asui (she prefers Tsu) and his boy named Minoru Mineta. He's a bit perverted but he's ok I guess._

_After getting out of the shipwreck zone we headed to where Mr. Aizawa (that's our teacher) was and we couldn't believe what we saw. He was taking down one villain after another despite the fact he was heavily outnumbered. However, it still wasn't enough. Eventually, he was faced with a villain he couldn't defeat. A giant human bird head experiment of sorts. It was hard to watch. So hard to watch. But what could we do with a monster like that? Then the villains with hands all over his body rushed in to attack us. He was going to kill us. Kill Asui. I wasn't going to let that happened, so I tried to land a smash on him. I thought it worked. My arm didn't break either too. But it was false scene of hope. Once the smoked cleared I found myself face to face with that monastery. I thought I was going to die when he grabbed my arm. I couldn't get away. He was just too strong. I saw my life flashed before my eyes even when I closed them. I prepared for the worst, but death never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw him. My saviour._

In a blink of an eye, the children and even their teacher were taken way to safety. By who? A stranger. It was a man tall and easy on the eyes. His black hair was a shortcut and his crimson eyes were barely seen through his sunglasses. They didn't match the traditional clothes he wore. A pure black yukata was seen under the white haori he wore around his shoulders. Both were decorated with red camellia flower patterns embroidered on their sleeves. He even wore the traditional pair of wooden geta sandals. He practically screamed old Japanese man, but he wasn't old by his looks at all. He looks like he was in his 20s at most.

The tiny pervert shivered at the sight. He had no idea what happened or how he got there to begin with. "Where did he come from!"

His frog-like classmate was far calmer and more curious than anything. She placed one of her large fingers below her lip and wondered aloud: "You don't look like any of our teachers. Who are you anyway?"

The man ignored their questions. His attention completely captured by the young boy before him. He crouched down to his level and caress his cheek. "Are you ok?" he asked in such a gentle tone.

The boy smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you," he assured. Yet he still held his arm with his free hand. It was the same arm that beast gabbed. The arm that thing injured. This shall not sand.

Soon a bloodlust aura poured out of the stranger. His eyes gleam redder and brighter as they locked on to their target: the mindless beast that dared lay a finger on what belonged to him. This shall not stand at all. "You hurt him. You hurt my Eve," he hissed while his bloodlust grew deeper and wilder. He turned his back on the students and took one step forward to these pathetic excuses for villains. "No one hurts my Eve and gets away with it."

It all happened in a flash. Though no one knew how it happened they all knew was the end result. Somehow the abomination known as Nomu disappeared on slight, the black mist that separated them was pinned down by a black blade that glowed with wisps of crimson, all the still conscious minions were passed out with their heads buried partly in the dirt and their ringleader was face planted in the dirt. Both his arms were crossed behind his back the only thing stopping them from moving was the stranger's sandal. His other sandal pinned down the hand villains face in the ground twisting into his skull ever so slowly. "Who the hell are you?"

A wicked smile cracked widely across the stranger's lips. His small snigger soon turned into an outburst of psychotic laughter. The laugh echoed through the facility sending shivers to whoever heard it. As quickly as it came it stopped just as sudden. The stranger's smiling face soon turned to one of boredom. "Not interesting at all. Couldn't you come up with something more creative?"

The boredom of his tone really rubbed Shigaraki the wrong way. "You bastard. What are you some kind of wannabe hero?"

Again, the stranger laughed wickedly for two seconds before returning to his face of boredom. "Me a hero? Don't be absurd. In fact, I'm quite the opposite." Cockily, he tilted his chin up as his eyes laughed at the villain below his foot. "But if you must know. I am the Servamp of Melancholy: he who is coming. But you can call me by the name given to me by my Eve. Kurama." The man named Kurama increased the pressure of his foot and dragged the young villain's face deeper into the dirt. He was enjoying it too much. Rubbing this villain's face in the dirt. "My precious eve was looking forward to this exercise. You should have seen his smile. So beautiful. So cute. His eyes shine so brightly like the gems stone they are," his tone was light, unlike the wicked one he used before. It was oddly loving. However, it soon turned into a hard and bitter one as he slammed his sandal on the villain's skull causing it to bleed. "Then you and your pathetic gang of thugs ruined it all. My Eve's chance to shine was taken away. This exercise was perfect for him, but you just had to come along and ruin it all!" He stomped on the skull again twisting his wooden sole deeper. "Not only that but you hurt him and even had the gall to separate us. That's more than enough of a reason to kill you. But my Eve is a very kind and gentle soul. He made me swore never to kill anyone and as his Servamp, I must obey. No matter how much I want to."

"You're some sick bastard," Shigaraki mumbled while also spiting as much dirt out of his mouth.

"Kurama, that's enough!" The wicked man froze at the sound of that voice. He turned to meet the emerald gem eyes of his Eve. They were close to tears. "That's enough. You've done enough. Please no more."

Kurama nodded once. "If that is your wish my Eve." In a snap he was back at his Eve's side. Gently, wiped those tears away. "I scared you, didn't I?" His Eve didn't bother to lie and nodded at his statement. He always loved his honesty towards him. "I'm sorry. Though I can't guarantee something like that won't happen again." Izuku stayed silent. "Do you regret taking me in?"

The boy shook his head. "No. No matter what you're still my Kurama. Right?"

The older man leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Of course."

"You two are so disgusting," Shigaraki groaned as he wobbled his way back to his feet. "Your friend, or whatever he is, attacked me. Threatened to kill me! And you're going to let it side? Some hero you are needing someone else to do your damn dirty work."

Kurama glared back at the villain and gave another wicked laugh before returning to a dull face. "You're definitely not interesting at all. Just another sad power-hungry villain that only thinks of destruction. You can find your type in every story ever told. It's so boring. So predictable. Why should I allow my Eve to waste his energy on low life like you?" As soon as he said that he caught a glimpse of a returning villain. Swiftly, scooped up his eve in one of his arms and grabbed the other three with him by the fabric of their clothes. He was just able to escape the deadly blow of that massive monastery. With good timing to, a second late and he would be crushed like the solid ground that met the monster's fist. He huffed at the brainless beast, "you're still standing? How annoying."

It was Shigaraki turn to let out a heart villainess laugh. "You fool. You think could beat Nomu so easily. They were genetically engineered to defeat All Might himself. You understand, don't you? There's no way you can beat him!"

"AH HA HA HAHAHA! Your chatter bores me. Shut your mouth already," Kurama spat carelessly.

"I don't think you should be provoking the scary guy with the hands!" Mineta screamed at the top of his lungs as he eyes poured out tears of fear. "We are so going to die."

"Mineta has a point, Kurama. That thing was able to take one of my punch at full force. There's no way you could beat him alone," Izuku tried to reason with his Servamp. As deranged and crazy as he is he's still a dear friend to him. He was his first and only true friend he had for a long time. As far back as he could remember even. For that reason, he couldn't let his good friend off to his possible demised. Not if he could do something about it.

With a soft glace at his Eve, Kurama's smile just as softly. "What if I'm not alone?"

Izuku titled his head slightly in confusion. Then his Servamp took his right hand and slipped off his glove. It revealed his broken fingers as well as a hidden tattoo of sorts. It was a simple black rim that circled around his wrists and breached out with curled blades every so often. Instantly, he knew the meaning of his words.

Kurama gently kissed the exposed hand. "Fight with me my Eve?"

"I'm not just your Eve," Izuku groaned with a small sassy undertone. He then beamed a bright smile at him that warmed his cold melancholy heart. "I'm your friend. So, of course, I'll fight with you." His confidence was short lived however as nervous sweat poured down his neck. "But I don't know if I'll be much help. We've never tried doing anything like this in a situation like this."

The Servamp gave his eve a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine. My precious Izuku." As soon as he said that he bared his fangs for all to see and sunk them down on to the boy's knuckles. Their sharpness pierced through the skin and the delicious crimson sap burst into his mouth. He savoured every drop. "Let's show these fools what you're really made of."

A blaze of red energy flowed through the wound with an equal amount of violence and elegance. It flared out into a line and connected him and his Servamp with a phantom chain of black. It glowed with the same red aura that wrapped his wrist in handcuff. The chain connected to the back of the Servamp's neck. The vampire chuckled and extended his left arm. Petals of blood flutter out and formed a black blade with an unusual red glow. He was prepared to fight but he needed a command. Izuku wasn't going to give it. Not until he has everything ready. He held up his marked chained wrist. The mark flashed with a tine of green then disappeared. Then two glowing back and green orbs popped out. They twisted and turned doing a small dance in the airs as they changed their shape. Soon they reshaped themselves into a black book and a pen that glowed with the same green tint. They floated to the hands of their owner who gladly took them both in each hand. "Alright, Kurama. Let's do this."

As quickly as Izuku gave that command his Servamp changed in with a psychotic look in his eyes. He charged at the monster at full force. The Nomu was quick to react and tried to land a punch on his opponent. But Kurama was quick on his feet and jumped above the punch. He cartwheeled in the air with his blade in hand and sliced through the monster's arm once gravity took him down close enough. He smirked at his victory and flicked the blood off his blade allowing it to stain the ground. "Is that the best you can do? How sad. You're not as strong as that man-child over there says you are. HAHAHAH!"

The Nomu only roared in response spraying its spit on the Svervamp's sunglass.

He sighed and casually wiped the disgusting saliva off with his sleeves. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

The Nomu roared again. Then something unexpected happened. The limb that was sliced off form the beast regenerated itself. It was like something from an alien horror movie. Its flesh pink muscles could clearly be seen as the strands of muscle weaved together to form a new arm. It was slowly covered by its purple skin. Shigaraki chuckled at the sight. "Ha! Don't expect to win against Nomu so easily. He has regenerative quirk after all. Slice all you want he can always regrow them."

"That's not all is it?" The villain's laughter ended. His blood cracked eyes shot at the boy chained to the Servamp. He stood fair off with the pen and notebook in his hand. His eyes. They were almost glowing as they stared at the Nomu. He nodded his head firmly and made his conclusion, "He has a shock absorption quirk too." Shigaraki's eyes shot open surprised. Some kid was able to figure that out just by watching. His look didn't go unnoticed. "Form the look on your face I'm right, aren't I? It should be obvious from the start really. If you really made something that can match with All Might himself, they need to be able to take his punches and a shock absorption quirk would be the most logical choice. That and I won't be surprised if that thing has some sort of enchantment quirk to boost its strength and speed. It might even have a pain tolerance quirk. From the way, it brushed off getting its arm chopped off that's the only possibility. Unless…it's not programmed to feel at all." He said all that while writing something done in that notebook.

Shigaraki sized up the kid with his eyes. "You're pretty observant. Then you must be smart enough to know this battle is hopeless. Only All Might himself can even hope to defeat Nomu."

"No, that's wrong."

The villain's eyes sharped at the young hero's blatant denial. "What?" he hissed with venom in his tone.

Izuku stayed unaffected as he gazed at the beast. "Every quirk has a limit. There is only so much one can take before they have enough. For example, that regeneration quirk is slow. If we slice it fast enough and into bigger pieces, in theory, it will lose a lot of energy growing them back till eventually it couldn't regenerate. As for the shock absorption, there is only so much one can take before reaching max capacity. However, I know no one other than All Might who can possibly reach that max capacity."

Smirking at his Eve's analysis, Kurama readied his blade for a second round. "So, you're saying if I chop this guy fast enough I can eventually kill him." That thought was enough to send shivers of excitement down his spine. It's been so long since he'd fought anything and danced in their blood victorious.

"Kurama, what did I say about killing?"

He sighed in disappointment. "It's wrong and I shouldn't do it," he replied with a heavy whine.

"Good. Besides I have a better idea," Izuku said with a smirk of his own. "After all that thing has one major weakness. Well really two. If we expose both. Victory is ours." With that said he finished writing he a slam finishing the sentence with a firm stop. Then he swiped the pen off the page. This is the power of his unconventional weapon.

Kurama's eyes gleamed an idea flew in his mind. He chuckled at the thought. "Oh, I see. Yes, that is quite the weakness." His eyes glanced over the monster before him. There was this dark aura in them like he knows how to finish him off. "You may have a brain, but you don't use it, do you? You're just a puppet and like every puppet…" creepily he twisted his head back and shot an all too happy look at the hand villain not for far off. "…there's always someone pulling the strings." The target has changed. Instead of going up against the beast with unknown strength might as well take down the far weak boss in command. "If I take you out then that thing will have no master to order it around."

Shigaraki panicked. How did he figure it out? It didn't back any sense. "Nomu, get him!"

The beast charged in command but, unfortunately for him, Kurama was faster. He seemed a lot faster than before when he saved the children form Nomu before. He was going to reach Shigaraki before Nomu could reach him. This cannot be allowed to happen. Fighting through the stinging pain form the sword in his shoulder, Kurogiri did his best to form I warp gate to were Kurama was heading. His plan was to open it at the last second so that he won't have time to reach and warped into a different location. Lucky for him, Shigaraki was close enough to form the gate. He could still pretend he couldn't do anything while he was pinned down. He sneakily flowed his mist right below their feet. With Kurama's eyes solely on Shigaraki, he should easily fall into his trap.

However, his plan was spotted. It was easily negated with a flick of a pen.

Once again Kurama's eyes gleamed with an idea in mind. The second Kurogiri opened the warp get below their feet the Servamp pounced above it and missed it completely. The Nomu wasn't so lucky as it stumbled into warp. Kurama even helped it by pushing it on its back and made him tumbled right in. It disappeared into the mist with a roar of anguish. "NO!" Kurogiri yelled. "How? How could you have known?"

He laughed at the disbelieve in the mist villain's eyes. "You're such a fool. Do you really think that poor ploy can go unnoticed by my Eve? HA! HAHAHA! Don't you dare underestimate us."

"Bullshit! There's no way you could have noticed that. you must be using some sort of cheat you freak!" Shigaraki cursed. He was sweating like a pig. He hated losing and the unknown. He didn't think anyone would cause him any trouble, but All Might but no. The universe wanted to mess with him more by throwing in this unforeseen thing.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHH! You're all so boring," Kurama sighed as he lazily swayed his blade. "What makes you think I was using a cheat? All I was doing was responding to my Eve's command."

"The fuck are you talking about? The kid didn't even say anything!"

"He didn't need to." He happily pointed back to his Eve; precisely at the book in his hands. "That book is a very special item I gave to him. His weapon. Though I guess you can't really call it a weapon." He then played around with the chain that connected them allowing them to rattle in his hand. "This chain binds us and increase our strength as well as speed. With that, he can do something quite remarkable. You see my Eve has a special talent. Once he sees a quirk used in action he can easily analyse to the extent of its abilities. All its strength and flaws. He sees it all. With the extra speed, he gains from our joining he can almost instantly think and write down a plan to counterattack any of you fools. Then that information then gets transported to yours truly by a flick of a pen."

"No, it can't be," Kurogiri groaned as he glared at the boy with his phantom yellow eyes. The boy shivered but stood his ground and glared back as menacingly as he could. Which wasn't very menacing. In fact, in Kurama's eyes, it was adorable. "What type quirk are you using?"

Kurama chuckles at the mist's confusion. "It's not a quirk. It's our power." He lifted his blade up and pointed to Shigaraki who flinched once he realized just how close that man was getting. Just a few more steps and that blade would be piercing right through him. "Together we will surely win this fight."

In furious frustration, Shigaraki scratched his neck. He clawed at it so hard it almost broke through its already thin layer of skin. "Damn it. Damn it all!" he hissed with his hatred boiling in his blood. "how could this be possible. There's no way Nomu can be defeated by anyone. Not even All Might should be able to. Yet we're being own by a kid and some old timely wiredo."

Kurama laughed at the villain's comment. "Me a wiredo. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? What's the point with all those hands over your body? They practically scream evil villain." His laughter soon died down to a serious and murderous expression. "Now do me a favour and leave before I get my blade dirty."

"SCERW YOU!"

Lazily, the Servamp shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess I'll get my blade dirty." He dashed forward and stabled Shigaraki in the shoulder. The villain shrieked at the sudden agonising pain. Instantly he grabbed the blade with both his hands attempting to disintegrate it and free himself. Kurama just laughed at the pathetic attempt to save himself. "Your quirk is weak, isn't it?" The villain answered with a spiteful growl as the blade slowly be surely turned to dust in his hands. His helpless expression was extremely amusing to see. "My Eve told my all a need to know. You're quirk though deadly isn't fast. It takes a while for it to truly be life threatening I mean look at my blade. You have all your fingers on it, yet it's still holding on strong." Shigaraki didn't bother saying anything and just held the blade for the sake of his own life. "Heh heh heh. Here let me help you." Just like that, the blade disappeared in a flurry of red petals. All that hard work was for not. The despair in Shigaraki's eyes as he realised all that effort meant nothing was only about to grow. "No matter how hard you try and decay it. I can always make a new blade." Just like he said the petals joined back in a clustered and reformed the red/black blade to perfection. Not a single sign of Shigaraki's hand make destruction could be found. Once again Kurama stabbed the villain this time in his other shoulder. "Do you give up now?"

Growling in pain, Shigaraki turned to his only conscious ally. "Kurogiri, do something! This guy is crazy!"

"I would if I could," The mist man admitted and glared at the blade the pinned him down. "But there's something wrong with this blade. Something supernatural. It won't go down my warp gates so easily."

"Oh, that's not my blades doing," Kurama explained. "I used to know I nurse wonderous in her career. Though she knew more about giving pain than reliving it. The taught me I few tricks to minimize the effectiveness of a user's quirk as well as their body movements. Just needed to hit the right pressure points. Heh…heh heh heh...AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! You're all so pathetic!"

Kurogiri glared at the crazy laughing Servamp, "Just who in the world are you?"

"Kurama!" cuts in a voice of distress. Izuku was running. Running towards his Servamp in desperation. "Please stop. You've done enough. You've beaten them. There's no point in fighting anymore!" Seeing and feeling the desperation and sadness of his Eve, Kurama's grip of his blade lax as all his attention was stolen by the boy. This did not go unnoticed.

Kurogiri saw it. A weakness in Kurama's armour and he was going to take full advantage of it. "I see Nomu isn't the only puppet here. You too have a puppeteer." With whatever strength he had he activated his warp gate right behind the running child. "What would you do if your puppeteer were to die?"

In an instant, Kurama let go of his blade and rushed towards his Eve. He should have shut Shigaraki up first before he gave out his next order. "Nomu attack that boy!"

With the order of his master given, the purple monstrosity stormed out of the warp gate roaring like an animal not of this world. It readied its massive fist and changed at the child at full force. Izuku hand no time to react. He just turned around and stopped like a defenceless dear caught in headlights. The fear of for coming death stuck him hard. He didn't have the will to move. Luckily, his ever-loyal Servamp caught him at the nick of time.

"I won't let you!" he grabbed the boy in his arms and took the punch. Kurama screamed at the pain and the sound of broken bones. Still, he never let go of his Eve even after being sent flying into the wall. He took on all the impact. He wouldn't let his Eve get hurt and so tried to minimize the damage done to their body by taking it all on himself. This was a horrible decision on his part. He felt all his body was shattering. Perhaps this is how his Eve felt when he uses that distractive quirk. Such pain. But that doesn't matter. All that mattered was his Eve safety. "Are you ok?" he whispered weakly.

Izuku eyes were all in a panic. "I'm I ok! Are you ok?" he stressed as he held his Servamp as firmly and gently as he could. "You took on that monster's hit for me. Of course, I'm ok but you're not!"

"Heh heh…So long as your safe my wellbeing doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters!" Izuku yelled in his Servamp's face as tears once again formed in his eyes. "You don't think I care about you too! Of course, I do. You're my friend Kurama and I would hate for you to get hurt. Especially if it's because of me. Seriously, you had me really scared right now."

"Izuku." With what strength he had left he wiped the tears running out of his Eve's eyes. He was the only one ever to cry for him. He felt…something from it. It felt warm.

Their sweet moment wouldn't last as Shigaraki gave out his next malicious order. "Kill them! Kill them both! NOW!"

The Nomu obey like the soulless puppet that it was and rushed towards the pair with speeds that could match All Might himself. Kurama attempted to stand and face the beast. "Get out of the way Izuku. That thing can only target one of us. I'll deal with it you get out of here."

"I can't just leave you!" Izuku argued. However, there was on time for this. The Monster was getting closer to claim both of their life.

"Izuku, you know I'm immoral I can take whatever this thing will give. It's just going to hurt like hell. No big deal."

"I'm staying."

"Augh. Why are you being so difficult? I am your Servamp and you are my Eve. It is my duty to protect you and grant your desires."

"For the last time, you are not just my Servamp!" Izuku screamed with such passion in his voice. As he did the book and pen in his hands glowed even brighter with their pure green light. Though time was up. The Nomu was there before them ready to take their lives in a single hit. However, Izuku wasn't having it. No one is going to die today. He was going to make sure of it. "You're also my friend and I won't let this thing hurt you." With adrenaline running ramped through his veins he turned to face the beast head-on. There was a type of madness in his eyes as he smiled in fear. He was sacred. Of course, he was but that fear will not stop him. No matter what. "I'll protect you too!" he yelled to the heavens and crossed his arms in protection.

BOOM!

The hit was made, the vibration of the collation ribbed through the air. Although gusts of winds swirled throughout the USJ breaking anything breakable like the light bulbs and glass. It strong enough to drop everyone in the facility to their keens. A dust cloud formed around the source. Nothing could be seen with how to thick it was. "Deku!" One of the students screams in dismay. She was about to rush out and see what has happened to her friend but stopped as soon as the smoke cleared. It was a jaw-dropping scene. "Deku?"

The monster was still standing. It stood firm as its fist pressed again something hard. That something was a simple black shield with a glowed of green. Its owner stood firm as he held the shield with all his might preventing the beast from going any further. One thing was going through their heads. Though the villain was first to yell it out in the rudest way possible. "The fuck just happened!"

"Kurama?" the Eve questioned his Servamp as he pressed further against the Nomu's fist.

"Your weapon transformed," he explained as he gazed in awe of his Eve. It was a magnificent sight. His precious Eve battling a beast with almost immeasurable strength and for his sake. He couldn't help but awe at its beauty that he almost forgot all the pain his body was still feeling. "Amazing. Your book turned into a shield! And your pen…it's a sword!" for a second Izuku looked at his other hand. Sure enough, the pen he once held transformed into a black bored sword with the same glow of green as his new shield. It was a surprise. "like a Knight in shining armour. You truthy are a hero," Kurama cooed in delight.

"Well then if I'm a knight then it's my job to protect the ones I care about." The hero took one step forward causing he Nomu's fist to be pushed back. For a brief moment, he turned to his Servamp with a smile. A smile that told him everything will be ok. "That includes you too, Kurama, so rest up. I'll continue this fight." He then shot a sharp glare at the beast, "And I will win."

"HA! You think you can bet Nomu on your own kid," Shigaraki spat at the child swing his arms out as he clenched his fits. "You can't do it. No one can. Nomu was specially made to destroy All Might what makes you think you have a chance with some puny sword and shield? AH, that's hilarious!"

Izuku grunted as the pressure of the Nomu pressing his fits against the shield was getting to him. he was being pushed back. It was obvious as he felt his feet get dragged into the dirt. He was barely holding his own. He quickly glanced at the onlookers; his poor classmate watched in fear. There was too much fear in them. He can see them shaking in their boots. They couldn't move, or act, just watch. It must be killing them. Still, what can they do with a monster like this? They're not even all here. Some of them are still fighting for their lives out there but if he can take down this one obstacle that will unload their burden exactly. I fire lit within him. A surge of electric adrenaline flowed through him as he pushed back with all his might. It was enough to force the Nomu's muscular arm to bend. "It's not whether I can or can't do it." Boldly, he took a step forward forcing the beast back. "It's the fact that I can't afford to lose." Again, he took another step forward as he put on his brightest smile. "You think you can beat me so easily. Beat us? We may just be students, but I know my classmates have what it takes to become great heroes!" This time instead of a single step Izuku took several forcing the Nomu back even more much to the villain surprise. "I know they can take care of you goons. I know we'll make it out of here alive. I'll make sure of it. No one is going to die today!" Swiftly, he slid his shield to the side allowing the Nomu to lose its balance. Since all its strength was pushing forward it fell and its fist met the edge of a sharp blade. With all his might, Izuku rushed forward slicing the muscle arm in half.

"ROAR!" the beast growled and as fast as it could it tried to regenerate its missing piece.

While it was busy concentrating its energy on regeneration, Izuku swiped the beast off its legs. Then he leaped onto it's back and slammed his shield into the beast exposed brain. It let out another inhuman roared. It shook the child violently off it's back. Izuku manages to not so gracefully land on his feet. Then he charged and slammed into the beast using his shield almost like a sledgehammer. Off guard beast tumbled and Izuku landed another solid hit on its brain.

Granting his teeth in fury, Shigaraki yelled at the child. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Before he could answer, Izuku slammed his shield on to the Nomu's brain yet again. He jumped off the moment it was about to grab him. Quickly, he got some distance and lifted his shield up. "I had a theory, but I wasn't sure if it was true." He glace a look at the villain's face of irritated rage. "Form the look on your face I guess it's true. That brain is a major weak spot. Every time it's hit it disrupts the beast why of thinking. It to forgets how to use its quirks temporary and all previous commands given. The brain is very powerful and important organ after all. Without it, everything else fails. So, If I kept hitting it." The Nomu attempted to slam its fist at the child but he was too quick. He manged to land on its arm and get another solid hit at the beast brain. "Eventually it will shut down or at the very least weaken it enough to beat it."

"You little brat," Shigaraki growled. "How could you see through Nomu so easily?"

"Years of watching other people and their quirks." Izuku roll dodged another wild attack and readied his shield. Once he did the monster dizzy twisted around and punched it. Though this punch was different. It was weak or at least weaker than its other strikes. Slowly but surely, he was wearing the beast down. "As expected. By distorting the brain, it cannot send messages to the body as fast or as well. However, with its regenerative abilities, this is only a timely fix." A rapid flurry of fists pins the young hero down. It took all he had to stay in his position. Each hit was stronger than the last; the monster was regaining his strength. His window of time is closing but he can't give him. He mustn't give up.

Seeing her friend fighting for his life out there, against an overwhelming villain, she couldn't help but be worried. Still the look in his eyes. The way he held his own against a beast like that. She had hope. Hope that somehow some way he could beat it. Or last long enough for their Class representative to come back with reinforcement. Some way he will win, and she refused to give up on him. "You can do it Deku!" She cheered with all her might. She wished she could do more. She wished she could rush out there to help him. She's sure the others do too. But something told her it will only complicate things or ruin some sort of grand plan in his head. He always had some sort of plan even if it's a crazy one that might not work. He does it anyway and that's why she has to believe in him. "You can win! I know you can."

Her cheers did not go unheard by the young hero or her classmates. If anything, they're just got louder. "Go for it, man!" Their pink classmate yelled as she held one of their fallen teachers in her lap. She grinned thing as she fisted the air. "Wiped that smug grin off that villain's face."

The cheers got louder. "You got us out of the shipwreck zone in one piece. I'm sure you can get out of this mess somehow too. Ribbit."

"Ok, I don't think you can actually beat this guy. But if you say no one's going to die today then I'll believe in you. Beat the crap out of that villain."

"Yeah, you go man! Will cheer you on."

"Be careful Midoriya. That thing is strong."

"You don't have to beat it. Iida ran to get help so just stall it or something."

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"My Eve is far stronger than you lot can comprehend. Do not dare interfere. If you so well. You'll find out."

"…Noted."

"Come on You can do it!"

He hears them. He hears them all. He can't afford to lose. Soon the Nomu's rapid punches became faster almost unseen with the way they rammed the shield in blinding speed. It was back in full force with everything very punch slowly driving Izuku back inch by inch. Then a crazy idea pops into his head. Then again what idea wasn't crazy when it involved him. He fell back to the ground and curled his body tight to fit the surface area of his shield. Interestingly, the shield reformed itself into a perfect circle and encase around its master's body. The Nomu quickly adjusted the angles of its punches and slammed the turtle-like shell shield with all its might. It disturbed the earth around it forming cracks all around. It was even enough to form a dust storm with the amount of wind pressure the beast was making. Then everything went still. The dust cleared once the Nomu stopped its relentless attacks.

Glaring at the shield embedded in the dirt, Shigaraki spoke out. "Is the brat dead?" He was hoping the kid was crushed like a pancake under that shield.

"No far from it," Kurama said with a grin.

Suddenly, the shield deformed back to its book state. It presented Izuku pop up with his uninjured head positioned it a pre-flick attack. His finger glowed with energy. "SMASH!" He yelled as he unleashed his quirks fury. The pressure of the blast slammed into the Nomu like a wrecking ball in full swing. It forced him back to a considerable distance.

"Hacks! I call fucking hacks!" Shigaraki cursed while spitefully pointed a finger at the boy. "There is no way I plain wimpy looking kind like you could do that to Nomu. You can't possibly be that strong."

"You're right."

"...huh?"

Weakly, Izuku rose up to his feet revealing an indent of his likeness in the dirt. "That thing was able to take on one of my punches thanks to its abortion capabilities. A simple finger flick shouldn't be powerful enough to force it back unless…" A relieved smirk formed on the boy's lips as he glared at his brain-dead opponent. "It finally hit its limit for its absorption quirk."

Shocked by the revelation, Shigaraki took a step back; his body twitching in frustration. "No, it can't be. You barely hit Nomu. Your weak shield hits shouldn't have been enough to reach the full extent of Nomu's shock absorption quirk."

"It didn't have to be," Izuku interrupted and proudly held out his shield. "After all, if it tried to absorb the shock made by punching a nearly immovable object it should reach its limit all on its own. In theory at least."

Realisation suddenly slapped the young villain in the face. They got played. Hard. By a mere child no less. "All that talk about Nomu's brain is a weak point and constantly aiming for it. It was all so Nomu would solely come after you and no one else. Once you got its attention you let that fucking shield do all the work for you." His anger came to a solid boil as he lashed forward and screeched: "That still doesn't explain how freakily OP that shield is. To be able to take on so much of Nomu's punches. What the fuck is that thing to make of?"

"Pure willpower," Kurama answered slyly. He still hasn't moved from where he was before. Much to his surprise that Nomu did a number on him. he's taking a lot longer to heal than what he's used to. Still, it was an entertaining sight to see his young Eve crush the villain's pet so well. "It's my Eve's strongest assent. His will to never give up. That will that manifest itself in his weapons making them just as strong as his own will. His will is near if not unbreakable and so his shield becomes just that."

"This is bullshit. What kind of quirk is that?"

"HAHAHAHHH! You think it's a quirk. How foolish of you." The psychotic joy on the Servamp's face soon faded as he turned his attention to his Eve. "Well, Izuku it's all on you. Finish this villain off."

With an unwavering fire in his eyes, Izuku stared down his opponents and changed at full force. "Take this!" he slams his shield on to the Nomu casing it to topple. Swiftly, he twirled around and struck it's over the side. The boy repeated this motion, again and again, casing the Nomu to sway left and right unable to respond. When he was close enough he hopped up and attacked its weak spot which wasn't helping the Nomu in the slightest. Both young heroes and villains were on the edge of their seats as the freckled face hero relentlessly attacked the beast. Eventually, he stopped, and the monster fell to its knees. Its upper body swayed from side to side. Izuku gipped his shield tighter for one final hit. "Listen to well, villains. No matter what I will never give up. We will never give up." Suddenly a such of green lightning flowed through his body. "No matter what you say, or do, we will always find a way to fight back. Throughout all the fear and all the doubt, we will find the light and fight for it. For the sake of a bright future, we will never lose to you!" The energy over flowed him her could feel every piece of his muscle scream in agony. He was just keeping himself together. But that's all he needs. It's time to finish this. So, he clenched his butt-cheeks and charged forward one final time. At the top of his lungs, he screamed out his school motto. "PLUS ULTRA!" He unleashed all that pent-up energy and sent the Nomu flying. And by flying, I mean flying. The monster was sent out of the roof.

Students and villains alike stare in complete awe at the young hero. Then there was his Servamp who smiled happily through it all. The looks on their faces were just so priceless. The shock and general joy of the students and the utter despair and frustration of the villains. It was just so delightful. Shigaraki was practically trembling with rage. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. "This is bullshit! How. JUST HOW!" he glared at the child who caused it all. Caused his perfect plan to kill All Might to crumble. "Who…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Standing as tall as he could, the young hero pointed his sword at the villain. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. Now please surrender."

"Please surrender? Who the fuck says that to a villain and expects them to comply!"

"Shigaraki we have no time for this!" the mist villain yelled form his place. "We need to get out of here. Nomu is defeated and All Might still hasn't shown. Soon the child that escaped will come back with more pro heroes. We've lost. We need to retreat now." Just then the sword that pinned him down disappeared into his warp gate body. Finally, he was free. "Whatever trick that man did to me has faded. My quirk is back at full power. Now let's go."

Shigaraki white fists shook with fury but soon died down. He glared at the young hero before him. "You win this time, Izuku Midoriya, but mark my words this isn't the last time you and I will fight. Sensei will make a bigger and stronger Nomu that even you can't beat. I swear when that time comes I'll take your head and use it for a door stopper!"

"Over my dead body!" Kurama hissed back from his stop. He still couldn't move well. His injuries were healing much slower than they used to. It annoyed him to no end that he couldn't rush out to his Eve's side. Oh well. It's over now.

"Come now Shigaraki let's…" Before he could say another word, a frosty wind crept up behind him and latched on to his hidden leg. Before he knew it, his body was getting encased in ice. "NO!" that's all he could say before becoming a frozen popsicle.

"Not so fast villain. Don't think you can escape so easily after breaking in here." A young hero with red and white hair and a scared face walked on to the scene and what a scene it was. All the minions they brought in were knocked out on the ground. The earth was severely scarred with cracks and oddly shaped craters. His other classmates were holding on to their heavily injured teacher with glee in their eyes. His arrival was one of relief after all. He quickly scanned the area and soon noticed the only villain left standing was the one that seemed to be the ringleader. "I don't see this so-called biological weapon those others told me about. I'm guessing that thing that was sent flying through the ceiling was it. So, my classmates were able to beat it. What a sorry excuse for a weapon."

"Actually, it wasn't us Todoroki," One student said as they pointed to Izuku. The boy followed their finger to see the young boy walking confidently to the last villain standing. Here he thought that boy was not much to look at. However, if those quirk tests were anything to go by looks can be deceiving.

Izuku walked closer to the defeated villain with a stern cold expression. "Give it up Shigaraki," he demanded. The young hero pointed his blade at the villain as he loomed over their slumped body. "Your minions have been defeated. Your big weapon is gone. Your way out is frozen. You're outnumbered and outclassed. Despite the fact you quirk is very dangerous it's still weak. You don't have the firepower to fight us all. So please just give up."

Shigaraki clenched his fists as his whole body shook with what he believed was anger and hate. He glared at the young hero before him with his raging eyes. "If you want me to give up so badly why don't you just kill already!" Izuku flinched at the villain's sudden spiteful suggestion. "You have a sword just stab me already and be done with it! You're right I don't have the firepower to beat you so just end me and call it a day hero!"

The hero's stance weakens at villain's words. He glanced back at his blade and back at the villain. Though he put on a brave front there was fear in his eyes. Did he really think he was going to kill him? With a sigh, the hero glanced at his weapons. They disappeared to small balls of light and flew back to his wrist reforming the mark that was once there. "No," he stated firmly as he gazed back into the villain's surprised eyes. "Like I said no one is going to die today and that means you too." The gaze he gave the villains was not as hard and stern as the villain would have expected. It was soft and kind almost begging. "I'll ask again please give up Shigaraki."

The villain still shook. Not form just rage but confusion. Why? What was the point? He didn't know why but his body moved on its own a lunged at the boy. They caught each other's hands and wrestled to the ground. Shigaraki became the dominant one as he pinned the smaller boy down. "Are you stupid or something? You had me on the ropes. You could have just killed me and end all of this now." During their scuffle he purposefully allowed one of his fingers on to touch the boy, but he soon let them down. The boy screamed as he felt a burning sensation on his hands. "Now the tables have turned and you're going to die."

Izuku clenched his teeth in pain and glowed at his opponent. He strengthened the grip of his hand forcing his fingertips on the villain's knuckles. This forced the villain's fingers up stopping his quirk in the process. He overpowered the villain and they turned and switched positions. "That's not what's going to happen. I won't let any of that happen. It's a hero's duty to save those in need!"

Shigaraki glowed below him. "BULLSHIT!" Again, the two rolled and swapped places. The villain leaned into hero's face and yelled his heart out. "IF THAT WAS REALLY TURE THEN WHERE WERE YOU!" The tension between then suddenly faded as the grip they had on one another dropped. Izuku gazed at the villain above him and noticed something strange in his eyes. They were glowing. Shining with tears. One drop fell on his cheek. It made him shiver with an unknown feeling. "If that's true, where were you? Where were any of you? Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you save me?" The tears kept falling as the anger in the villain's voice trembled with sadness. "You left me there all alone. Nobody came but Sensei. No cared but Sensei. You heroes are just a bunch of hypocrite spreading the word of false and fragile justice. It's so stupid!"

"Shigaraki." All Izuku could do was watch as the young villain cried his eyes out. It tugged at his heartstrings. This villain has gone through something. He doesn't know what. He may never understand. But that doesn't matter. All the mattered is right now at this moment. He reached out one of his scarred and bleeding hands at the villain. He wiped one of the tears running off his hand man's fingers. "It's ok. You're probably going to jail after this but it's fine. If you're good they'll let you out. Maybe then we can talk or something. No fighting."

Shigaraki doesn't know why but he lets the boy touch him. There was this comforting warmth in his hand. He wanted it to last a little longer. But that wasn't meant to be.

Izuku's eye widened in panic. "Look out!" He quick dragged the villain behind him and summoned his shield. A red blade smashed against the green barrier sparks flying on contact. Izuku glared at the welder. "What do you think you're doing, Kurama?"

Kurama's grip didn't fade. In fact, it got harder as he pushed on to the shield. "That man tried to kill you. I'm just taking the necessary countermeasures."

"By killing him?"

"Yes," the Servamp replied so bluntly. "An eye for an eye my dear Eve."

"There's no eye to give!" Izuku argued back. "I'm not dead so stand down!" Reluctantly Kurama obeyed his Eve's orders and the bladed faded away in a gust of pellets. Izuku's attraction then returned to the villain behind him. "Are you ok?" he asked so innocently as he held out a helping hand.

Baffled, Shigaraki stared at the hand. "Why? Why did you save me?" It didn't make any sense. What was the point in all that?

"It's a hero's job to help those in need no matter who they are. Like I said no one is going to die today." The shield disappeared once more and Izuku smiled brightly at the villain. It was something the villain hasn't witness for so long or perhaps ever. A cheerful and innocent smile formed just for him. "That includes you Shigaraki," the boy said softly like the look in his eyes. They were so pure so sincere.

"I…I…I don't understand." The villain whispered weakly. "It doesn't make any sense. What's the point? Why are you looking at me like that! I'm your enemy you should be trying to kill me no save me." His mind when into a flurry of messy thoughts as he tried desperately to comprehend the situation, But he couldn't. He just couldn't. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" Then the villain fainted in fatigue ending the battle. It was over. It was finally over.

Then his weapons disappeared and so did that chain that linked him and his Servamp together. The strength of the young hero's legs failed him and Izuku fell into his Servamp's arms. "It's over. It's really over," he panted. The boy was exhausted but who wouldn't be after a fight like that. He glanced at the fallen villain in mild concern. "Is he ok?"

"I'm sure he is my little Eve." The small child let out a yawn and he cuddled closer to his Servamp. "You must be tired. Surely overworked yourself after all that. Rest your head little one. I'll handle the rest." Kurama gentle placed his Eve's head on his lap and stroke his curls. Slowly Izuku's eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't help but smile at the boy's peaceful expression, but that smile was not meant to last with an unexpected guest popping up into the scene.

"So, this is where've been Tsubaki," spoke out a lazy voice.

Kurama recognised that voice from anywhere. His blood burned to form the mere sound. Still, he put on a fake smile and turned to the newcomer. "It's been awhile since I've heard that name. How have you been, big brother?"

There only a few feet away was a young man with shoulder-length, blue hair with bangs reaching his eyes to his red eyes. Dark bags from under them as they wore a half-lidded bored expression. His chose of clothing was this light blue hood jacket pulled with black fluffed out at the sides to resemble cat ears. The tails of his coat appeared to be burnt and shredded to tattered strands since they wore an ashy colouring. He also had on a pair of white pants and keen length black boots. Around his neck was a simple golden bell. The man lazily lifted a hand in greeting. "Hi."

"You have a brother?" Izuku whispered tiredly as he struggled to try and open even one of his eyes.

Kurama patted his head and told him everything was fine. He laid the boy's body down to rest all with the best smile he could muster. Then he switched to a cold expression as he faced his eldest brother for the first time in 10 years. "What are you doing here, Sleepy Ash?"

"I have a name you know," he growled as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's Kuro and I'm guessing you have a new name too."

"Quite right dear brother. It's Kurama now."

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Kuro wasting no time then needed asked the one question he's been dying to hear.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurama argued as he all too happily clapped his hands together. "Oh, I know you're here to kill me aren't you, big brother? After everything that happened I should really die, shouldn't I?" he asked all too cheerfully. While the others gasped in horror Kuro remained calm and casually walked towards his little crazy brother. "That should be a very simple task for you, big brother. All you have to do is break my contract item." He presented that wooden fox mask painted his Eve gave him so long ago with a bright fake smile. "Well, here it is. It's it adorable? My Eve gave it to me when he first picked me up. He spent all his allowance on it too. Isn't that just sweet?" Still, Kuro remained silent as Kurama testily waved the pendant in his hand. "Go ahead and try and break it. I dare you."

Kuro never listened. He didn't so much as give the item I second glace. Instead, he walked right past his little brother and headed to his real destination: The Eve lying unconsciously on the ground.

I spite of fear pricked the Servamp of melancholy's heart as he realised his brother's action. He was walking closer to his ever. Ever so close. Too close. In a blink of an eye, Kurama formed his blade and stabbed his brother in the shoulder receiving a choir of gasps from all who saw. "Not another step, big brother." He warned as his eyes widened with both fear and paranoia. "I won't let you do anything to him. You won't take him away from me like what you did to sensei."

Kuro sighed and forcefully pulled the blade out. "I'm not going to do anything to the kid. Just curious what kind of human caught your attention so much you'd make a contract with them."

"Like I'll believe anything you say after what you did to sensei!"

As the younger Servamp lunged in for another strike, he was stopped. By a broom stick of all things. "Leave him alone!" spoke a new voice. The next thing Kurama knew he got smacked by a black broom with a blue aura. The owner of the said broom was a plain looking man in his 20s with short chestnut colour hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple brown suit, with simple polish black shoes, a simple white button shirt, and a simple dark brown tie. Like everything he stands for his look was just simple. Worriedly, he checked on the other Servamp. "Are you ok, Kuro?"

"I'm fine, Mahiru," he assured as he held his bleeding shoulder.

Wickedly, Kurama laughed at the sight. "Of course, you and your Eve would be here! Why wouldn't he be? HAHAHAHAHAH!" Then his face switched to a stern and angered expression. "Now why are you here?"

"We just came to talk, Tsubaki. We're not here to hurt you or your Eve. So please hear us out," Mahiru yelled as he deformed his weapon making a statement that he doesn't want to fight.

Kurama eyed the man and allowed his weapon to disappear as well. "State your business," he demanded.

"We just have a question," Kuro explain. "Once we hear your answer then we'll leave."

"Why now? Why this boy?" Mahiru continued. The younger Servamp turned to the older eve with a frim expression. Mahiru returned it with his own stern look. "You haven't been interested in getting an Eve in the past. So, what changed?"

Kurama stared at the duo and glanced back at his sleeping Eve. He looked so peaceful. Though he has no idea what is going on as he wondered through dreamland. He want's nothing more than to take the boy and run, but he knows for a fact these two won't let him. So, he gave in an answered their questions. "This boy his special."

"Special? How so?" His older brother asked as he glanced down at the sleeping child. He looks no different from any other. Though compared to his own eve he does seem a little more interesting with his messy green curls. Still. "He doesn't look too special to me."

The other Servamp chuckled mischievously, "Oh you'd be right. This boy at the at first glance isn't that interesting at all. He looks plain, all he ever talks about are heroes and not only that but like the rest of his generation; he wants to be a hero too. So very predictable. But you know what, he has something that others don't." There was a silent what that hanging in the air and he was more than happy to tell. "The strength and will to overcome the melancholy in his life. Over and over again."

"What does that even supposed to mean?"

"Allow me to explain," Kurama cheer as he spread his arms out and twirled in a circle once. "As the Servamp of Melancholy, I find myself attracted to those who feel the amount of sadness I have gone through. Perhaps that's why I followed the boy that day. Anyway, throughout these ten years, I've been watching Izuku as I pretended to be his pet fox. And throughout all that time I witness every despair that came his way." He can see it still fresh in his mind. Image of the past. All those bruises and cuts his Eve had on his frail body when he came home. He claimed they were nothing, but he knew the truth. "Did you know he was a prime bully victim. Ever since he was 5 and even before that the other children would pick on him relentlessly. They called him names. Called him useless. They hurt him so many times that he'd always come home crying. You know why?"

Kuro and Mahiru could felt the bloodlust seeping through him now. His face bared his typically psychotic smirk as his twitching wide eyes stared at them. They gulped at the sight. They needed to give an answer. "No."

"Because he was present as quirkless." The answer was simple but held so much weight. In this day and age if you do not have a quirk you are nothing. You are dead weight to this society. The fact that this boy was quirkless tells so much. "Yup, my precious Eve was born with nothing and was treated like nothing. Even his mother grew depressed and gained quite a bit of weight. And you know the worst part of it? My eve wanted to become a hero so bad. It was his life dream but because of his quirklessness, everyone told him no. His mother, his teachers, his rotten friends. Everyone told him he's wasting his time. And you know what he did?" The Servamp's anger in his voice suddenly dropped. It becomes softer and had a ting of admiration: "He never gave up. He continued his fool hearty way to his dreams. No matter how many people told him no or forced him not to he continued forward with no regret. I began to wonder when he would break. Everyone has a breaking point after all."

"He never did. Did he?" Kuro interrupted.

Kurama gave his brother a nod. "That's right. He never broke but there was this one time he almost did. I was so sure of it. By the end of that day, he was going to kill himself just like what that brat suggested. After all, if the so-called number one hero himself said he couldn't be a hero. What hope is there for him."

"Wait did you say number one?" Mahiru gasped in shock. "Are you talking about All Might."

"That's right!" he confirmed with spiteful cheer. "Even All Might himself said he could ever be a hero. The number one hero…My Eve's number one hero. He crushed his dreams like a little bitty bug!" The hatred in his voice lashed out like daggers. Unfortunately, the one they were aimed at wasn't there to receive it, so they had to take it. They all felt it. The spite of his words pricked their skin and forced them to shiver. They just couldn't believe it. All Might crushed a little boy's dreams. It was too wrong to be true. "I was so sure that was going to be the last straw. His hero killing his dreams had to be enough to kill his fighting hope. Yet the unexpected happened." He remembered it well. He followed Izuku as he mindlessly walked to somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but he wanted to be there. Especially if the boy dies. But then there was screaming, and his Eve ran right towards it. "My Eve tried to save someone. And this wasn't just any someone. It was the person that caused my Eve the most pain in his life. One of his many billies. Even so without so much as a single second of hesitation he ran right for him and attempted to save him while others stood back a watched. It confused me. Why did he save him when his life would be so much better if you would have died? I couldn't understand. Then he did it again during the U.A exams. Only this time it was a complete stranger. A stranger. He rushed out, broke both his legs and his arms to save this one person. He there wasn't anything to gain if he did, but he did it anyway. I just couldn't understand!" he yelled at the top of his voice with so much passion it hurt. Then he glanced back at his Eve sleeping away through all of this. His eyes. They held such admiration. Such love. "But I wanted to. And so, on that evening, I made him my Eve."

Mahiru raised an eyebrow in distress. "Wait what do you mean you made him your Eve? Don't tell him…" he soon came up with a shocking revelation. Scared and slightly judgmental, he pointed an accusing finger at the insane Servamp. "You forced him into a contract!"

Slyly, Kurama chuckled at the eve's statements. "Force is such a strong word. I prefer the word tricked."

"That isn't any better!"

"Ah, I remember it like it was just yesterday."

***flashback***

It was late in the evening. After failing his entrance exam so miserably Kurama waited for is soon to become Eve to come back home. He couldn't wait to see him and finish the contact. Though his precious Eve might not as excited. He probably wanted to eat dinner then go cry himself to sleep. He did fail the most important exam of his life. Not only that, but after all that training it ends up useless. Of course, he'll do his best to cheer him up. Every time his little Eve felt depressed he always plays the part of a beloved pet fox. Though maybe after today he can play a bigger role in their life

"I'm home." He hears his Eve called out and his lips curled upward in excitement. The door to his bedroom slowly opened. "Hey boy how you…WHO ARE YOU!" Instantly, Izuku freaks out as soon as he sees a traditionally dressed stranger casually sat on his bed.

Kurama lifted a hand in greeting. "Good evening Izuku. I see your injuries have healed. I must thank that old woman one day."

In utter fear, the little freckled-face boy slapped his back at the door in an attempt to get as far away from the stranger as possible. He was shivering in his boots. "H-h-how do you know my name? And how do you know about my injuries!"

He smiled at the boy. He was so cute when he's scared. "I saw everything. I've been watching you for a long time, my dear Izuku Midoriya," he admitted so honestly, it was creepy.

"W-w-why? W-who are you?"

The Servamp pouted pretending to be hurt by the question. "Don't you recognise me at all? It's me. Your best friend."

Izuku raised an eyebrow of confusion. "What are you talking about? I never met you in my life."

Smiling, Kurama walked up to the boy. He slammed a hand on the door preventing his escape and loomed over his small frame. Izuku hunched down; trying his best to get some distance between them. Still, Kurama smiled. "Come on my sweet Izuku. You can figure it out. I know you can. You've always been a smart boy analysing the heroes around you. Coming up with the grandness of strategies and quirk uses. Although our art work could use some work. A 2-year-old can do better. Hahahahahaha!"

The teen tensed up at the creepy laughter. He can tell there was something off with his guy but there was also this sense of familiarity. It was strange. Like they have met before. Then his eyes zoned in on the necklace around the stranger's neck. It was so familiar. It looked exactly like…no it can't be… "Kurama?" As soon as he said that name a blazing red light wrapped itself around Izuku's wrist. Coincidentally, the same blazing ring formed around Kurama's neck. The rings linked up in an almost unbreakable bond. "What just happened?" He wasn't even given an answer, but he was given a hug.

Kurama captured the small child in his arms and snuggled close to their neck. "You recognised me! Thank goodness I was getting worried for a second."

"It really is you isn't it, Kurama?" Izuku asked in disbelief. He loosened his hold on the boy and met his eyes. Similarly, with what he usually does as a fox he gave his owner a slight nod. "You were a man all this time? And I've been treating you like a pet! I'm so sorry."

He chuckled at the young boy's panic and took his hand. He snuggled the now rough palm with is cheek; giving off a delighted purr. "Don't be my dear Izuku. I've quite enjoyed my life as your pet fox. However, you really feel guilty there is a way you can make it up to me."

Confidently, Izuku nodded, "of course anything. After all your still my Kurama right?"

"Right." He sifted the hand closer to his mouth and kissed the child's knuckles. "Become my Eve Izuku Midoirya. Can you do that for me."

It sounded more like a command rather than a question but even so, Izuku readily agreed without hesitation. Even though he had no idea what he was talking about he still agreed for some reason. "I'm not so sure what the means but ok. I'll do my best."

Lightly, Kurama laughed at the boy's blatant hesitation. He's always so quick to agree. "I know you will." Then without warning, Kurama suck his fangs into the boy's hand. He shrieked at the sudden pinch of pain. It stabbed the Servamp in the heart but there was no time for apologies. As soon as the blood started to trickle down he licked up. Every last drop. It was sweet. Just like magic, then the invisible chain that bonded them materialized into a black chain soured by a red aura. A handcuff formed around Izuku's wrist as the other end of the chain embedded itself onto the back of Kurama's neck. As Izuku was having a confusing mental break down Kurama just chucked in wicked delight. He knelt on one keen and kiss his Eve's injured hand once more. "Now the contract has been sealed. You are my Eve and I am you Servamp till the day you die."

Completely confused, Izuku's head dropped to the side. "huh?"

And that was the night Izuku Midoriya willingly and unknowingly became the Eve of melancholy. The evening then pressed on with Kurama explaining to his new Eve what is a Servamp and Eve as well as how they work. Between the whole thing about him being able to turn into a fox and a human, Izuku then had a sudden revelation. "Wait a minute. If you can change into a man and was pretending to be a plain fox, then that means…I've been sharing a bath with a fulling grown man!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His cheeks become as red as a tomato as he curled himself up in the furthest corner of his room. "How embarrassing."

Kurama coked his head. "Wait I tell you I'm a vampire and the thing that freaks you out the most. Is the fact that I've seen you completely naked for most of your life. Hahhahahahah!" he broke into hysterical laughter. Though this time for the first time in forever it was a real laugh. The thought was so unexpectedly entertaining. Then a mischievous idea cracked in his brain. "If you want I can show you my body. You know to be even," he offered. He allowed one side of his yukata to slide off his showed showing off half of his bare tone chest. "Just say the word my Eve and I'll strip right now."

"NO THANK YOU!" Izuku yelled as he lunged onto the bed and tried to put the yukata back to place. Though his attempts were in vein since Izuku was weak compared to the Servamp.

"Izuku is…everything alright in here?" the charming voice of miss Midoriya greeted them both as she opened the door. Her eyes shocked opened and mouth dropped. She could hardly try and comprehend the sight of a stripping man and her baby boy both on the same bed. "AHHH!" And so, began another long explanation. That is once Izuku convinced his mom that man was Kurama and stopped her from whacking him with the nearest object at her disposal. Which so happened to be a chair.

***end***

"And that's how Izuku became my Eve."

Honestly, both Kuro and made were speechless after that. Compared to their own bonding contact that was certainly an eventfully way to do it. Sure, they had to battle some crazy vampire to force them complete it but still. That must have been one hell of a conversation. "Well, I guess that settles that." Kuro then turned on to his heels and began to walk off without another word.

"Wait are we just going to leave just like that?" Mahiru screamed at his partner.

"Yup no point in sticking around here. It's obvious Tsubaki isn't up to anything vial so let's leave him alone. Besides tonight is date night and I'll like to have more time with you all to myself." He explained as he continued to lazily walk away.

"Seriously!" Mahiru sighed in defeat. He then turned to the other Servamp and gave him a small slip of paper. "Here this is my number. Give it to Izuku when he wakes up. It would be good for him to have the chance to talk to another Eve."

Kurama eyed the number. "I make no promise."

"Right, you don't trust us that much. Hey, are you going to be ok fixing this…" he gestured to the gasping students around and the unconscious villains on the floor.

"Oh, do you worry. I've done this sort of thing before. It shouldn't be too much trouble."

"If you say so." Then Mahiru left chasing after his Servamp on his broom. Literally, the man hopped on a flew like some sort of witch form a fairy tale. All he was missing was a cat. Then his partner Kuro hopped on but not before transforming into a little black cat with a flame shape flufftail tip. They flew back around and give the other Servamp one final look before flying off.

Once they were gone, Kurama turned to the students with a sadist smile. It sent shivers down their spines. "Now then time to clean up this mess."

"Guys, what happened?" A redhead and blonde soon came onto the scene. The redhead seems far more worried what with him panting like he ran all the way there. The other didn't seem to care at all as he jogged right next to him. Either that or the blonde had superior stamina compared to the redhead. "What the hell happened. We heard noises and crashes and saw this black thing flying right out of the roof. And uh…" the redhead stopped his mumbling as he spotted a stranger looking at him. At them. The look in his eyes. They weren't pleasant at all. They looked happy far too happy as they were paired with a sinister smile. "Who's that guy? Another villain?"

The duo never had enough time to prepare for what was to come. The man disappeared and reappeared in front of the blonde. He glared into his red eyes with his own and towered over the child. He kept that sinister smile on him. In fact, it only grew wider the closer he was to the boy. "Katsuki Bakugo. You have no I dear I much I wanted to do this. I've waited 10 long years for this." He raised his hand high for a strike. "Night, night. Heh heh heh."

Wamp!

Everything went black.

* * *

"I'm here!" the metal doors of the USJ have ripped apart as All Might burst into the scene. Though the scene wasn't what he was expecting. He thought he would see his dear students and colleagues fighting for their lives with some villain but instead, he sees them all on the ground unconscious. Only one remained. A strange man in traditional clothing sat in the middle of the chose. It was like he was waiting for him. That wasn't the only disturbing thing. The fact that he held his unconscious successor in his arms was…troubling. "Who are you? A villain?"

Kurama laughed at the man and quietly switched to a blank expression. "It's about time you go here All Might. I was getting rather irritated by your lateness." Gently he laid young Izuku down and straighten his clothing. "I know the hero usually appears at the last second but come on. This is real life, not a storybook."

All Might stiffen his body and readied his fists. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm someone very close to your young successor. Someone who's been by his side for over 10 years now," the man answered as he casually walked close to All Might. Closer to the light provided when he broke down that door.

"That's strange young Midoriya never mentioned anyone like you before."

Like a madman, Kurama let out another bellow of wicked laughter. The instant he stated he stopped and glared at the hero before him, "oh trust me. You know me. I was there after all. Watching him grow beside you as you trained him to become a worthy vessel of your power. Speaking of which you knew that quirk of yours would break him so badly. Yet you didn't bother to tell him. And you call yourself a hero."

The hero was chilled by his words. "How do you know so much?" Instead of giving him verbal answer Kurama gave him a physical one. All he had to do was step into the light. All Might's shadowed eyes widen as the unbelievable sight. "You're…"

Kurama grinned, "that's right. Now if you don't want your secret running lose and ensure the safety of your successor I suggest you follow my instructions to make a convincing lie. Do you understand, All Might?"

With a sigh of defeat, All Might drop his fist. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

The next day…

"Yesterday was crazy wasn't it?"

"You can say that again."

After the unforgettable fight of the USJ, the students of U.A A class were given time off to recover. Once school started up for them again they walked to their classroom in their clicks. Though there was one student noticeably missing.

"Hey has anyone seen, Deku?" Uraraka asked about her worried friend. Though her memory was still a little foggy. She does remember her dear friend was heavily involved with it. It was strange really. For some strange reason, she couldn't remember much about how it all ended. Either could her classmates. All they remembered was Deku fighting with a stranger and All Might taking out that creepy monster with the exposed brain. That and all of them waking up in a hospital beds. Although none of them were seriously injured, somehow, they were all knocked out around the time All might defeated the monster. Or at least those who were close to the scene. Some of the others have far different memories depending on what area they were transported in. Some of them just remembered being knocked out. Other say the saw a witch on a broom with a cat. One small group said they were saved by a couple of strangers. When the villains out powered them a man in a brown suit appeared along with another in a blue coat. They helped fight the villains off then that's it. Their memory ended there in a black blur. It was all so fuzzy still. According to Iida when he came back with reinforcements they found everyone, villains and heroes alike, down on the ground unconscious. The only one left standing was All Might. He said that some of them, he assumed, fainted form exhaustion or was affected by a villain's quirk that caused everyone to sleep. He was able to defeat them before their quirk could affect him. Still, they're all lucky to still be alive.

Iida shrugged his shoulders, "Unfortunately, I'm unsure of the whereabouts of were Midoriya could be. I haven't heard from him since the indecent."

Uraraka pouted at the news, "oh I see."

"Worry not Uraraka I'm sure he's fine. Now let's get back to class." Their rep opened the doors to the classroom and was met with a sight of pure darkness. "How strange. I don't remember the classroom being this dark." He fumbled over the walls of the room until he felt the edge of a familiar switch. Then he clicked it and the lights soon dispelled the darkness revealing its secrets.

And that secret was their missing classmate trapped in the arms of a suspicious looking man. He was forced to sit on his lap as the man cuddled him close to his chest. Their chin rested on top of the mess of green locks. They smell so fresh and clean not to mention very soft. It was the perfect pillow to rest on. Meanwhile, Izuku lifted a hand in greeting, "hey guys."

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled and pointed a judgmental finger that the man who held him. "Who is that suspicious figure. Let you of him at once stranger."

The man gave him a cocky smirk. "Ha ha hahaha! You're so boring. Is that any way to treat someone that saved your classmate's pathetic lives."

Asui soon walked in and instantly recognised the man, "Hey, I know you. You're that guy that fought with Midoriya at the USJ. Kurama was it?"

The man smirked at the girl while leaning his head sideways on top of his eve's head. Something tells them he's not going to let you of him anytime soon. "Good memory. That is correct I am Kurama."

"So, what are you doing here Mr. Kurama?" she and the others were more than a little surprised to find within the pitch-black darkness of their classroom was there missing classmate and a strange man. What were they even doing sitting around like that? in the dark no less.

"Well know that my existence is out in the open I have no need to hide myself." Then he cuddled his eve even tighter and berried his face in his eve's hair. "Now I can be with my eve without shame." His rough affection caused Izuku to groan in discomfort making his classmate just as unconformable or worried.

Iida was the first to speak up: "Sir I advise you to let go of him this instant and leave. You have no business being here."

Kurama tilted his head at the boy and huffed a chuckled. "I wouldn't say that's wise. If I'm separated from my Eve for too long he'll die. You wouldn't want that to happen, will you?

Off guard, Iida flinched back. "Surely you jest?"

Izuku attempted to reassure his friends with the best smile he could offer which was, unfortunately, an awkward one. "Don't worry guys. Kurama is I really good friend of mine and he's very nice once you get to know him." This statement was soon contradicted when that man fell into a fit of laughter only to become bored and say they were all so not interesting to him.

_Something tells us he's only nice to you_. They though silently in their heads.

Though some of them lost complete for interest and decided to inspect their newly required gothic curtains. Each widow was covered with the thick, black and lacy material. They were certain these weren't there before. Of course, Bakugo couldn't care less about this new addition to the classroom. "Who gives a fuck about the curtains. I need to open a window it way too stuffy and dim in here." And so, he grabbed the rough fabric and opened one of them up evening an entrance way of natural sunlight.

Puff!

The man suddenly disappeared.

" **Huh**?"

With the sudden disappearing of the body below him, gravity took hold of his body and forced him back on to the chair. The sudden force almost caused him to topple over, but he managed to balance himself in the nick of time. He sighed in relief but then hastily looked around. "Kurama? Kurama, where'd you go?" he called out.

Then a black twin-tailed fox appeared and hopped into his owner's arms. "How annoying and just when I was getting comfortable."

"Oh, there you are," Izuku cheered and scratched his little head. The fox purred with delight leaning into the hand.

" **He turned into a talking fox!"** most of the students yelled accept one. No, this student turned completely pale.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bakugo screamed as he stumbled back crashing into every chair, table, and person that was unfortunate enough to be right behind him at the time. He didn't care about the damage or if anyone got hurt in the prosses he just wanted to be as far away as possible for that god damn fox. Eventually, he slammed his back on the very edge of the wall never breaking sight of that fucking damn fox. "YOU!" he hissed with anger yet fear.

Fox Kurama chuckled at his wonderous reaction. He rubbed a paw against his cheek and elegantly slipped it beneath his chin. Then he gave the boy a cheeky wink. "Me."

"DON'T YOU 'ME' ME YOU DEVIL FOX!"

Kirishima, the closest guy Bakugo has as a friend, tried to calm him down to the best of his ability. "Whoa, Bakugo what's gotten into you? It's just a talking fox." That's something he never thought he'd ever say in his life.

"You fuckers don't understand!" he spat at them with the same amount of rage they're used to only this time there was an under a layer of terror. Something that doesn't match Bakugo's usual attitude at all. He shot a shaky finger at the fox who grinned with amusement. His owner, on the other hand, was completely clueless and just sat there confused as everyone else. "That thing is no ordinary fox. That's Deku creepy ass fox!"

Offend by Bakugo's word, Izuku pouted. "He's not creepy," he defended.

Kurama snuggled close to his owner delighted at his response. "That's right. If anything, I'm adorable."

"ADORABLE MY FUCKING ASS!"

"Bakugo language!"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Kirishima raised an eyebrow of suspicion. He thinks he knows what's going on now. "Dude are you scared of that little guy."

With burning eyes of hellfire rage, he shot a glare at the redhead. That look was enough to make him regret his words if only a little bit. Still, Bakugo did not return to violence like he usually would. Instead, he yelled at them more: "NO! I AM NOT SCARED OF THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

"Oh really?"

"Ah!" Bakugo screamed as he found the fox right next to his feet. He fell and scuttled backward creating more distance between them. The fox laughed. He laughed at him. Then a blink of an eye the fox was back in the arms of its owner like it had never left to begin with.

Kirishima leaned over Bakugo with his hands on his hips. He raised an eyebrow at him, "you sure you're not scared of the little guy?"

"Shut up hair for brains," Bakugo growled. His eyes returned to that damn fox. He was mocking him with his eyes. Those fucking eyes. He's enjoying all of this he can feel it. Oh, how he despised this fox. "You guys don't understand at all every single time something bad happens to me that fox is always nearby. It's like a black cat attracting bad luck. Not only that he's usually the cause of everything. I know he is!" he still remembers it like it was just yesterday.

He was playing ball with his friend showing off how great he was. Because let's face it he's fucking amazing. When he performed some tricks perfectly he gave the ball to Izuku for him to have a go. He failed but that wasn't elegantly at all. He was always so lame and weak. However, the minute they start laughing at him his pet fox comes out of nowhere and steals that ball. Bakugo cheeky running after him. He was Bakugo to seriously hurt him. When he finally caught up to him he found the fox on the other side of the road with the ball right next to him. He caught the cocky look in his eyes. Almost like he was laughing at him. then them fox pushed the ball to the middle of the road with its tails. Bake stop and stared at the ball before looking back at the fox. It was grinning at him daring him to come and get it. He was going to accept it to if it wasn't for little Izuku stopping him. He was going to yell at him for that. Maybe even rough him up but as soon as he was about to punch the child a giant van rushes over the road. He can still hear a loud pop in the distance. He looked back. He saw his poor ball reduced to nothing but a pancake. And that fox. That creepy little devil. It was glaring at him; stabbing him with his eyes. it was like they were trying to say: 'it should have been you.'

Bakugo shivered at the distance memory. It still hunts his dreams to this very day. "I'm telling you that fox is evil. The devil even! It's like it's been trying to kill me for years!"

The fox burst out to sudden hysterical laughter. He was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. "It wasn't like I was trying to kill you. I was trying to kill you."

"What!"

The fox laughed without shame. He honestly doesn't care about the explosive teen. After everything, that boy put his precious Eve through, he couldn't regret everything he'd done to the boy or tried to do to him. Not even a sliver of regret. "That right Bakugo every single unfortunate event done to you throughout all your miserable existence was done by yours truly. All your paranoia was justified, and your parents thought you were crazy. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

In a blinding fit of rage, Bakugo zoomed back to Izuku's desk and anchored his hands on the side. He snarled at the black fox in the boy's arms who just looked up at him smugly. "So, it was you, after all, you fur-ball piece of shit," he spat through his grit teeth.

Although that expression of pure utter fury scared his master, the fox stayed calm and looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, it was."

"That time in third-grade when that flower pot almost hit me."

"Me. You're lucky my Eve was there to push you out of the way in time."

"Fourth-grade field trip. We when to the temple and I somehow slipped."

"Me. You were running so fast you didn't notice that conveniently placed marble. Too bad my eve and your sheep lackeys were there to catch you."

"Park those dogs chased me everywhere."

"Also, me. I dragged a piece of jerky about and they chased me. I'm surprised you didn't notice me tied it to your leg."

"10th birthday. My candles were switched with firecrackers."

"Ohh that was a fun one. Cake was a good look for you."

"My lunch in sixth-grade! I was barfing for an hour! What the hell did you put in in fucker."

"Oh, that…Yeah, that wasn't me. Your mother is a really bad cook."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING INSULT MY OLD HAG!"

Kurama just laughed in his face making sure he was covered in spit. He was completely unfazed by Bakugo's anger, but his face turned to boredom as he rolled his eye. "Not interesting at all. Your type is so predictable. Couldn't you retell some of the more interesting ones? Like the time I made you fall off that log. That was interesting. After all, my plan worked perfectly yet you unfortunately survived. My little Eve was so worried about you too. Yet you still rejected his kindness. How annoyingly cold."

Bakugo blinked twice as he quickly recalled the distance memory. "Wait that was you? But you weren't even there."

"I was inside the log you fools were walking on. Once you got into position I simple knocked the walls a little. Ineven made that spot extra wet and slippery too." Suddenly he then pounced out of Izuku's arms and poked his little button nose with Bakugo's. "Oh, and I was also the one who set up that bucket of crabs that day in your middle school life. Oh, what fun."

"Hold on that was you. Where the fuck did you get the crabs?"

"Hahahaha…I have my ways."

"You really are the devil aren't you fucking damn fox?"

"HA! I've been called worst," Kurama chuckled as he whipped around and slapped the boy with his two tails. Bakugo was ready to murder him, but he quickly hopped back to his Eve landing on his shoulder. He made himself conformable and laid on his stomach and wrapped his fully tails around the back of the boy's neck for support. "I do not regret any of it by the way. You deserved everything that was coming to you and more. Look at what you did to my precious Eve's notebook. He grabbed something behind Izuku with his mouth and flicked on his desk. It was a note boy. A very beaten up notebook by age doesn't seem like the cause. In fact, the book seemed to have been burned somehow with its charcoal black holes. "Do you remember this book Bakugo?"

The explosive teen stuck up his noise and clicked his tongue with distaste. "Yeah, it's Deku's dumb notebook what of it.

Kurama's eyes shaped as his cocking grin turned into a frown. "It's more than just a notebook. It was my Eve's hopes. His dreams. All his knowledge about heroes. All his blood sweat and tears. His entire heart was poured into the pages of that book." His voice raised his anguish with each sentence. Every word you can feel the spikes of spate he spat out with each growl. "And you but you blow it up in his face and threw it out like trash. You deserved far worse than a bucket of crabs." The two had a death glare stare off between them. Neither seemed to budge for if they did they that means they lose. Both of them hate losing.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the silent battle was stopped when Izuku took Karuma off his shoulder. He forced the fox to stare death in his eyes. They did not hold a happy expression. In fact, they had something he rarely sees in his Eve. Disappointment and anger. "You did all those things to Kacchan, Kurama!"

The little fox's head shirked down. His eyes tried to dodge his Eve's disappointed gaze. "Kind of."

"That time Kacchan came to school with pink hair?"

"Put pink dye in his shampoo."

"That time his home was overrun by rats?"

"I was the only aiming for his room hoping he'd die from rabies. I didn't count them running loose in his home."

"The missing brakes in their car."

"I took the brakes but then a hero swooped in the save the day. All that hard work for nothing."

"That poison ivy camping incident."

"I wasn't sure which sleeping bag was his, so I put it in his and all his sheep lackeys sleeping bags."

"That time Kacchan fell out of the canoe and his life jacket popped."

"If you haven't noticed I have very sharp claws."

"Kurama! Why? Kacchan didn't deserve any of that."

"Because he's a brat that deserved everything I did and more!" Kurama snapped back at his Eve. He was confused. Why was his eve giving him such as disapproving look? Did he not appreciate everything he did? He did all of that for his sake. Everything he did was for him. Why wasn't he happy? "Why are you defending him? After everything, he's done." He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand at all. "He'd hurt you, verbally, emotionally, physically! Why are you defending him?" His calm tone soon vapoured to pure hatred and spite. "He even told you to kill yourself! And you're just going to let that slide!"

There was silence. That sudden fact that came to light was shocking. Blood chillingly shocking. That fact that one of them…anyone one of them said that to another was…No words can describe it. None of them even knew how to feel. Still, all eyes shifted to Bakugo. They tried to figure out his opinion on the matter or waited for him to say that it was a lie or at the very least a misunderstanding. But he was silent. He didn't deny that statement. Or more like he couldn't deny the statement. It was all too true. His face said it all. The way his body was locked up in a shiver. The eye his eyes widen and popped. The way his fist clenched tight till they became white. It was the look of someone's dark past come to light. The look of someone regretting something they didn't bother to care about at the time. Now it's all in the open and the eyes of judgment laid on him. He has no choice but to be finally be judged for his past aggressions. Some may say it was about time. Others or at least one other was kind enough to forget.

Izuku smiled. It was a kind yet sad smile. He watched his fox girt his teeth in a scowl. He wanted his answer. His eyes now glared at him to say something. Still, Izuku smiled and patted his small head. "Yes," he stated firmly. "I will let it slide."

The class breath was taken away with a joined gasped. They were shocked. Can anyone really be that forgiving? Kurama shared their thoughts and they're shocked. His shock was soon burned away by the anger in his heart. "WHY! Why are you so forgiving!" he yelled at his owner who smiled at his outrage. "He hurt you! He made you miserable for your entire life! He called you useless. He gave you that damn name!" The tears in his eyes burned to streams of anger. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't. "He turned everyone against you! He made them hate you! forced you to be an outcast! You can't possibly be ok with that." Izuku confirmed his little fox with a small head rub. The sudden feeling made him stop his rant of fury. Still, his Eve was smiling. The fox bit his lower lip and shook his head. "How? How could you forgive him so easily?"

Gently, he rubbed the tears away from his little black fox. "It's ok Kurama. You don't need to be angry for my sake. I know Kacchan is not the nicest of people. He's rude and he's mean but that doesn't make him horrible. He's just…a little rough. But that doesn't mean he can't change for the better."

The fox growled, "I know his type. They don't change easily. He'll hurt you again. He'll make you cry again. I don't want that." the tears continued to fall. No matter how many times Izuku tried to rub them away they still fall. "He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. You should hate him. Despise him."

"I don't hate Kacchan. I could never really hate Kacchan."

"He's going to be a terrible hero." He stated. "With his past, he's more suited to be a villain."

"It's not about what he did, Kurama," Izuku argued. "It's what he's going to do. He's going to be a great hero."

Kurama snapped his head away from him. "He doesn't deserve the title."

"Well then, he's going to have to work really hard for it. We all do." The freckled face boy turned his head at the explosive teen. He smiled at him. "Right Kacchan?" The boy didn't say a word. He only huffed and turned his back. Izuku's smile dropped a little as he turned his attention back to his fox. "Besides I was never alone. I always had you and mom to cheer me up." He then hugged the fox in a tight and loving embrace. "So, all those years aren't as painful as you may think. I was fine thanks to you."

Touched by the sincerity of the boy's voice. Kurama sniffed and snuggled close to Izuku's neck. "You're too kind, Izuku."

"I hate to break up this sweet moment but what are you doing here, Mr. Kurama? Riddit." Asui asked curiously. "I mean I'm thankful you were able to help us out at the USJ but you really should be here. Who knows how I'll teachers will react when the see you."

Kurama shook his tears away and instantly returned to his sly self. He hopped on top of his Eve's head and nested himself into his curls. "Since you're so curious I'll tell you. I am Izuku's quirk."

"… **SAY WHAT NOW**?"

"I am Izuku's quirk," the fox repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kaminari slapped a hand on his aching head his head. His tiny brain couldn't comprehend what is going on. No one could to be fair. "Already too much weirdness this early in the morning. Please explain in simple words. My brain can't handle this."

"Certainly." Kurama hopped back onto the desk and flicked through the pages of the worn-out notebook. He landed on a page of a poorly down sketch of himself in human form. There was also a sketch of his fox form with an equal amount of artistic talent or lack thereof. It had detailed notes and explanations of the nature of this 'quirk' which was dubbed a Servamp's bond. "This is my quirk: Servamp's bond. It is a quirk that only runs within my family line. The bond itself it the quirk connecting us to our Eve which is what the person we bonded with is called. The bond it a type of symbiotic relationship. We share each other's strengths and make each other stronger. The stronger our bond the more powerful we become."

"How exactly does it work?" one student asked.

"Simple, by drinking the blood of my Eve, our bond solidifies to a literal physical connection. Just like what some of you witnessed in the USJ. Our power increases along with its transformation."

"You have to drink is blood?"

"Well, of course. What do you think a Servamp is?"

The question was a tough one. What is a Servamp? The question bounced around in their heads until someone saw the familiarity of the word. Yaoyorozu eyes widen in realisation: "it can't be…" she whispered to herself. "But it has to." She stared at the fox who gave her a sly look in return. she had to be right. "A Servamp. Is it a vampire servant?"

"Ding! Ding! ding! Give the girl a prize." Kurama cheered mockingly as he whipped his tail about. His fake happiness then turned to obvious boredom as his tails dropped along with his head. "But the fact that you figured it out is not interesting at all. Such an obvious development."

" **YOU'RE A VAMPIRE**!" the class screamed as they made a couple of steps back from the fox. Although for Bakugo, it was more like a couple…or few meters away.

"Well I do drink blood," the fox confirmed. "But only my Eve's. It's very sweet just like him. Oh, and Bakugo," he called out casing the boy to flinch at the sudden mentioning of his name. The fox cocked his head with a devilishly innocent smile. "I hope you understand now my Eve wasn't lying to you. He never did. This quirk of his is borrowed from me. It was only recently he gained this quirk. Isn't the right Izuku?" he looked up at his eve who jumped at his name. The fox gestured a nod at him telling him to continue.

Izuku gulped. With all those eyes staring at him, of course, he was nervous. That fact that Kacchan was glaring him down just made things worst. He bit his lip and looked down at the desk. He couldn't face any of them in the eye. After all, he now must lie right in their faces. He must. To protect the true secret of his 'quirks', he needs to lie. For All Might's sake and Kurama's as well. "That's right Kacchan. The one I borrowed this power form is Kurama. Thanks to him choosing me to be his Eve I finally have a quirk now." He hoped he sounded convincing enough.

Bakugo glare lighted up as he held out his chin. "Is that so?" The freckled boy nodded his head, yet he still couldn't meet the other boy's eyes. "Then you're still the same quirkless weakling that can't do anything by themselves."

The key word here is quirkless. I word all of them have heard. A word no one expected. It rendered them speechless. They tried too hard to process it. This unexpected piece of information. One of them is quirkless or was quirkless. One of them never had a quirk. One of them belonged to the minority of the world. There is another word commonly tied to the quirkless. Useless. Yet when they hear that word but couldn't connect it to that person. They couldn't believe it. "Deku, you're quirkless?" It was an innocent question one that stung so deep.

Kurama saw the pain in his Eve's eyes. He didn't like it. Not at all. He turned to the causer and growled. "You little brat how dare you!" The next thing anyone knew he attacked Bakugo by pulling out his hair with his teeth. "You made him upset! Take it back take it back right now!" he mumbled through his grit teeth and clawed in the boy's skull. The others tried to help but Bakugo wouldn't hold still. If anything, he was the most freaked out of the group as he hopped around the classroom like a madman and screaming at the top of his lungs.

The classroom then erupted into pure chaos as they all tried to chase Bakugo around and get the fox out of his hair. This proved to be a major challenge. The fox was just too strong and held on to Bakugo like a professional bull rider. The fox wasn't letting go. Not until sweet revenge is served. "Get the fuck off me you devil fox!"

"NEVER!"

Then a mummy, I mean their teacher, entered the classroom. He calmly glanced around that the absurd chaos and sighted. "Everyone to your seats!" On command, the chaos was stopped and they all returned to their seats. Oddly enough, Kurama also stopped his conquest of revenge and returned to his Eve. He wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for him. Still, the boy seemed not fully there at the moment. He was lost in his own world. With that grim expression painted his face; It wasn't a very nice world. Aizawa stared at the fox through his bandages, "you must be Kurama."

Happily, he nodded, "Yes, that's me."

Aizawa huffed and turned his attention back to his students, "Midoriya, control your fox." The boy didn't say anything. He just blankly gazed into space. This didn't sit well with Aizawa. "Midoriya!" he snapped in a firm tone.

This time Izuku woke up from his thoughts. "Yes, sir?"

"Control your fox. I don't want to see another scene like that."

"Of course, sir."

Then the lessons returned to normal and the hours rolled by. Though Izuku couldn't retain anything he was too lost in his own thoughts to care. He could stop thinking about how he had to lie to everyone. He knew it was necessary, but he still didn't like it. Now he's paying for it. They all know the truth of his quiklessness. Will they treat him differently? Of course, they would. Why wouldn't they? Then again, they were different than the others and he's not quirkless now. Still, he doesn't want to sit around and find out. The minute the bell rang he tried to dash out, but someone just managed to stop him.

"Deku wait." He didn't want to turn around, but he did. He saw Uraraka holding his writ tight and Iida standing not too far behind. They both wore a worried expression that played with his heart. "Can we talk? Please?"

Oh, how he wanted to say yes. Let all his walls down and tell them everything, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. "I'm sorry guys." He forced her hand away. "I really want to be alone right now." Then he bolted out of the classroom. He ignored his friends' begging calls and ran. He didn't know where he was going. Honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone and think. Eventually, he found a quiet dark corner and slumped himself against the wall. The hallway was quiet no one else around. Just him and his thoughts. Which should really be him and his fox.

Izuku didn't notice but Kurama made a home for himself on his head. He hitched a ride as so as he made a break for it. Now that he finally stopped running he hopped down to his Eve's keens. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You can lie to those idiots all you want but don't you dare lie to me," his Servamp hissed. "Now what's wrong?"

He did say anything. He just stared at his foxes determined red eyes. Eventually, he broke. "I'm scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"That they'll treat me differently," he admitted. It was something her feared from the very beginning since he applied to U.A. he's scared of going back. He's scared of having a repeat of those lonely years of junior high. They were so painful. So sad. Everyone hated him. Everyone looked down on him. Everyone ignored him. All because he was quirkless. He wasn't normal. He was different. Weak. They wanted nothing to do with him. He hated it. "I finally got some friends. I don't want to lose them because of this."

"If they're really your friends then they shouldn't care," Kurama agreed. He snuggled up close to his Eve. Izuku's arms unconsciously wrapped around his little body. "If they do you'll always have me."

Izuku smiled at the fox's statement. It was true. No matter how hard life gets or how lonely it was Kurama stuck by him. For over 10 years Kurama willingly stayed with him. Now he's bonded with him till the day he dies. He will always be there. "Thank you, Kurama." He hugged his Servamp tight and he snuggled with his puffy face. "Thank you so much." They stayed like that. They were unsure of how much time went past but they didn't care. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company in silence. Within the silence, Izuku began to remember. A name that was said before his own exhaustion could claim him. "Kurama. Who's Tsubaki?" Kurama's pointed ears twitched at the sudden question. He looked up at his Eve completely surprised. "That guy with the cat-eared hoodie. He called you Tsubaki or is that someone else?"

Sadly, the fox shook his head. "No, that's me. That was the name I had before you named me."

"You're last Eve called you Tsubaki?"

"No," he corrected with firm regret. He looked up into the open space and remembered. The day he was created. So many Tsubaki flowers were blooming. Perhaps that's why he gave him that name. However, he will never be sure. "You are my first Eve Izuku. The one who gave me that name was my master. The one who made me. My father if you will. However, he died a long time ago."

Then Izuku shared his sadness. "I'm sorry for your lost." There was silence once again. They'd enjoy it for a moment. "Would you like me to call you that instead?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, you named me Kurama so that is my name."

Izuku thought for a while. It didn't seem fair for him to replace the name his father gave him. He wouldn't like it if someone changed his name. So, he thought: "Why not a compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Yeah," he lifted the little fox as high as he could while staring into his eyes with a smile. "Let's call you Kurama Tsubaki. Your last name can be Tsubaki since it was the last name you were given. Then Kurama can be your first name since it's your new name. How does that sound?"

He allowed the name to roll around his head. "Kurama Tsubaki" It rolled off his tough fairly well. He liked the feeling of it a lot. "I like it. Everyone else can call me Tsubaki. You can call me Kurama since you're special."

*growl*

The sound echoed through the empty halls raising question marks over the duo's heads. Once they found the source the fox couldn't help but blush. Izuku laughed at the rare expression. "You're hungry huh?" he giggled in delight.

Putting on the calmest face possible, Kurama turned away though his cheeks were still a flushed. "It would seem so."

"Want some blood?"

"No that's quite alright. I may be a vampire, but I can still consume other foods."

"So, you want sushi then."

"Indeed."

Izuku laughed at his fox's blank and somewhat serious expression. He then placed him on the ground and stood up from his setting position. He dusked off the dirt from his clothes and walked a few steps ahead. He gestured to his fox to follow. "Come on let's get some food."

Hesitant to follow, he tilted his little head. "Are you sure. There is a high chase you'll bump into your friends."

He nodded in response. "I was going to have to face them eventually. Talking to you gave me the resolve to go through it. It always has." As a sign of gratitude, the boy rubbed the fox's head and he purred with pleasure. He giggled at the adorable sight. "Now let's go. I'll feel better talking to them if I have you by my side." He then casually began to walk his way down the hallways.

Kurama quickly followed and marched up to his Eve side. They walked side by side together. It was a nice feeling. He looked up at his young master. He was smiling his usual smile. He shouldn't be surprised anymore. Every time melancholy comes his way he always finds to break its hold on him with a smile. Every single time. Yet it still surprises him. Perhaps surprise isn't the right word. Admire is more like it. Yes. He admires this boy. No. Admire is too weak. He loves this boy. Yes, that's more like it. He loves his Eve very much and he loves him as well. At least that what he hopes. "You love me. Don't you my Eve?"

Izuku stopped his steps at the sudden question. He looked down at the little fox. His eyes were sad as they looked back at him. But through at that sadness. All that melancholy. There was a glimmer of hope. He will gladly bring that hope to fruition. So, he scoops up his fox in a warm embrace. "Of course, I love you. You're my best friend. And that will never change right?"

His words pierced Kurama's heart with an arrow of kindness. It slowly melted the ice away. For so long he kept people out. He let them stand close but never to close. Perhaps he was scared to be betrayed and that's exactly what happened. But now he's taking a risk that he never thought he'll do until he met Izuku. The risk of giving himself to someone. Getting an Eve. No matter what these two are chained together by the Servamp's bond. A bond that cannot be broken easily. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. You're stuck with me until you die. Unless you want to die early," he joked darkly.

His eve laughed along. "Now why would I ever do that?" The two of them continued their journey to the lunch room only this time Izuku held Kurama close to his chest. He readily accepted the position and snuggled into his arms. He liked he listen to his Eve's heartbeat after all. It was the most beautiful melody in the world to him. He glanced up to his smiling Eve and smiled too.

_My name is Kurama Tsubaki and I am the Servamp of melancholy. For a long time, I had no idea what to do with my life. I always felt like something was missing. That is until I met this boy. His name is Izuku Midoriya and he's my Eve. He's plain to look at and can be quiet the cry-baby. Not that I can complain. I cried a lot in my lifetime too. Though I find myself smiling a lot too. No doubt this is his doing. You may look at him and think his the most boring human alive you'd only be half right. In reality, he's a foolishly kind child who will do the most foolish of things for anyone. That one of the many reasons I choose him to become my Eve. He has the simple boring dream of becoming a hero much like every other young child in this day and age. But as his Servamp, it is my duty to do whatever I can to make his dream reality. That is exactly what I'm going to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. This may or may not turn into a series in the far, far, far, so far future. I have a lot of other projects to do before this could ever be a proper series. But I would love to do a set of one-shots in which Izuku meets up with all the other Servamps and Eves. Maybe even some of Tsubaki's subclasses. That would be interesting. Anyway, that's all hoped you had fun I know I did.


	2. All Might and Izuku's pet fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very odd relationship between the number one hero and the scariest fox he has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS WIN!!!  
> But don't expect regular updates.

_Several months ago, I met this boy. His name was Izuku Midoriya. He was a scrawny little kid that was a huge fan of mine. Huge enough to latch on to my leg and flew along with me as I leaped away. Even though my time was running out I had to take him with me. Wouldn't want the kid to fall to his death. Once we landed he asked me the question: "Can someone become a hero without a quirk." It struck a chord with me. one time in my life I asked the same question to myself. I know the hard truth. Then my timer ran out and the kid saw my true form. Of course, he was freaked out by it. Who wouldn't be? It's such an unsightly appearance. I told him my story soon after. He had the right to know and he seemed didn't like the type to snitch. Or at least I hoped he wasn't. I also told him the hard truth: No, a quirkless person can't become a hero. I knew it was going to crush him, but someone needed to tell him, or the worst could happen if he decided to continue on this path. I left him soon after. I knew it was wrong, but I had to bring in this villain I trapped inside a soda bottle, so I had to take him in. That's when I realized something. I lost him. Damn it, it must have slipped when I was flying. Well jumping high technically. I eventually found the villain nearby and he even took a hostage. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything. I was weak and powerless. Pathetic. It was then the unimaginable happened. The boy I met earlier that day. The boy who's dreams I crushed. He came out of nowhere and rushed in to save the hostage while everyone else stood back and watched. Inspired, I used the last of my strength to go out there and saved him. The passion I saw in the boy that day was the reason why I chose him to become my successor which leads me to this moment…_

"Hi, All Might!" chimed a familiar voice.

Putting on his brightest smile, the buff hero turned around to greet the young boy. "Ah young Midoriya you made it…huh?" he noticed something on top of the boy's curls. It was strange. A black furry like object just sat there like an awkwardly placed hat. Though it might have been a hat. Perhaps a very furry beret. But with the green tracksuit he was wearing, the furry beret definitely seemed out of place. The boy didn't strike him as they try to be the trendy type or something so the hat just perplexed him. It brothered him so much he had to ask: "Young Midoriya. Why are you wearing that peculiar hat?"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. Then he hammered his palm with his fist as he figured out what the hero was talking about. He smiled brighter and stroked the hat on his head. "Oh, this isn't a hat. This is my pet fox." He stroked it a little harder and the 'hat' started to come alive. It curled out to reveal two fluffy tails with white tips and a small head that was hidden behind them. The fox's face was mainly back with a white fur mouth, large pointed ears, and relaxed closed eyes. After a few seconds, the little fox's eyes opened to reveal their deep red irises. They appeared to be glaring at the hero with a bored expression. The complete opposite to his owners lively, bright smile. "All Might this is Kurama my pet fox. He wouldn't let me out of the apartment with him. So, I hope you don't mind if I keep him with me."

The fox, Kurama, lifted his little head with a yawn. He stretched his small lean body and wiped the sleep from his eyes with one of his tiny paws. The actions were so human it was strange yet oddly adorable.

All Might awe at the waking creature. He leaned in to get a closer look at the fox. "Not at all. I don't think this little guy would cause that much trouble. A cute little fella isn't he?" He wiggled one of his massive fingers to stroke the little guy. He couldn't help it. Any animal just waking up from their slumber is just so cute to see. Anyone's first reaction is to give it little pet. He will soon learn to regret this decision.

Once his fingers touched the fox's forehead, it gave him a look. His red eyes gleamed with anger as if to say: 'don't you dare touch me, you filthy human'. All Might instinctively gulp at the sight. He tried to retreat but it was too late. He was just too close. Before the hero could even try to move, the fox bared its fangs and chopped onto the hero's fat finger. Its fangs dug deep and hooked themselves tight on the hero's flesh.

"Ah!" the hero screamed. The shock was so much he returned back to his true form. Running in a complete panic, All Might have tried to shake the fox off his finger, but he was hooked on too tight. No matter how hard he tried to shake the fox off he held on tight. It was one of the most frightening things he ever experienced in his life. He thought he was going to lose a finger thanks to this violent little thing. Since he was in his weak state and his body was fragile, to begin with, it wasn't too much of a stretch. Especially since the fox had such a strong jaw. "Get him off me! Get him off!"

Quickly, Izuku ran after the weaken hero and his fox. "Kurama no bad boy!" After five or so minutes running around, Izuku finally took hold of Kurama's small body. With the touch of his master as a trigger, the fox dropped the bony man's finger. Izuku pulled the fox into his chest and trapped him in his arms. He bowed low in apology. "I'm so sorry All Might. Kurama, isn't usually this violent. He's only like that to Kacchan for some reason. I swear it won't happen again. And don't worry he doesn't have rabies…" The boy continued with is long widen apology with no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Sucking his bleeding finger, All Might raise his hand up to stop the boy form muttering further. "It's ok young Midoriya," he muffed with bitten his fingers in his mouth. "The little guy just surprised me that's all. No harm was done." Ok, little harm was done. The was a ring of sharp teeth index on his finger and it was still bleeding out quite a bit. But he had worst. Much worst. He can deal with a little pain like this.

Still, Izuku apologised, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." He lifted his head up from the bow and looked down at the ground shamefully. "Kurama, is usually so well behaved I swear. Maybe he just needs some time getting used to you that's all. Yeah, I'm sure he'll warm up to you in no time. You are All Might after all," The boy cheered with a hopeful smile.

All Might played along to carry the child's hope. "I'm sure he will," he said as he tried to equal the boy's smile. I repeat the word tried. The smile ended up being rather forced and somewhat doubtful. Although he would like to believe that statement would come true one day. He doesn't believe it will be coming anytime soon. How did he know this? It was all in the fox's eyes. While its master gave the hero a warm and reassuring smile the fox had the complete opposite in contrast. His red eyes were wide open and burned into the hero's soul. They burned with such hatred. A hatred that he couldn't understand. It seemed obvious to him the fox did not feel a shred of guilt for his action as his owner did. It was like it was completely intentional. A part of him had this certain yet uncertain feeling that the fox was planning to bite his finger off. The aura he was giving out. It was something he felt in every battle he ever fought. The feeling of bloodlust and the frustration of not having that bloodlust filled. Needless to say, All Might had learned to fear the little black fox.

_Ever since that day I tried to avoid that little guy as much as possible. Although it became almost impossible to do so. Not with young Midoriya bringing him in every time we trained together. He was always there watching us. Watching me. The look in his eyes as he observed us made me uneasy. It was like he despised me for some reason. I couldn't understand it at the time, but luckily there weren't any other incidents like that after the first one. There was this one time a T.V almost fell on me. Thankfully young Midoriya was there to push me out of the way. When I looked up Kurama was looking down at me giving me another one of his dirty glares. Something told me he did that on purpose. There was other time where I tried to make peace with the little guy. Giving him food or trying to pet him again. Both usually end with disaster with him trying to bite me again or claw my hand off. There was this one time he did accept some fish from me. I was really proud thinking that I finally bonded with him. Then he jumped on my shoulders and used the fish I gave him to slap he relentlessly. After that incident, I gave up trying and just ignored him. Though he continued to glare at me as if he was trying to say, 'stay away'. We had a mutual agreement on that part. I thought he was just a nasty little fox with anger issues until that day…_

It was another morning of training and All Might was out on the junkyard beach waiting for young Midoriya to arrive. That was when he heard the sounds of clanging metal as well as something being dragged in the sand. Was Midoriya early? He knew the child was eager but if he overworked himself he could damage his body rather than improving it. Concerned, All Might rushed over to the sound as fast as he could in his skeleton form. Once he turned the corner to his surprise to see not Midoriya there but his pet fox Kurama. The small fox was working hard pulling a string of rope in his teeth. The rope was attached to a large rubber tire filled to the brim with the junk of all sort: broken glass, scraps of metal, old toys, rags, you name it. It was all there piled up in a little mountain. It was so high that the some of the pieces fell loose and dropped back in the sand. Every so often the fox would hear the fallen object. He would rush back to grab it with his mouth and place it back on the pile. Then it was back to hauling the thing. His actions confused the hero. What was the point in him doing this? Then he noticed where he was hauling the junk to. His shadowed eyes widen in realisation. He was dragging it to the pile of junk young Midoriya worked moved. Was he helping him? His old heart warmed at the sight and he strolled up to the little fox.

As the little fox pulled the rope with all his might he noticed a shadow cast down on his small frame. He looked up to see the skeleton like hero smiling down at him. He rolled his eyes at the sight and continued his task. Nothing will stop him. Especially this idiotically smiling hero.

"You're trying to help young Midoriya aren't you?"

Kurama stopped. He threw a glance at the hero who still smiled at him. Soon he whipped his head back and continued his work.

"It's not fair you know."

Again, Kurama stopped but he didn't look back.

"Young Midoriya has been working so hard to do it himself," All Might continued. "I don't think he'd appreciated it if you helped him out. Besides, he needs to do the work. That's the only way he can improve his body and become strong enough to handle my quirk. You must let him do this or he might never be ready. You need to let him do this on his own."

The fox slowed down to a stop. After a couple of seconds, he shook his head. Confused, All Might ask what was wrong which the fox replied in the oddest fashion. The fox leaped up to the pile of garbage and picked out a toy broccoli piece that appeared to have lost some of its green coloration and was heavily dented with scratch marks. He placed it onto the tyre a perfectly upright position. He proceeded to tap on the piled of trash and then pointed back to the battered broccoli toy. Then using his tiny paws, he swiped the toy off the tyre and it fell in the sand. He looked up and the hero waited to form him so say something.

The hero honestly didn't know what to say. He crouched down to the fox's level. "I don't quite understand."

The fox tapped its paw on the rubber tyre. His eyes soon lit up as an idea struck him. He jumped down and picked up the half-buried broccoli. Using his little paws, he held up the piece for All Might to reach. It was like he was telling him to take it.

And so, All Might played along and attempted to take the broccoli, but as soon as he tried the fox swiped it away from him and hid it in his chest. Needless to say, All Might was confused. Again, the fox repeated his actions, and so did All Might. The result was the same as they repeated this action a couple more times. The hero was trying hard to understand the fox. Was he trying to give him the broccoli? If so why is he constantly taking it out of his reach? It was like he was saying…then it hit him. "The broccoli is yours?"

As if to say he was correct, the fox pointed a paw up and his statement and nodded enthusiastically.

"So, the broccoli belongs to you. So, what?"

Disappointedly, the fox squinted his eyes. Then pointed at his collar his beloved owner gave and tapped it as if he was ringing a bell.

"Your collar?"

Again, the fox pointed a paw at him as if to say he was close. Still, he tapped on the collar again and again. It was something to do with that collar but what?

"I don't quite understand?"

The fox sighed but didn't give up. He flipped his fox mask tag over and pointed at the inscription.

All Might bend down closer to read it. "Kurama."

The fox shook his head and pointed to what was below his name. A number of sorts in case he ever got lost.

"A number?" All Might questioned. He felt like he was close but not close enough. What was the meaning of the number? That's right. "Your owner's number."

Again, Kurama pointed a paw up to say he was correct. Then he picked up the broccoli toy gain and tapped it on to hit's collar tag. More precisely at the number engraved on to it. The then cuddled with the broccoli toy like it meant the world to him.

All Might was, slowly but surely, starting to understand. "Are you trying to tell me something about Young Midoriya?"

With a bright smile, Kurama nodded. Finally, they were getting somewhere. He then bolted back to the tyre garbage pile and pretended to pull its string.

All Might tried to make out what it all meant but he thinks he's getting the picture. "Is this about young Midoriya's training workload?"

Now he's getting it. To show his delight, Kurama clapped his paws together with a smile. He returned to the toy broccoli and laid it gently in the sand. Then he mercilessly kicked it and buried from sight. He was really overdoing it as he just pounded it in till there was really nothing left.

"I think you're being too hard on that broccoli."

With a point, Kurama gestured that he got it right. He then dug up the broccoli piece and stared at All Might. He needed his absolute attention to get this. He even gestured and paw to himself as if to say pay attention to me, and so, the hero did. The first thing the fox did was point the toy then to the number again and hugged it tightly.

"Young Midoiaya," All Might concluded. He should have guessed a little sooner the fox was talking about his owner. Given his relationship with him and the fact the boy's head was so green, curls and puffy like a broccoli piece it was kind of obvious.

As he nodded to say he was right he moved on to the tyre and presented to pull the rope again with to toy broccoli still in his mouth.

"Training."

Again, he nodded. Now for the final piece. He dropped the broccoli back in the sand and smashed down on it without mercy.

"…Too hard?"

The fox jumped for joy. He's got it. Now he just had to put it all together. To gesture this, rolled his paws together and even did the same motion with his tails.

All Might wonder to a bit what could it all mean? Young Midoriya? Training? Too hard? Wait that's a sentence. "Young Midoriya is training too hard?"

In excitement, the fox leaped up and down. He formed a correct circle with is tails and clapped his tiny paws together.

The hero felt accomplished. He understood what the fox was telling him. What he was telling him…The realisation suddenly slapped in the face as the joy he felt seconds ago turned to that of concern. "Young Midoriya is training too hard! Is he overworking himself?"

Sadly, the fox head dropped, and he nodded with confirmation.

Scratching his chin, All Might hummed at this new piece of information. "He's overworking himself huh? That's not good. If he continues like that he's boy might not be able to take on the pressure. I gave that plan to him, so he could still rest and work his body to the limit. If he goes over that limit there's no telling what would happen." It was clear what he had to do. He needed to confront his soon to be successor with this as so as possible. With a reassuring smile, he looked down at the fox, "Don't worry I'll have a talk with Young Midoriya about this. I might need to change a few things on his schedule if he becomes difficult and since I can't watch him 24 hours I can't make sure he's doing the right thing. So, I'm going to need someone close to him to keep an eye on him." with a soft yet sly expression he pointed a finger at the fox. "Mind being that person?"

Kurama straightened his body up at the request and used both one of his tails and paws to salute the hero.

All Might copied his actions and saluted back. "glad we're in an agreement." He then turned away to prepare for the young boy's arrival then stopped. The sheer shock finally caught up to him as he turned back to the fox. He couldn't believe he this didn't hit him earlier. "Wait…YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

The fox gave the hero a look. A look that screams: 'you just figured that out, you idiot?'

_Since then I remedied the boy's training schedule and Kurama made sure he stuck to it. Or so I heard from Young Midoriya. Apparently, he's been forcing the boy to sleep and even stole some of the boy's training equipment he used at home. Now he couldn't find them anywhere. Even so, the day finally came when the boy's training was complete. I'll never forget that day. He anchored himself on his collected pile of trash and to the heavens. It was like he was king of the world or scream 'I am here!' to the world. One day they'll hear him. But for now, I will be his audience along with Kurama of course._

All Might looked down at the fox next to him. They were on top of the railing that separated them from the main beach and the sidewalk. His skeleton-like form leaned on to the metal handles for support while the fox perched himself next to him. There was this adoring look in the fox's eyes. Such pride and joy as he looked up at his master. The hero couldn't help but chuckle. "Told you he could do it," he stated with pride as he looked out at the now immaculate beach. "I must say I didn't expect him to do so much. He even cleared out the parts I didn't tell him to do. This kid is something else."

Kurama looked up the skeleton-like hero. A soft and pride full smile formed on his lips at the golden sunray sparkled on his golden locks. He wasn't very fond of the man at first. He made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with him. Now look at them. They stood by each other side by side. He looked up at his master as he screamed his war cry to the world even if they were the only ones who hear. His heart swelled up so much he began to cry. "You're right. He truly is something else."

"Yeah…Wait what!" All Might snapped his head to the fox as his heart jumped out of his chest. The fox looked at him closely as if wondering what he did wrong? Scratching his head, All Might just stared at the fox with eyes of confusion. "Did you just talk?" he wondered aloud. The fox said nothing as he just looked up at the hero confused. All Might poked a finger in his ear trying to clean it out. Then he slapped himself and frantically shook his head. Maybe he was just tired and is hearing things now. Yeah, that must be it. With a heavy sigh, he slumped his head down and used his crossed arms as a pillow. "I must be getting old. I'm starting to hear things now." He felt something nuzzling his bony cheek as he felt hot air bounced on to it. "Huh?"

Then the fox happily closed the distance between them. He forcefully tugged on his arm with his teeth as if to say give it to me. Not completely understanding what the fox wanted, All Might lifted both his arms up while staring back into his red eyes. Kurama gently trapped one of the hero's fingers in his mouth and dragged the hand closer to him. He then dipped his head underneath the hand and proceeded to cuddle with it.

All Might smiled at him and petted him affectionately. "I guess that means we're good now?"

Kurama nodded in agreement and licked the man's nose since he was close enough.

_For a small amount of time, I and Kurama had a moment together. I thought the days of him giving me death glares were over. I was horribly wrong._

"All Might I passed!" Young Midoriya cheered for joy as he rushed over to meet me. He was holding Kurama in his arm and he wasn't happy. Oh no, the fox had returned back to his old self; glaring at him with dagger eyes.

"Did I do something wrong!" he screamed in terror while jumping a good few meters away hoping the fox won't hurt him.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned while his fox turned his head away as if he doesn't even want to look at the hero's ugly face.

_If only I knew at the time just how important Young Midoriya was to the little fox. If only I knew just how special Kurama actually was. It wasn't until that day. The day the villains dared attack U.A. The memory is still fresh in my mind. It did only happen a couple of days ago. It sill fills my blood with rage. I remember the desperation in Iida's tone was he found me. He was so frightened as he stuttered an explanation that villains were attacking the U.S.J. I was panicking too inside. I already lost my 3 hours of hero time that day but that didn't matter. What did was saving the children. I will not allow any of them to die. Little did I know someone already to care of the problem._

"I'm here!" the metal doors of the U.S.J ripped apart as All Might burst into the scene. Though the scene wasn't what he was expecting. He thought he would see his dear students and colleagues fighting for their lives with some villain but instead, he sees them all on the ground unconscious. Only one remained. A strange man in traditional clothing sat in the middle of the chaos. It was like he was waiting for him. That wasn't the only disturbing thing. The fact that he held his unconscious successor in his arms was…troubling. "Who are you? A villain?"

The stranger laughed at the hero and quietly switched to a blank expression. "It's about time you got here All Might. I was getting rather irritated by your lateness." Gently, he laid young Izuku down and straighten his clothing. "I know the hero usually appears at the last second but come on. This is real life, not a storybook."

All Might stiffened his body and readied his fists. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I'm someone very close to your young successor. Someone who has been by his side for over 10 years now," the man answered as he casually walked closer to All Might. Closer to the light provided when he broke down that door.

"That's strange, young Midoriya never mentioned anyone like you before."

Like a madman, the stranger let out another bellow of wicked laughter. The instant he started he stopped and glared at the hero before him. "Oh, trust me. You know me. I was there after all. Watching him grow beside you as you trained him to become a worthy vessel for your power. Speaking of which, you knew that quirk of yours would break him so badly. Yet you didn't bother to tell him. And you call yourself a hero," he spat in a mocking tone.

The hero was chilled by his words. "How do you know so much?" Instead of giving him a verbal answer the man gave him a physical one. All he had to do was step into the light. All Might's shadowed eyes widen at the unbelievable sight. The fox that was oh so fond of his young successor, and had a somewhat on and off relationship with him, was sitting right there in the stranger's place. "You're…"

The fox grinned, "that's right. Now if you don't want your secret running lose and ensure the safety of your successor. I suggest you follow my instructions to make a convincing lie. Do you understand, All Might?"

With a sigh of defeat, All Might dropped his fist. "Kurama, is that really you?"

Firmly, fox Kurama nodded. "Yes, it is I. Is that so hard to believe?"

"YOU CAN TALK?"

Questionably, Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You find out I have a human form but the thing that surprises you most is the that fact I can talk. You humans can truly be a strange bunch. It's either that or you're an extremely stupid one compared to the rest of your kind." He then whipped his tails about and stepped away from the light. The second he did he transformed back to his human form. "Never mind that. There is work to be done. We must make a good enough lie to fool the students and villains before your co-workers arrive."

All Might's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm following."

With a heavy sigh, Kurama shot an annoyed look at the hero. "You're so annoying. Why does my Eve look up to you so?" He then gestured to the mass of unconscious bodies. "Tell me All Might, can you tell what happened here?" With his silence, he could only assume the hero had no clue. "Well while the villains attacked they all fought back but there was a monster on the villain's side. One that was made to kill you. However, as you may guess the monster was defeated. Can you guess by who?"

Only one answer came to mind, "You?"

"Incorrect," he said all too happily. A look of fondness gazed back at his Eve as he smiled happily. "My Eve defeated the beast." All Might was more than a little shocked. His jaw was practically touching the ground. It brought much delight to Kurama seeing the hero so surprised. "I know. I didn't think he had it in him, but he did. Now for our problem: the villains and students have seen his power. Don't you think it's strange that this child holds such power? A power to defeat a monster that was made to kill you. The number one hero. The villains might not be able to figure the whole picture out, but they might know enough to try and go after my precious Eve if they were ever to go free. Even if they don't escape. If word breaks out a single child was able to defeat something that was supposed to kill you my Eve would be the centre of attention. I wouldn't be surprised if he would catch the attention of villains all over the country. In fact, I'm willing to bet this pathetic lot is a part of something bigger. Someone else is pulling the strings of this attack. I can feel it. If they get word of my Eve they might send more others to take him. I will not allow that to happen. As for the students, they are a smart bunch. Some of them have already seen and guess connections towards you. And with the fight they just witnessed, that connection becomes clearer. They'll start asking some annoying questions. It will be easier to replace their memories with a convincing lie to protect my Eve."

"What does that even mean?" All Might couldn't fully understand the man's words. Reasoning yes. It would be troublesome for villains to figure out he had a connection to Young Midoriya. Not only that but they very well might go after him if word gets out that a single student was able to take down such a formidable foe. A foe made to strike him down. But what did he mean by turning memories into a convincing lie?

Mischievously, Kurama grinned. "I mean what I said. I need to replace their memories with a lie. And to do that I need your help."

"What is this? Some sort of quirk?"

"Again, with the quirks. Is that all you humans care about nowadays," Kurama groaned in frustration. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to make a lie up before your co-workers get here. I'm hoping and assuming they are not too far behind. You were already late enough. Thank you very much."

With a sigh, All Might stared at the other man. "Alright then. What do I need to do?"

_What I had to do was simple really. Say a few standard hero lines and threw a few punches. Apparently, that would help Kurama think up a fake memory inside his own mind simply through the power of imagination. Then he transferred that memory into the others ensuring that it would override the first. He told me once they wake up they'll remember that I was the one that defeated this creature known as Nomu. The only memories of Midoriya they'll have are the pieces of him fending off the villains before I had arrived. Kurama wanted his 'Eve' (whatever that means) to get some recognition if not all. After what he's been through I say it's well deserved as well. However, for that to happen he himself needed to come out of hiding and presented himself as young Midoriya's 'quirk.' I still don't understand what he meant by any of that. He said he would tell me later once things calmed down. Once he finished implanting the fake memories he rushed towards me and: kicked me in the stomach, punched one of my eyes black, slammed me to the dirt, dragged my face into the mud and finally ripped my sleeves apart as well as messed up my hair. He claimed it was to help the lie be more believable, but I saw that gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying my pain way too much. I know he was. Eventually, my fellow heroes arrived, and I had to lie to them. I know I'm not the best of liars, but I was good enough to fool everyone but Nezu. Nothing slipped passed him and Kurama seemed to have figured that much as well. Later that day, he joined me in a private chat with the principal and explained his role. He said that he was a Servamp duty bound to serve his Eve which so happened to be young Midoriya. As Eve and Servamp they share many things other than a bond. For example, power. Once he explained his circumstances Nezu agreed to help cover up Young Midoriya's massive contribution to the villain attack and officially write down his quirk as Servamp's bond. It was a perfect cover for his other quirk too just in case people started to notice how similar his quirk and my quirk were._

_That was the last I saw of Kurama. Once that talk was over he immediately ran off. Said something about a time limit and needed to go back to his Eve. The next time I saw him he was with Young Midoriya yet again. It was good. I wanted to talk to him about the upcoming sports festival anyway which leads me to present time..._

* * *

The trio sat in silence for what felt like hours between them. On one side we have the weaken All Might leisurely making tea. On the other side, we have the melancholy pair with Kurama forced into his fox form thanks to the natural sunlight beaming down through the windows. He sat on his Eve's lap as the boy held on to him for dear life. He was nervous. The fox could tell from the shakiness of his hands. He could tell the hero was nervous too. His hands were shaking all the way while making tea. Annoyed the fox narrowed his eyes. "Are either of you two going to say something or are we going to sit here in awkward silence for eternity."

The hero's body flinched. "Oh sorry, I'm still not used to you talking…and knowing the fact you're a vampire."

"Servamp, All Might. Get it right," The fox said mockingly. He was the one soon to be mocked as his tummy rumbled louder than he would have hoped. His cheeks instantly flushed with embarrassment. "What do you want from us? Neither I or my Eve had eaten yet so you better hurry it up. Lunch will be over shortly."

All Might chuckled lightly at the sight. It was surprisingly charming to see the little Servamp get embarrassed in such a cute form. "If you want something to eat I have some sushi if you want."

"Did you say sushi." Kurama was drooling out of his mouth at the thought of the succulent raw fish with fluffy white rice wrapped in salty seaweed.

Again, All Might chuckled at the fox's expression and his successor join too. Quickly he unwrapped the bento he had and tried to decide which on to give the small fox. Luckily, he had his successor to help him out. "Salmon is his favourite."

With that tip in mind, the hero picked up the salmon piece with some chopsticks and presented it to the small fox. Curiously, the fox sniffed the piece, but it only took one sniff to force him to bite into the tasty meat and scoffed the whole thing down. There was a smile on his lips as he licked the extra rice pieces away. All Might smiled back and placed the box on to the coffee table that separated them. In an instant, Kurama hopped down and started eating his way through the bento. He picked up each piece with his tiny paws and nibbled happily away. He even held up a piece for his Eve to enjoy. Of course, the boy happily accepted it. It was a sweet scene none the less that melted the hero's heart. _I guess Kurama isn't that scary._ But now's the time to discuss the matter at hand. "I called you here to discuss the upcoming sports festival. Since you still can't control One for All yet I was wondering what your plan was."

Halfway into another salmon roll, Kurama munched on as he mumbled something between each munch. "That's right you haven't seen it yet. Why don't you show him what you're working on my Eve?" Izuku nodded as he held out his arms. He let out a breath and his tattoo glowed. Soon his shield and sword appeared in both his hands. Needless to say, All Might was amazed. "This is what's known as a lead. A weapon a Servamp gives to their Eve to protect themselves. However, they weren't always like that. They were once a book and a pen at their prime stage. Recently thanks to the events of the USJ they have grown into a secondary form of a shield and a sword. Suits him don't you think?"

All Might nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess I don't need to worry about you then. Do your best out there, kid. The whole nation will be watching. As my successor and the next symbol of peace, I want you to take this chance and show everyone, I am here! You get it?"

Sadly, Midoriya nodded. "I'll do my best, All Might."

Something was very off. The child seemed to have lost his spark like something was weighing his mind. "Is something wrong, kid?"

The boy jumped at the question. "Well…it's just that…I…they…" Patiently All Might waited for an answer. He'll wait as long as needed. Soon the boy gave up and retold the events of this morning. How his classmates found out about Kurama and the fact he was once quirkless. The hero was beginning to understand his pain. "It's just that I'm scared. I'm so scared they'll treat me differently. I don't want to go back to the way things where when I was quirkless. I don't want to lose the friends I made here."

The pain in the boy's voice broke the hero's heart. He understands such pain and such sorrow. Being quirkless isn't easy. He can't say for certain nothing will change but he can say this: "I'm sure your friends will understand. After all, they didn't become friends with you because of your quirk, but because you are you and you're an amazing person. Have you tried talking to them?" The boy shook his head in shame. "Maybe you should. You won't know how they feel until you do."

With obvious hesitation, the young hero in training looked down and bit his lips. He wanted to talk to his friends but he was still unsure. Still, he knows he must eventually. "I guess you're right."

"DEKU!"

"Midoriya!"

Opportunity came in the form of familiar voices rang out from the halls. This caused young Izuku to go on edge. Even after all this time, his two closest friends are still looking for him. The thought put a soft smile on the fox's face. He turned to his Eve a gestured him to go. "Come on. I say you've been hiding long enough. You should go to them now while you have the chance."

Biting his lip nervously, Izuku looked down at his fox. "What about you? Won't you come with me?"

"There are things I'd like to discuss with 'Mr number one hero, over here. That and I don't think your homeroom teacher likes me very much, so I'll hang around here till your classes are over. I wouldn't want to disturb you or your classmates. So, I'll see you at the end of the day. Promise." The fox then hopped off the table and rushed to the door. As much as he was capable of he opened the door slightly for his Eve. He gestured his head to the world beyond and put on the best smile he could make. "Go on my Eve. They are waiting for you."

Still hesitant, Izuku slowly walked up towards the door. He looked back at his fox who smiled reassuringly. Then he looked back at his teacher. He was smiling as well, telling him to go on. He'll be fine. With a sigh, he gripped every ounce of bravery he had in him and called out: "I'm over here guys!" at the sound of his voice his two friends lit up in joy. They rushed out to meet him. Seeing their energy and joy, Izuku couldn't help but follow their example.

As the young child rushed up to his friends they both tackled him to the ground in tears. He couldn't hear everything, but he did hear something along the lines of 'we were so worried about you.' The way they held his Eve so lovingly; he knew they'll be just fine. And so, he shut the door. He didn't need to know anymore. What he did need to do was to deal with this idiot. The second the doors shut the smile on the fox's face disappeared into a scowl. It shook the hero's bravery to the core. It happened almost instantaneously. The wide glass windows were covered in blackout curtains as the room was plunged in complete darkness. Then a light flickered forth in the form of candles of all sizes scattered along the table. They revealed a hidden secret in the darkness- Human Kurama sitting directly in front of the hero with his legs crossed and hands together. On his face was a creepy all too happy smile.

The hero only had one thing in his mind: _Where did he get all that? And how did he set this up so fast?_

"So now that we're finally alone let's take the time to have a private conversation. I'm sure you have many questions for me, as I do for you," Kurama stated eloquently as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his linked hands. "Tell me, what's your real name?"

"My real name?"

"Surely you must have one. All Might couldn't possibly be it. It's such a gaudy and presumptuous name. So miss leading too. I mean look at you." His blood red eyes scanned the weak figure before him. Feeling those judgemental eyes on him, the hero instantly shivered at his gaze. Soon the Servamp fell to his back in uncontrollable laughter. "You're practically a skeleton!" he laughed harshly as he rolled on the floor holding his stomach in pain. "All Might? More like No Might! AH AHHAHAHAHA!"

Embarrassed, All Might's cheeks blushed as he looked down at his skeleton hands glumly. "I wasn't always like this you know."

"Feh ahhahhahah! Look at your expression. Are you actually blushing? Hahahaha!"

His laughter was getting to the hero faster than he would have thought. "I liked you better when you didn't talk," he rumbled as he glared down at the man rolling on the carpet.

Eventually, Kurama's laughter died down and his expression turned to a solemn one. While still on the floor he tilted his head to the hero. "So, you have a name or what?" He said boredly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," The hero shot out with a hint of sass. He was getting tired of the Servamp's attitude. "It's Toshinori Yagi."

"Toshinori Yagi huh? Well, then Toshinori Yagi." Quickly, the Servamp hopped back to his feet with his back turned to the hero. He twisted his head back to him at an odd angle. "You may call me Tsubaki."

Toshinori arched an eyebrow, "I thought it was Kurama."

"It is but my Eve has updated my name to Kurama Tsubaki. And since I don't like you. You will call me Tsubaki," he replied so nonchalantly happy.

"What did I ever do to you?" Toshinori yelled. Honestly, he couldn't understand the Servamp: He laughs at the most random of times for no reason. His expression changed so drastically it's hard to tell which was real. He hates him ever since they first met for no reason. Now he admits that fact to his face so uncaringly it hurts. Honestly, the only thing he could understand is his deep affection towards his young successor. He watched him grow up as a child and has chosen him to become his Eve. Although he doesn't completely understand the details he does know it is important and creates a deep bond between the two.

Kurama's smile dullened. He boredly stared at the hero as he fixed his posture. Silently, he took his seat. For a long while, he glared at the hero with judging cold eyes. Toshinori is very familiar with that look. Many around him have given him similar looks. Take Endeavour, for example, his eyes always glared at him with such jealousy. However, Kurama's eyes didn't hold such fire. No, they were sadder. "You hurt him, Toshinori Yagi. You hurt my Eve. That day on the rooftop. You crushed him. It's hard for me not to hate you. I'm not as forgiving as my Eve."

Toshinori nodded. He finally understood. "I see. So, you saw all of that."

"Yes. I did," The Servamp replied plainly. He cupped his hands together and squeezed them until they were white. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch. To sit there and do nothing as you crushed everything my Eve ever dreamed of. He looked up to you, you know. Your face is posted all over his room. It's disgusting really. I thought it was the end. The day he would finally crack and give up on this godforsaken world," his voice grew with rage and pain and he spat out his next lines. "You want to know what happened earlier that day? One of his so-called 'friend' told him to kill himself. Some friend right?" Kurama's eyes widen as his irises twitched unsteadily. His hands tightened, even more, stopping the circulation and turning them blue. "At first he thought it was stupid but then YOU showed up. He hoped YOU could help him. He wanted YOUR GOD DAMN APPROVAL! And all he gets is a hammer to his dreams," the hatred in his voice couldn't be contained. It only got louder and more venomous. It terrified Toshinori. Still, he was brave enough to face it. He must. "He was standing so close to the edge. To close. Too very close. He could have fallen. He could have died!" Suddenly, Kurama lunged forward and grabbed the weaken hero's collar. He got right up to his face and spat: "it would have been your fault if he died that day! You would have killed him! Why couldn't you just lie? It's the one thing you damn humans are good at! Lie to the boy. Give him hope. Don't dash it away like he means nothing!"

Sadly, Toshinori looked down unable to meet with the Servamp's heated gaze. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? I'M SORRY! Is that all you can say! NO MIGHT!" Kurama hissed and waited for a better answer. He'll give the hero one chance. Say something better. Grovel on their knees if they had to. Explain themselves. Anything at all.

Toshinori wouldn't give it. "Yes. That's all I can say." He admitted honestly. The next thing he knew he was punched in the face.

"Why did it have to be you?" Kurama hissed as he loomed over the hero. His eyes glared down at him with piercing flames of rage. "Out of all the heroes in the world he just had to latch on to a pathetic one like you. If you weren't my Eve's idol and mentor I would have done much worse than a mere punch."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Toshinori groaned as he rubbed his red pain cheek. He glanced up to the Servamp finally feeling brave enough to look him in the eye. "To be fair I knew exactly how the boy felt." This peeked the Servamp's interest, so he listened intently. Knowing he got his attention, the withered hero got himself comfortable and gestured to Kurama to do the same. He followed the hero's lead and sat himself down both legs and arms crossed. He stared at the hero searching for any sign of weakness or perhaps lie. Toshinori gulped at the thought of was he might do if he finds it. He better make his case fast. "You see I was once quirkless as well. So, I know how hard it is and had somewhat of an idea of what the boy was going through at the time. It may have been a bit more common back in my day, but it was still looked down on."

This was a surprised. Kurama sure didn't expect the so-called number one hero was once quirkless himself. That makes the similarities of him to his precious Eve even more clear. It sickened him. Although he knew he wasn't lying one thing doesn't make sense: "If you were once quirkless why did you tell my Eve he couldn't be a hero. You certainly became one. The number one even."

"I have a quirk now, Tsubaki. That's the difference. I knew that lying to him would give him false hope and be might have done something stupid if I told him otherwise. I know how hard it is to be a hero and not having powers will only make things harder. It could even land him in an early grave. That's why I told him that. Someone needed to give him a reality check. It just so happened it would be me," he explained in full honesty. If he were to have prior knowledge on how severe the boy's position was at the time he would have tried to be gentler, but it's too late for regrets now. The kid seemed to have moved on. His Servamp, on the other hand, seemed too clung on to the past. It was the Servamp's turn to speak the ball was in his court now.

For a good while, the Servamp said nothing. He merely closed his eyes and absorbed this new-found information. The silence made the hero antsy. Eventually, he opened up his eyes and spoke, "What changed your mind?" he asked simply. "Why did you choose him?"

Scratching his head at the question, Toshinori gave him a simple and earnest answer. "I guess you can say he inspired me. That day I saw him rush out to save young Bakugou. I couldn't help but see a bit of my younger self in him. I saw his potential and wanted to pass on the torch to him."

It was a simple answer, but it was effective none the less. "I see," Kurama's monotone expression soon curled up to a genuine smile. "I suppose you're not so bad after all, Toshinori Yagi."

Seeing that they seemed to have hit mutual ground, the hero smiled back as brightly as he could. "Please just call me Toshinori. We may not be on the best of terms, but it would be easier than calling me Toshinori Yagi all the time."

Tiredly, the Servamp shook the tea in his cup completely uninterested with the hero. "If you say so."

Silence soon came in between them again. Each of them simply enjoying their cup of tea. Curiously, Toshinori stared at the Servamp and his elegant posture as he awkwardly took a sip of his own tea. "So why did you choose young Midoriya? To be your Eve and all."

Kurama took the cup away from his lips and smiled. "Simple. I fell in love with him." That was simple and unexpected. Toshinori almost choked on his own tea. Luckily, he was able to save himself and spit take the whole lot right in the Servamp's face. With a sigh, Kurama took out his sunglasses and calmly wiped the bitter liquid off. "Tea is made for drinking not spitting out," he said in such a matter of fact way it was almost insulting.

"Well sorry, you just took me by surprise!" Toshinori yelled at the other. "Seriously don't you think young Midoriya is too young to be in a relationship. Especially with a man much older than him?"

"A relationship?" Kurama yelled out confused. Soon he was about to put the pieces together and understood the hero's shock. "OH! I understand now. No, no, no, I love my Eve but not in that way." The then looked up in wonder as he thought of he possibly that one day his Eve will find someone to cherish. Of course, they would have to get through him first. No way he would let his Eve paired with someone he himself would disapprove of. Bakugou being a prime example. Although he is certain that brat would never develop such feelings towards his Eve. If he dares so much as looks at him in such a way he will stop him. No matter the cost. "One must wonder though. Who will be the lucky soul to win over my precious Eve's affection? It's an exciting thought indeed. I suppose the obvious candidate is that Uraraka girl. Such a sweet girl but such a boring option. Just not interesting at all. Iida would be an interesting choice, but something tells me he doesn't go that way if you know what I mean."

Slightly concerned, Toshinori arched an eyebrow at the Servamp. "How do you know Young Midoriya goes that way?"

Slyly, the Servamp chuckled. "Oh, just a hunch. In any case, while I do love my Eve dearly I do not love him in the way you are thinking. I greatly respect and think he's an incredible individual, but I do not hold any romantic feelings towards him. Someone like me would just ruin that innocence of his."

Toshinori nodded. He thinks he's starting to understand now. "I see. So, you admire him."

"Admire is such a weak word but if it would make things easier to understand yes. I admired him greatly for his courage and will to never give up even when the odds stacked against him. I suppose that one of the many reasons why I decided to stay with him for all these years."

With a sigh of relief, the hero smiled brightly, "I agree. Young Midoriya is a very admirable child and I do believe he'll be a great hero one day. He just needs a little help getting there. With you and me behind him, we'll get him there in no time."

Kurama arched his eyebrows in disapproval. "I beg your pardon. What is this 'we' you speak of?"

Blushing bright, Toshinori scratched his cheeks. "Well, since you're his Servamp and all and I'm his teacher I guess I assumed we were going to work together to help him achieve that goal. You know?" he mumbled nervously while poking his index fingers together.

Kurama let out a sigh and nodded. "I suppose we would be seeing a lot of each other, unfortunately. I guess we would have to work together to achieve my Eve's dream."

 _Unfortunately?_ A piece of the hero's soul died at that. He even felt like crying. Even after this talk the Servamp still doesn't like him. It kind of hurts to know. Even so, he wanted to keep the conversation going so he asked a question that he's been dying to know. "Are there more of you? As in other Servamps."

Kurama instantly froze at the question. The others. He never wanted to think of the others again. He wanted to bury them deep in his past, so they'll never see the light of day again. Especially by his Eve. If he's Eve were ever to meet any of them face to face it could mean trouble for him and his Eve. He will not let that happen. Ever. He will avoid all confrontation with them at all cost. Still, looking at Toshinori curious blue eyes, he couldn't help but give him an honest answer. It's not like he hasn't mentioned them before. It's not like it will hurt for him to know. "Well yes there are others. A total of eight including me. I am the youngest out of my siblings."

"So, you have 7 older siblings."

Kurama nodded as he sipped his tea. "That's right. They are as followed from eldest to youngest: Sleepy ash of Sloth, Old child of Pride, Doubt doubt of Envy, Mother of Wrath, Lawless of Greed, End world of Gluttony and All of love of Lust."

"Those are some…unusual names," Toshinori commented trying to not sound rude.

Kurama didn't seem to mind and merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well, those are our Servamp's names. We are given a new name when we form a contract with our Eves. For example, my Servamp name is He who is coming of Melancholy, but my precious Eve as given me the name of Kurama Tsubaki. Another example I know is my eldest brother Sloth has been renamed Kuro by his Eve."

With a nod of understanding, the tired hero took another sip of tea. "I see so that's how it works. Do you know your other siblings Eves as well?"

"A couple of them, yes. Though I have yet to meet my sister's Eve or my brother Gluttony's Eve. I'm very well acquainted with the others," he answered as he took another sip. It was at that moment he realised something. As he began to list off the names of the Eves he knew, one name stood out from the rest. "Now that I think about it. One of them shares the same family name with one of your students."

Toshinori eyes widened in slightly as he leaned closer to the Servamp. "Is that a problem?"

The Servamp paused and firmly placed his cup back on the table. "Only if they decide to approach me. Let's just say I not on friendly terms with my siblings. Especially, with my older brother and that pair." He wonders what would happen if they were to meet again. Only one answer came to mind. They would try to kill him.

* * *

As Izuku left class to find Kurama, someone stopped him. A firm grip latched on to his arms. He was surprised to see who it belonged to when he turned back. He met with the icy stare of his classmate Shoto Todoroki. "I know this may be sudden, but can I ask you about something?"

"Uh…sure," Izuku stuttered nervously. What could Todoroki want with him?

The half and half boy led him to a private area. No teachers. No students. With his usual stone-cold expression, he turned to the smaller boy. He seemed to physically jump at the sudden turn. "Your fox. He said he had siblings, right?"

"…yeah?" Izuku honestly had no idea where this was going. The fact that Todoroki of all people is asking him this was strange. "He did mention he was the youngest in his family. So, he does have several older siblings." He doesn't know how much he should say. He knows he's not allowed to speak about sensitive information like the contract's weakness, but it couldn't possibly hurt to talk about his family a bit. He doesn't know much, to begin with really. From what he gathered so far, he's not extremely fond of them. Especially his oldest sibling. There was always a flame of rage in his eyes whenever he mentioned him.

"Tell me do all of them have an animal form?"

Another odd and unexpected question. Though he doesn't know the details he can make a logical assumption. "Yes, they all can. It's kind of in their blood."

"Is one of them a hedgehog?"

Another completely random question. What did he believe he'll get if he keeps asking these questions? "I don't know. Maybe?"

"You don't know!"

The anger and frustration in the icy boy's voice cause Izuku to squeak in fear. It reminded him of the many may time Bakugou would confront him. Those weren't very happy memories of course. It happened so often his brain is programmed by instinct to hunch his body down and cover his arms around his head for protection. He closed his eyes tight as he squeaked out a natural reply, "I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Todoroki immediately regretted his action. The position the other boy put himself in. It was like he was facing a monster and he was that monster in the scenario. As calmly as he could he stepped back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He then turned his back at the boy. "Please forget I said anything." Then he walked away like nothing ever happen.

Cautiously, Izuku unravelled his head from his arms. He watched he half and half boy walk away never even giving him a second glance. _What's his deal?_ he wondered. Perhaps it was best for him to forget this all happened.

As young Todoroki walked away he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What was the point in all this? Why did he approach Izuku in such a way? Did he think if he got the answers he was looking for he would understand that person more? Get closer to that person? A person he'd admired for most of his young life. He still does to this day. The way he does whatever he wants. He always liked that about him. He was always so free. It was like he could just sprout out wings and fly away. Away from him. Away from his family. From his father. Unlike him who was forced into a cage to become something that would surpass All Might. Even if he tried to break free his wings were clipped long ago by his father. He was never allowed freedom. Not like him. It was because of that he was always jealous of his older siblings. But him. He pushed the boundaries of his freedom. While his wings were not clipped like his were as the children of Enji Todoroki there were limitations to how high they could fly. He pushed against them and broke away. He still could hear his father's doubtful laughter of that day. The day it all started. Before he spread his wings so high there was no way the young Todoroki could ever reach him. Not for a long time.

_"Ha! A musician. You want to be a musician? Don't be a fool."_

_"I am no fool. I know I can do it. I hear the notes in my mind. I can imagine the music dance. I know I can do something great with this talent of mine."_

_"Is that so? Then prove it to me."_

And prove it he did. His brother's first performance was something of a marvel. The second his hands touched those ivory keys he grasped the audience in a spell of beauty. The feelings he made as the melody touched their hearts. It played with them. Overwhelmed them with such emotion. He didn't know why but he cried. The music made him cry. It wasn't only him either. The entire hall was moved to tears. Even his cold-hearted father shed a few. It wasn't that the melody was sad. Or was it? The emotion of that song he played that day was a strange one. It felt so compelling and free. Especially the longer the performance continued. Each key. Each note became freer. Like a weight was being lifted from him as he played with all his passion. All his heart. He wondered what his brother was thinking that day when he first spread his wings for all to see.

Since that day his father allowed his brother to pursuit his so-called fool hearty dream with the demand and expectation that he would be the best out there. My brother readily accepted the challenge a quickly became a worldwide phenomenon with his music touching the hearts of people all over the world. He was a prodigy in his craft. And the higher he sored the lesser time they got to see him. His father hardly cared. So long as he continued on this high and not disgrace the Todoroki name he's free to fly however he liked. He misses his brother. There were many nights where he dreamed he could be his brother and be free from his father's chains. To sore as high as he did. He wishes but he knows it will never come to be.

But with fame and success comes a change. Although his brother was always cold and distance he became far more arrogant and somewhat violent. Perhaps his father's ways still stuck with him. After all, he may be his greatest creation but Enji would be damned if he raised a bunch of weaklings. His sister got a pass since she was a girl, but he and his brothers did not. Although his father would always focus on him, he still gave his brothers harsh treatment. Which reminded him of one other thing his musically talented brother had, and he wants. He wants it so badly. His mother's quirk belongs to him. It was such a beautiful quirk. Anything he can imagine he can create in ice. Such beautiful wonders in ice. He tried many times to copy him only for his attempts to end in constant destruction. He hates them. He hates how ugly they looked. Why does he have to destroy everything he touches with the quirk his mother gave him while his brother would have marvels of beauty. It's not fair. Why did he have to be father's chosen one? He doesn't what to be his puppet. Why can't he be free like he was?

 _I want to fly too._ Todoroki thinks back to the last time he saw his brother. It wasn't that long ago but It was strange. The coldness in his eyes faded somewhat and for whatever reason, he brought an unusual friend. The air around his brother changed. It was warmer than usual and there was a sense of maturity. Something happened to his brother for better or for worse. And he knows for a fact that man has something to do with it. He appeared out of nowhere when his brother came home. He still remembers it as clear as day.

***Flash back***

A ding rang through the house. "I'll get it," called out Shoto's sister. She rushed to the front door. They were expecting a very important guest today, so she couldn't stop smiling at all. Putting on her brightest smile she slid the door opened in a hurry. "Welcome home…" her words were lost by the scene she saw. "What happened to your hair!" she cried. The picture before her was her dear brother in long knee-high leather boots, pure white jeans, a simple black hoodie and a small white backpack with angel wings attached to them. Although the backpack was an odd fashion choice it wasn't nearly as weird as his hair. Ever thing looked normal at first. It was still dyed black with a single strand of white. The problems were on top. His hair flared out with spikes like something from an over exaggerated anime and it had his signature white highlights. It was like he grew the top of his hair into an explosion or stuck a mess of extensions. She knew he does whatever he wants but this is absurd.

The brother raised an eyebrow at his sister confused. He then looked up at his head and remembered what was there. He poked at the messy head of 'hair' irritably. "Hey, stupid hedgehog, wake up." The head of hair shivered at the touch. Very slowly it raised up to reveal a tiny face. The small creature yawned and shivered away. It blinked its little grey eyes several times to clear its vision before looking up at the woman before him.

The sister cooed at how cute the little guy was. "Awe he's so adorable. You got a pet hedgehog?"

"It's more like he got me," he said with irritation as he barged past the door frame. "So, where's father?"

"He's in a meeting today. I don't think he'll be back till tonight"

"I see," he lazily scans his old home. It's been awhile since he was last here. How long as it been 3 or so years now. But he knows someone that's been gone longer. "That hothead idiot came back yet?" With regret in her eyes, she informed him that he has yet to return. Their missing brother has been MAI for over 10 years now. None of them knew what happened completely. What they did know is him picking up his things and left never to be seen again. The brother huffed at the information. "He's still not back home yet. How annoying. What about the kid?"

"Kid? Oh, you mean Shoto. He's just back from school. Shoto look who's back home."

Young Shoto was nearby watching the exchange from the safety of the corner. Once he was called for he stepped out. His eyes met his older brother's cold gaze. Cold? They weren't cold or at least as cold as usual. Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of the fact his older brother had a hedgehog on his head, but his gaze seemed softer than usual. He chose to ignore it, "Welcome home, elder brother."

The elder brother walked closer to the younger one. The younger one made no attempt to advance closer. Then the elder brother did something unexpected. Something strange indeed. He reached out and patted his younger brother's head affectionately. He hasn't done something like that since their mother was taken away. "Good to see you again, Shoto."

"Good to see you to, brother," he said nervously. He wasn't so sure how to respond.

"So how was school?"

"Good." Then there was silence like the older Todoroki was waiting for more. Shoto's head dropped unsure on what to say. "Well, I made it into U.A's hero course."

"Father put you in for a recommendation, didn't he?"

That hit a nerve as Shoto flinched. "So, what is he did."

Elegantly, his brother opened his arms and struck a dazzling pose. It kind of reminded him one of his new classmates only fair more ridiculous with the hedgehog. Why did he have that thing on his head? "If I were to try out for U.A I would do so on my own merit. There is more of an award if done that way." As if saying he was right the hedgehog on his head peeped in delight while waving one of its tiny paws in the air.

Shoto clicked his tongue. "What do you know? You're not a hero."

Slowly, the older Todoroki dropped his pose and dug his hands in his pockets. "Actually, I am," he said with such confidence as he presented his license as proof.

Needless to say, his siblings were floored with shock. Their brother that showed zero interest in the hero industry suddenly became a hero? What! "When did you get that!" his sister tried to control her voice, but it ended up as a shrill scream. What can she say? She would never have expected this.

"Let's just say some annoyingly persistent group wanted me to join them. So, I got a hero license recently just for that. That and, I figured it might be interesting to see why both my brothers and my father are so fond of something so tiresome." He explained as he put the card back in his pocket. "Still my music career will still have my undying attention. I just have my hero career as a side job."

"Can you even do that?" His sister questioned doubtfully.

"They said it wouldn't be much of a problem. They'll only call me in for major missions that require my attention."

Shoto folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You're that important to them."

"They're a very crime pacific organisation. In fact, that's the reason why I'm back here. I and some other smaller teams were sent to hunt down a wanted criminal. One I personally had a run in. He's also one of the reasons why I chose to become a hero." He clenched his fist in stress. "Let's just say we have a score to settle with this guy. When we find him…I really shouldn't say much. We're supposed to keep things on the down low if you know what I mean."

Hesitantly, their sister nodded. "Ok well, I'll go make some tea." She left the brothers behind as she scuttered to the kitchen.

All the while Shoto had a questioning look on his face. _We?_

Alone the elder brother tried to strike up a conversation. "So how was school."

"I say it was fine."

"Just fine?" The elder brother questioned as he tried to push forward. "Do you really have nothing else to say? Anything about classes, your teachers, interesting classmates?"

Now he feels like his brother was trying to get information from him. Especially, with that last one. He really emphasised the word 'classmates' as if that was what he was most interested to hear. "Well, they're all pretty interesting." He started off casually. His mind ticked off the list of classmates in his head. All of them were interesting in their own way but one stood out. That boy with the powerful quirk but breaks himself when using it. "Well, there is this one boy that caught my eye. He's strong but his body breaks whenever he uses his quirk. It's weird. It's like his body isn't used to his quirk."

"I see." Then his brother said something weird again. "Describe him for me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What does he look like?"

Now he knows it for sure. He's not interested in his school life. He's interested in his classmates but why? "Well, he's plain looking. Has curly green hair and freckles."

"Freckles?" his brother questioned suddenly. He hummed deep in thought. Then he said the strangest thing he heard from him yet. "His name. Is it Izuku Midoirya?"

His eyes widened in shock. "What? How did you know that?"

Firmly, the brother nodded, "I see so the boy is in your class. How annoying." With nothing else left to say he walked off leaving his brother utterly confused.

He tried to call out to him "Wait! How did you know that?"

His brother stopped and gave him a look. A look telling to stay back. "Some words of advice little brother. Be careful when you're around that boy. He'll be a magnet of trouble if the rumours are correct. Or even better. Stay far away from him."

"You can't just walk back here tell me that and not expect me to want answers. What's wrong with Midoriya? Why are you telling me to say away from him?"

Silently, the brother turned back and walked up to his younger brother. He stared his dual coloured eyes down calmly. They burned back at him the equal amount of irritation from being kept in the dark and determination to know. Gently, he rubbed his little brother's head again. "I already lost a mother and a brother. This family is just barely keeping it's self together as it is. I can't lose you too. Father would go ballistic if anything were to happen to his favourite."

"Don't you dare call me his favourite!" Shoto spat back as he slapped his brother's hand away.

His brother said nothing. He simply turned and walked away.

Shoto remained still as he watched his brother disappeared. After letting his frustration sizzle, he ran after his brother. He wanted to know more. Why did he want to learn more about Midoriya? And why is his so dangerous? From what he has seen the kid is powerful but that power seems to only endanger himself. He just couldn't understand his brother at all. After taking a few quick turns he finally made it to his brother's old bedroom. He knew he was in there. He can hear him playing a melody through the thin walls. So, he had to be in there. He placed his hand on the doorframe with every intention to open it. He stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"So those were your siblings," chimed an unknown voice to him. It was charming. It almost sounded whoever they were putting on a voice for a performance. He knew one thing for sure. It was a man. "They were so sweet and well behaved. Unlike you, my violent angel~" the voice sang.

"My violent angel?" Shoto questioned. Curiously, he slid the door slightly open to take a peek. He opened it far enough to see his brother calmly sat by his piano. He continued to play while ignoring whoever it was in there. That's when he saw him. An unfamiliar man draped on top of the closed piano. His air was an electric yellow with back highlights and he wore a simple waistcoat of a darker yellow shade. Under that coat was a half-length sleeve, white button shirt along with a striped tie around his neck as well as a tattered black scarf. He laid on top of the piano while watching his brother play. Honestly, Shoto was surprised his brother wasn't kicking him to the ground for doing that. He scolded his other older brother with a slap to the hand for even attempting to touch it. What makes this stranger so special?

Elegantly, the stranger slipped off the top of the grand piano and landed next to his brother while sitting opposite to the keys. He leaned back as much as he could without touching the keys and ruining his brother's melody. "So, what's the plan? Are we going after the kid or what?"

"We wait for Miharu and Kuro. We still don't know if it's him. That boy might not have anything to do with that man and we're just wasting our time here," his brother answered while still playing a tune.

"Still, you sure you want to wait around. If the rumours are true, then your little brother could be in danger."

With those words, his brother's song stopped abruptly with a sharp note. His hands slipped off the keys as he blankly stared at them. "I don't like waiting around but we have to be sure. Besides I trust in Miharu's and Kuro's judgment. I'll like to talk to that man face to face before getting into another fight. But I'll make sure he pays for messing with an angel."

"If you say so, my angel." The stranger twisted on the bench to face the keys as well. Then he did the unthinkable. He snuggled up to his brother and even wrapped his arms around his waist to keep them close. It was shocking. Never has Shoto seen his brother have this level of intimacy with anyone let alone a man.

There was a look of irritation on his brother's face as he glared at the man who dared touch him with such familiarity. "What do you think you're doing you stupid demon. I should smite you where you stand for daring to touch an angel like myself in such a way."

"Oh, don't be like that angel cakes," the stranger laughed. He still didn't let go of his brother and oddly enough his brother has yet to reject his touch. Eventually, the man lets go on his own. "Hey since we're here won't you play me a song, my angel of music?"

His brother huffed at his request. "Only if you'll sing it with me."

"Which song?"

"One you know well." His brother's fingers returned to the keys as he started out with a familiar melody. It was an odd classic so famous even someone with little musical knowledge like Shoto himself can recognised. But the familiarity was not to last as the notes changed to something new. Something his brother made. They were sweet, smooth and uplifting in a grand crescendo. He knew recently his brother has been putting lyrics to the masterful melodies he created. However, he never heard his voice. Until now:

"To wish, and to achieve~"

His voice. It was beautiful.

"To lose and feel lament~"

The stranger's voice. It was pretty too.

"I'll still repeat it, countless of times~"

"I don't want to get hurt anymore! ~"

"Don't you dare just, run away like that! ~"

"Anyway, in this meaningless SHOWTIME ~"

"Then tell me why… ~"

If He thought the two of them separated was good. Together it was like heaven in song.

**"are you stepping on the stage? ~"**

There was a small pause before entering the next verse which Shoto could only assume was the chorus. The music picked up again in a magical uplifting song.

" **Destroy both the pain of tears and your amusement.**

**In order to be "yourself"**

**If it's an excuse to be alone that you want…~"**

"I'll take the lead~"

"Towards the hope that lies ahead, ~"

 **"Reach out your hand! ~** "

They played and sang so beautiful together and their song. The lyrics were just so…beautiful. Barely anything can describe their beauty. Even the word beautiful doesn't justify the magic of their performance. Such heart was placed in every word. It's as if this song was made for them. It might as well be. It was his brother's song as well as the stranger's. Whoever this stranger is he has made a place in his brother's heart that much was assured. As the song continued he decided to leave his brother and his friend alone. He didn't want to interrupt their private performance. He noticed tears were forming around his eyes but that wasn't surprising. His brother's music always manages to touch his heart.

***End***

That only happened a couple of weeks ago. He still doesn't know the name of that mystery man nor has he seen his brother. He stayed for dinner and greeted his father (his friend seemed to have left by then. Although he didn't notice anyone leave. Now that he thinks about it he never noticed the guy come in either.) However, he couldn't stay long. Apparently, he had a show coming up soon and needed to sort out the details with his manager. That and he got an apartment, so he wasn't planning to say there. His father couldn't care less anyway and told him he can do what he wanted. With a brief goodbye, his brother walked away along with that hedgehog that was previously on his head. As he left the little animal walked beside him. It was a strange little fella. The boy could have sworn it waved at him as it turned around before dashing off to its owner.

He still doesn't understand why he wanted him to stay away form Midoriya. He was a pretty harmless guy. The fact that he was quirkless just makes him seem more delicate. He's someone that needs to be taken care of carefully. Not someone to be feared. But then there's the one his or rather their quirk is tied to. This Kurama Tsubaki guy spells trouble. There's just something about him that made him feel uneasy. The fact that he outwardly admitted having attempted to murder Bakugou countless of times doesn't make anything better. In fact, it makes it worse. Still, the air around that guy…it was like the air that was wrapped around that stranger that was with his brother. If there are truly more people with a quirk similar to Kurama then he as little doubts that that stranger was one of them. If they have animal forms as well then, he's willing to bet that hedgehog was the stranger all along. Even though he had no proof. No matter he will find out one and confront his brother about it

For now, he needed to concentre on the challenge that lies before him: The U.A sport's festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoto Todoroki. Licht Todoroki. Blue eyes run in the Todoroki family. Licht has blue eyes. Shoto has two older brother one of which has white hair. Licht has white hair.
> 
> HOW COULD I NOT!?
> 
> Seriously everything lines up so perfectly beside the ages which I will play around with and you guys just roll with it. With the timeline I created Licht should be the oldest Todorki sibling but... I'll figure it out. Might make him a tad younger. Maybe Miharu's age. I'll think about it. Anyway since his bothers are unmanned I thought this would be the perfect way to join him in the story...
> 
> Whooo new chapter. (reads chapter)
> 
> God damn it! He has a name and face now. Well sorry, Natsuo I'm kicking you out of this for Licht being the brother would be far more fun. Granted I could make him a cousin or something but no. I'm making him the brother for my plans demand it!


	3. A hero and a villain...friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tries to befriend a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship.

_When I was young I did something bad. At least in the eyes of society, it was bad. I killed my father. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I never knew. Since that incident, I was left alone. No one came for me. No one cared but him. Sensei saved me. Sensei gave me a purpose. Sensei cared. I want to help him change the world. Help him break this stupid hero system. I tried. I tried so hard but then he came along and ruined everything. He came out of nowhere and fought Nomu. Then Mr symbol of peace came along to finish the whole thing. If that boy wasn't there. Nomu would have killed those damn brats and destroyed the symbol of peace's will. That boy...Izuku Midoriya. I hate him so much. That feeling should be mutual, right? So why the fuck is he here?_

On one side of the glass wall was the timid green hero. He sat there as he fiddled with his fingers while the chained villain stared him down at the other side. The hero slumped down at the villain's gaze. He was more than a little nervous. Terrified was more like it. Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be off doing hero stuff or something else stupid. The worst part is that Shigaraki couldn't do anything. Not with his hands completely cuffed in quirk nullification chains and guards watching nearby. Seriously, this is the worst. "So why the fuck are you here, brat? Came here to gloat about your precious All Might's victory? I swear when I get out of here I'll kill him."

Izuku jumped in his chair. He almost forgot that his classmates' memories weren't the only ones tampered with. Kurama also tampered with the villains'. So, they should remember All Might winning the day not him. He took a deep breath and forced on a smile. "Umm… I just wanted to talk to you that's all. Nothing else."

"Then fuck off brat. I don't want to say a word to you!" The villain hissed. He was immediately silenced as something whipped the glass between them with a smack.

The twin-tailed fox, Kurama, made his presence known as he walked along the transparent barrier. "Watch your words, pathetic villain. My precious Eve has graced you with his presence. Consider yourself fortunate he even bothers to care about your pitiful existence."

"Kurama," Izuku whispered harshly as he tried to put on another smile. "I'm sorry about him. He can be pretty aggressive."

"Kurama? Isn't that the name of the fucker that bashed my head into the dirt with his damn sandals!" Shigaraki yelled furiously as he had a death glare contest with the fox in question. The fox's hairs stuck up like an offended cat as he bared his fangs at the chained villain. This was going to turn into a wonderful first visit.

In the background, Izuku gulped from the pressure. Of course, he remembers Kurama. Memories of the first part of that fight should be intact still. Where it starts to get blurry is around the time his fox took a hit for him. He needs to be careful when talking about that. The memories may have been replaced but the old ones are still there. One wrong move and they'll all come flooding back. "Uh yeah that's him…he's…well…it's hard to explain."

"I'm young Izuku's quirk," Kurama stated proudly. "You don't need to know anything else but that. However, I can confirm that I am the man that pummelled you in the dirt. I can also confirm that I enjoyed every second of it." He laughed wickedly while giving a smug look the villain. He just enjoyed seeing that look on his face. His rage was just so delightful.

Then there's Izuku who rather not deal with them like this now. He quickly grabbed Kurama and trapped him in his arms. He then forced his mouth shut by using one of his hands. "Sorry, he's very difficult sometimes." He then whispered to his fox in a harsh tone. "Please behave. I just want to talk to him."

"Then you better leave!" Shigaraki hissed overhearing the young hero's words. "I hate you. I never want to talk to you. Let alone see you. Just leave already!"

"But…" Izuku wanted to argue but Kurama hushed him with his tails.

"No point wasting your breath. I know exactly how this will turn out. The more you push the more he becomes childish. He won't say anything. We should go." The hero tried to argue with the fox, but he wouldn't budge. For the precious time of his Eve, it's best that they leave now. There was no point in talking to this man-child any further.

Eventually, the hero gave up and stood up to leave. But not before looking back and called out a promise: "I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe you'll talk to me then."

 _He's not going to come back._ The villain thought. _I don't know what the hell he's planning but there's no way he'll come back. Why would he? He'll soon forget about me and that will be that._ God was the villain wrong. Exactly like the hero promised he was back again the next day. And then he came back at the following. And then the next. And the next and the next.

"Hello, Shigaraki."

_Why?_

"I'm back. How's your day been?"

_Why?_

"I made some cookies today do you want some?"

_Why?_

"Hello. It's a nice day isn't it?"

_WHY DOES HE KEEP COMING BACK!_

Shigaraki glared at the hero. He can't remember how many times he's visited. It's like every day on the dot he's there with one of his stupid smiles to greet him. Why do they let him visit so often? Do they think this brat is going to reform him or something? Fat chance of that crap happening. Still, the brat put on his brightest smile and greeted him like it was just another day. A day of stupidity. "Hello, again Shigaraki. Are you doing well."

That's it the villain can't take it anymore. This hero is just too damn annoying. Way too damn annoying. As his teeth gritted themselves together the villain hissed in rage: "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STILL COME HERE!" He just couldn't understand. It's just so illogical. Why is he trying so hard? "Every day you come here with that god damn fake grin of yours and ask me how I'm doing. I say nothing. And then you blabber on about your school life. Like I give a damn about that. I don't care about your school life. I don't even care about you. Yet you still come here and repeat yourself over and over again." It's just getting so tiresome. Every day he goes through the same crap over and over again because this kid just wouldn't give up. He must be getting tired of this to, right? He must give up eventually right? What is he even trying to accomplish?

The hero flushed and recoiled himself into a hunch. "I just wanted to talk. Maybe we can be friends?"

"FRIENDS? You? Me?" The villain laughed at the hero so hard he was falling off his chair. It was just so hilarious. The thought that they of all people could be friends. It was just so ridiculous. Was this brat really that fucking stupid. "You are a hero. I am a villain. We will never be fucking friends so get off of your long righteous horse and go home brat."

But the hero refused. "No, I'm not giving up on you," Izuku announced as he stood to from his seat. He gazed down that the half-fallen villains with eyes of burning determination. "You said heroes gave up on you before so I'm here to correct that mistake. I may not know what you've been through, but if you tell me maybe I can do something to help."

"Again, with these empty heroic speeches. Stop wasting our time brat. No matter what you say or do I'm not going to tell you anything. So, give up already," Shigaraki snapped back as he rolled his eyes. This kid truly is stupid if he thinks he can win him over with empty words.

In response, Izuku slammed his hands on the desk. "I refuse!" He yelled. "I'm not giving up. Not now not ever."

Ok, now this boy was really getting on his nerves. Why won't he just stop with this stupidity? "What the fuck are you made of? It's been… I don't know almost 2 weeks! We've been going nowhere and yet you still come here expecting something to change but nothing fucking does. You're still the delusional hero and I will forever be a villain. So just give up and go home." Still, the hero held his ground. He's not going anywhere and he's not going to let this villain's words get to him. He's never going to give up. That determined look on his face. It was just so frustrating to look ant even if his vision is partially blocked by his hand mask. It still rubbing him the wrong way. "Where the fuck do you keep all that determination? Are you the MC from undertale or something because no normal person could be filled with that much determination!"

"I'm not…" Izuku paused for a bit as his brain processed the villain's words. "Wait did you say undertale?"

Irritated, Shigaraki clicked his tongue, "Yes I said undertale. What? Are you going deaf now, hero?"

"You played undertale?"

"Well, duh. Wouldn't even mention it if I didn't."

"…do you like it?"

"Well yeah, it was one of the greatest games of its time. It was smart, the music was fucking great, the characters were cool and the medaness of it was mind…" then suddenly the obvious clicked in his brain "…blowing." The villain stopped his mini speech and looked back at the hero. His already big, green eyes grew to twice their original size as they sparkled with mini stars. With a smile was curled from to ear to ear as he bounced in place like a child looking at a present. It was disturbing, to say the least. But not as weird as one fact: "you know about undertale?"

The hero just burst out in excitement. "Well yeah, it's a gaming classic. With its amazing storytelling, fun music, and charming characters it's just one of my all-time favourite old RPGs. I mean that game was out before quirks were around. It's crazy how good it is compared to the mindless quick buck games of today. I don't know. Games around that time seemed to have a lot more heart put into them. But because it's so old no one has really heard about it let alone played it. Especially kids my age. They just like to play the newest hero game or something. They don't even bother to look at the classics. I mean I like those games too but It's a real shame. Undertale was just such an amazing game."

The villain blinked twice. "You're a gamer?"

Slightly embarrassed, the hero scratched his head. "Well, kind of. I haven't had time to game since attending U.A. But back in junior high, I use to game a lot. I just love old arcade games, RPGs, and puzzle ones the best. Especially games back before quirks were a thing. I don't know why I'm so into them. Maybe because they were made by quirkless people. Someone without powers was able to make something so amazing. Maybe I just like the thought of that." The was a tone of sadness as Izuku went on. The energy he had before slowly faded away. Still, he tried to pick it up again. "Anyway, while I don't play much anymore I do still like to play from time to time." There was silence. Complete and utter silence. Slightly concerned, Izuku shifted his eyes back to the villain who was just staring at him with a wide eye expression between the fingers of his hand mask. "I did say something wrong?"

"No," the villain stated in a daze. "But the fact you didn't say something wrong is scary and…relatable. It's so creepy. I think I'm just going to leave now." Shigaraki shot up from his own seat and bolted toward the guards. Please just take him away from this hero before could attempt to fill his friendship meter by one point.

"Wait please don't go." Izuku tried to call out to the villain "I've always wanted to talk to someone about undertale. So, won't you talk to me?" But the villain just wouldn't listen at all. So, it was Kurama's turn to talk or at this case taunt.

The fox jumped from where he was sitting and walked right up to where the glass that separated them. He let out his signature laugh which caused the villain to stop with chills. "Poor, poor Shigaraki. So, scared of a little pleasant conversation. It's not like it will hurt you or anything so what are you afraid of. What will you die from talking about a game you like? If that's so, then kept running like the man-child you are."

Swiftly, the villain turned back. He caught the smug eyes of the sniggering fox. He was laughing at him. mocking him with those eyes. "I'm not scared."

"Ha ha ha. Could have fooled me, with the way you tried to run right now. Such a pathetic sight. Just like you."

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it. Honestly, your type is not interesting at all. So stereotypical childish villain. Why my Eve chooses to bother with you at all is beyond me. But if you're all so scared to talk run away. It's all you villains are good for."

"I'm not scared."

"Then prove it."

The second the fox said that Shigaraki was back at his seat glaring at the hero with his usual grumpy expression. "Hit me."

The hero's eyes bulged out at the sudden request. "…what?"

"Hit me with a fucking question already!" he snapped looking like he was ready to hit something. Preferably, the fox who was grinning in victory. Oh, what he would give to have the chance to disintegrate the grin right off him. "You wanted to talk let's talk. Give me a question already and we can get this over with faster.

Izuku's eyes gleam with excitement. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

And so, the days went by with Izuku coming by the prison and talk to Shigaraki. He managed to fine something they can both relate with to some degree. Although they still have some differing thoughts here and there. They are still at heart a villain and a hero. That one thing was their interest in games. They would take for hours about the games they played and what type they liked. Shigaraki seemed to be most into ones where you become mega powerful and slaughter everyone in your path as well as horror games. Meanwhile, Izuku loves classic story-driven RPGs as well as platformers and puzzles. But for some reason, the game that they seem to want to talk about the most was undertale. Perhaps because it's was just a rare thing to find someone who played it nowadays since it was such an old game. To finally find that someone just lit up a spark in them. "You've never done a pacifist run in undertale before?" Izuku gasped in shock. "Why?"

"Pacifist was so boring. I tried it once but it's such a hassle to try and figure out how not to kill everyone. There was this one time I almost made it but then that stupid flower came out and I just wanted to kill him, so I did. All that progress…gone. Still, I rather kill everything instead. Especially that stupid skeleton. Killed me like 500 times. That boss battle was such a pain to get through. Then it all ends with a game crash and this creepy jump care."

"Well yeah if you go full-on genocide Chara eases everything. The only way you can get it back is by giving them your soul."

"Who the fuck is Chara? I thought their name was frisk or something like that from what I heard"

Izuku arched an eyebrow at the villain's question. "You don't know much about the hidden lore of undertale do you?" The villain didn't even bother to hide it as he shook his head. "Well I won't spoil anything for you just in case you want to go back and do it. If you do you need to do a true reset so Chara doesn't mess with the ending. Hey, are there any other old games you like?"

"Hum…well the Zelda games are pretty classic. I remember sensei giving me one. Ocarina of time I think. That was a good game. If it wasn't for that stupid fairy," Shigaraki grumbled in his breath. "Hey, listen. Hey, listen." He mocked in the girlish high-pitched voice. "She's so fucking annoying."

With a nod of understanding, Izuku crossed his arms, "yeah Navi was pretty annoying. She doesn't even say anything useful and most of the time you can figure it out without her help. But then there's the owl."

"I know right!" Shigaraki jumped in immediately with the mentioning of that owl. "That fucking owl and his long ass explanations. I tried to do a speed run and he slowed me down so many times. Why the hell is yes, the first option you get when he asks if you want to hear it again! If I heard it once so no I don't want to hear it again."

"Yeah and he's almost unavoidable. Sometimes you don't even realise he's there and then suddenly he traps you in another one of his long explanations. Then there was this one time in the game. I was just exploring, and I suddenly got caught by him. Then for some reason, he flew me back to Hyrule castle. All that exploration progress. Gone."

"Tell me about it. I almost disintegrated my controller when that happened. I was so mad."

"but it was still a pretty good game. The ocarina music was so pretty."

"Yeah. They were pretty songs huh?"

"Midoriya your time is up. You need to go now," called out a voice beyond the doors.

A sadden frown formed on the young hero's face as he looked away. With a disappointed sigh he turned back to the villain with his usual bright smile. "Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Shigaraki." As the boy hopped out of his seat he made his way to the open door waiting for him. He didn't bother to wait for a goodbye. He learned it would be a waste of both their times since he knew the villain would never give it and that's fine. The little steps of progress they made thus far was good enough for him.

"Tomura." The sudden call caused the hero to stop in his tracks. Cautiously, he turned back only to see the villain facing away from him. Hearing the hero's footsteps come to a halt, the villain spoke again, "just call me Tomura," he said bluntly with no explanation what so ever. He wasn't going to give him one anyway. He doesn't have an answer himself.

Never the less, Izuku's eyes sparkled at the request as his smile became ten times brighter. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Tomura. Oh, and feel free to call me Izuku." With a skip in his step, he eventually made it to the exit and was about to go through. But not without hearing words he never would expect from the villain.

"See you tomorrow, Izuku."

For whatever reason, the boy's heart went into a frenzy. He quickly looked back, yet the villain still had his back turned to him. but that didn't matter. He was happy none the less. "Yeah, see you." and with that, the hero finally left the villain alone to his own thoughts as well as his own rapidly beating heart.

The villain stared at his cuffed hands. He then turned around and saw that yes, the hero did leave. He soon spotted his own reflection on the glass. He glared at it. "Why the fuck did you say all of that crap. You idiot. No good will come from that hero. He'll hurt you and leave you like all the others did," he told himself. Then the image of the boy's smiling face came to mind and well it melted those thoughts away. His kind words. His gentle tone. The fact he kept trying to break the walls between them even if it seems. It might as well be impossible. Almost impossible. He can feel it. The walls slowly being chipped away with every visit. Every line that comes out of his naive mouth. Every smile he gave him. "But he's so kind," he reasoned with himself. The villain was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the room changing. It collapsed into a sea of red as rain suddenly fell from the heavens. Shigaraki looked up and the endless sea of red. "What the fuck?"

"You're becoming dangerously close to my Eve. Tomura Shigaraki."

The villain jumped and fell into the rain puddles below him. They felt odd. Although he could have sworn he heard a splash he didn't feel wet at all. In fact, he could barely feel the raindrops hitting his skin. It was unnatural just like this whole world. He turned around to the voice and spotted the ever so smug Kurama looking down at him. "What the fuck do you want asshole? And where the hell are we?"

"This is my world, so I get to ask the questions here." The Servamp soon formed his signature blade and pointed it at the villain's neck. "Tell me scum. What are your intentions with my Eve?"

"I don't have any. He came to me."

The Servamp hummed. The villain did have a point. It was his Eve that reached out to him for whatever reason he could never understand. He dropped his blade and glared closer to the young villain. Soon he reached out and violently grabbed his chin and yanked it up. He examined his mask hand face closely, "I don't get it. What's so special about you that caught my Eve's eye. You're just some cartoony naive villain. You have no strong ideals to fight for other than destruction…" his words faded as he heard what he was saying. It was so relatable. A smirk formed on his lips as he let out a dastardly laugh. "It's almost like looking into a mirror. A very whiney mirror." Eventually, he dropped the villain without warning. The young villain face-planted the floor with a groan. "So, young one, what are your thoughts about my Eve?"

After pealing his face off the ground, the villain spat out an answer, "He's a weirdo."

Kurama yawned boredly, "Surely you have something more interesting to say about him."

The villain spat at the Servamp as he pushed himself off the ground. He sat crossed legged amongst the puddles of red. Then he contemplated for a while and soon gave his verdict. "He's overly cheerful and naive. He always has that stupid smile on his face. Every time I see it I feel like I'll go blind. He's a try hard. Always pushing further even though it's useless. Pointless even. I bet he's the type to grind for hours just to beat all the bosses of the game. Even the optional ones."

"You're right on that regard," Kurama chuckled as a delightful memory played in his mind. "I remember this one time, during his middle school years, he grinded for hours just to beat this one boss. Even after all that grinding, he got himself handed to constantly. But he never admitted defeat. After a whole night of battle, he eventually won, cheered and fell asleep soon after. Literally, he jumped up standing and almost fell back on top of me. I had to drag him into bed and save his progress for him. It was very cute I have to say."

"I bet," the villain whisper to himself; hoping the Servamp wouldn't hear him. Then he looked up at the man in wonder. "Why is he trying so hard for me? Were supposed to be enemies. I tried to kill him and his friends. He should hate me."

The mood of the room soon matched the glum exterior of this gloomy red world. Kurama's smile faded as he looked up at the red rainclouds. Soon he sighed and plopped himself next to the young villain. "Listen Shigaraki, I don't know what my Eve is thinking, trying to talk to you at all. But I do know this: during your little bout in the USJ, you said something to him. Something the triggered the hero inside of him. He told me the look you were giving him that day was a look of someone screaming for help. This is his way to answer the call. Your call." Then Kurama sneaked a hand on Shigaraki's back. "As a hero, this is his way of trying to save you."

"…I still don't get it. It doesn't make any sense. He's so weird," he spat out mildly annoyed with an unconscious smile.

Laughing wholesomely, Kurama looked up at the gloomy red sky. "He is. But that's the part of him I love the most." He glanced back at Shigaraki. Easily, he caught that smile of his beneath the mask he wore. It was…a soft one. One that feels familiar to him. It's like the smile he made when he got close to his Eve. It will only grow the more they interact. He knows this, and it entertained him oddly enough. "An Eve is the most precious thing to a Servamp. I assure you Shigaraki I am no different to my siblings in that regard. Izuku is my everything and my reason to keep living in this cursed world. Helping him achieve his goals is the meaning of my existence." He suddenly preached. Shigaraki listened intently as he met with the Servamp's heated gaze. "I'll allow this odd bond between you two grow. You make my Eve very happy after all."

"I make him happy?" Shigaraki asked so innocently like the child he really was.

Kurama nodded with assurance. "Yes, he really does enjoy your little chats. He seems to get more and more excited with each visit. So, I will allow this to continue. However," as fast as lighting a blade became dangerously close to the young villain's neck. The sharpness allowed blood to trickle down. "One wrong move and I will have your head. Tenko Shimura."

The sudden mentioning of that name gave the villain a small heart attack. He never expected to hear that name. Ever. "How do you know?"

A wicked cackle echoed in the young villain's ears. "I wonder."

Suddenly, the blade and its owner disappeared along with the gloomy red world. He was back in the confinements of his cell as the officers were rushing around. From the sounds of it they were trying to look for him. Eventually, they found him back in his cell safe and cuffed yet again. Like he never left at all. It was odd, to say the least. But nothing as strange as that man knowing his name. His old name. "How the fuck did that bastard know?"

* * *

The next few days flew by fast as Shigaraki and Izuku started to branch off from games into other things. Like favourite foods and movies, they liked. Izuku learned that Shigaraki did have quite the sweet tooth. So, every once and a while he would bring in something sweet for him. With the help of his sweet mother of course. Shigaraki learned that Izuku loved hero movies. No surprised there. however, he was a sucker for romantic comedies. It oddly suited him. The more they learned about the other the more they become invested in one another. There was even a moment where Izuku convinced the guard to uncuffed him when they talk. The boy noticed how they make him feel uncomfortable, so he asked them to take them off. Even more, surprising Shigaraki never tried to do anything when they talked. Maybe because they were more guards, or he was to focus on Izuku to care to try anything. Eventually, the day came were Izuku told him something important. To him anyway. "The U.A sport's festival is coming up," the young hero suddenly brought up. "Do you know about it?"

Shigaraki clicked his tongue at the question. "Well duh. It's one of the biggest events of the year. You have to live under a rock not to know about it."

"Yeah well…I'll be competing of course, so I was hoping you would watch me."

Shigaraki was confused at the boy's innocent request. "How the hell can I do that? I'm stuck here remember?"

"Oh, I worked something out. So just promise to watch me ok," the hero replied with an earnest puppy like gaze.

The villain held his hands up in defeat. "Ok fine I'll do it. But don't expect me to cheer you on, brat."

This didn't dampen the hero's spirit at all. It only made it brighter. "Thanks, I'll do my best out there."

"Tch, whatever," the villain spat with a hidden smile.

* * *

_Soon the big day arrived. I was taken to an isolated area with a single TV. Of course, I had to be chained again and wasn't alone. Although I thought security would be a little tighter, but there's just one man here. From what I have seen he's not even an officer. He's a detective. They send a detective to guard me. Should I feel insulted by that? Either way, the man sat me down with a brief greeting and explanation. I didn't really listen much nor cared to listen. All I caught that his name was Naomasa or something. I didn't even listen to the opening ceremony. It was so long and boring. Let's get to the fucking action already! Eventually, the first event started. It was simple enough. You just need to outrun each other. That was until this ice brat froze almost half the contestants. I hope Izuku wasn't one of them…the fuck am I thinking? I don't care about that damn brat!_

Shigaraki grumbled in his seat as he fidgeted around. The detective in the room made quick note and glanced at the screen. "Don't worry he's fine." He said aloud. The sudden comment caused the young villain to glance over his shoulder. Naomasa gave him a polite smile. "A good friend of mine is a teacher at U.A. One of Midoriya's teachers even. He tells me that he reminds him much of himself. If that's the case that kid is going to be tough to beat. Don't you think?" The villain didn't respond and just turned back to the screen. Good thing two since Izuku came into view much to the villain's hidden relief. Still no matter how hard he tried to hide it Naomasa sharp eyes were quick to spot it. It was a good sign. Whatever that boy was doing it was working.

Soon the first obstacle appeared which just happen to be giant robots. Shigaraki's mouth dropped at the ridiculous size of them. "HE'S GOING TO DIE!" his words were soon eaten as that ice student again took charge and froze the bots. Which was good. One obstacle down but with the way he froze them they toppled over on top of the other students. Crashing all the unfortunate souls beneath it. "What a douchebag" Luckily, some of the students were able to survive but he didn't care about that. He only cared about one. With a poke of a back/green blade, a hole was made from the frozen pieces of the robot. Then out popped out Izuku with another random student. He held his hand up to them and helped pull them up along with a few others.

"AWE, SUCH AN ACT OF KINDNESS. LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A REAL GOOD SAMARITAN OUT THERE. BUT WILL THAT BE HIS DOWNFALL IN THE END? WHAT DO YOU THINK MUMMY?" ask out the overly enthusiastic announcer.

"Don't know. Don't care," spat his very not so enthusiastic cohort.

Eventually, Izuku moved on with the race. Slashing and blocking all the enemy robots that stood in his way. Shigaraki noticed something then. A little black something. "Is that Kurama?" Yes, the little black fox was perched on one of the young hero's shoulders. How did he not notice him before? "What the hell is he doing there?"

Naomasa rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose he had to. He is Izuku's quirk, so I suppose he had to come with him. Although I'm not really sure how it works fully."

Yet another mystery to think about besides how the hell that Servamp knew his old name. The next obstacle was a… precarious one. They had to make their way on ropes to an almost guarantee fall to death. "U.A is insane. Are they trying to kill their students!" Shigaraki yelled as he hunched back to his chair with a pout. "This is ridiculous." Still, Izuku miraculously made it through the area without dying surprisingly enough. However, since he couldn't go through the obstacle easily, like some other students, he was very far behind. Although the next obstacle was… "A fucking mine filed! That's it I'm convinced. U.A is trying to murder their students!"

With a small chuckle, Naomasa raised an eye brown at the villain along with a suggestive smirk. "You sure you care about the students? Or just one in particular?" The villain froze and didn't bother to speak. This confused the detective. "What no comeback or anything?" Still the villain was silence. "You really do care about that kid."

"…he's different from the others." He finally responded.

The detective hummed thoughtfully "…I see."

When they looked back on the screen, they saw said student doing something more than a little... strange. He was digging up the bombs with his shield and placed them into a shallow hole? "What the hell is he doing now?" Even the detective with all his analysis skills couldn't figure out the boy's master plan. At least not until it happened. Suddenly, there was an explosion of pink smoke and young Izuku and Kurama when flying over the competition very literally on his shield. Once he started flying down he stood on his shield like a surfboard and bluntly landed on solid ground. He started running soon after, as two other students came running to pass him. Only one thing when in the villain's mind. "The fuck just happened?"

After seeing the boy's stunt for himself, Naomasa could piece together what happened. "I see now. He used the bomb as a launching board to make him fly. Since they're weak on their own, he had to carefully gather them together and then used his shield to protect and project himself out of the blast. He said he was clever but not a mad genius. Amazing."

So Izuku was in the lead with two others close behind him. The ice user and a boy with explosive hands. For some reason, the explosive boy was in a bad mood and was screaming every second he got close to the young green hero. There was an obvious annoyance of the fox's face and he did…something no one saw coming. He hopped off the boy's shoulder and pounced on to the explosive boy with a mouth. This caused a type of wild domino effect as the boy screamed in terror forcing him to collide with the ice user. Between the two of them and their quirks they spiralled into complete chaos, as they collided with the other students who spiral into the next lot…and then the next… and then the next. Before any of that could happen completely Kurama jump off and rushed back to his master. "…well that was something right folks?" said the announcer nervously.

"You can say that again," his grumbled grumpy partner.

With that Izuku Midoriya wins the race. "Whooo!" Shigaraki cheered as he raised his arms in the air. The gestures caused the detective to chuckle slightly. Hearing the laugh the villain imminently dropped his arms and tried to act cool. Repeat the word try. "Well good for him he won." That didn't last long as it was soon announced that since he was first he won 10,000,000 points A.K.A an instant win if you beat him in the next round. "Oh no."

_The next stage was also simple enough too. A cavalry battles. Team up with the other students in groups of 3 or 4 and combine the points you collected form the race as a group. The goal is to steal the other team's headband and collect points. Simple, right? That is unless you get the instant win ticket. How the hell is the kid going to get out of this one? He practically has a massive bullseye on him telling everyone 'hey if you take me out you win the game'. This is so unfair. Still, he managed to round up a team of…is one of them a bird?_

Shigaraki stared at Izuku's final team which consisted of a girl with goggles, another girl with round cheeks and a guy with a bird for a head. "Well this is going to be interesting." With a bang of a gun, the teams rushed in on Izuku team because of course, they did. "Tech, assholes all of them. Picking on the kid like that. Why don't they pick on someone their own size?"

"Well it's to be expected," Naomasa said with a solemn expression. The odds don't look to well for young Izuku. Not when every student after his head. But this is pretty much normal in this society. "If you want to remain the number one you have to fight for it. That's just how the world works. Right now, Izuku is the top dog and so to knock him down others must force him down."

"That's why this world is unfair. They always pick on the weak."

"That's strange. Usually being number one means their strong." The detective interjected.

"Well but…but…shut up damn it!" Shigaraki yelled back as he sulked back in his. "Izuku doesn't look like the most intimidating kid. They'll crush him!"

"I don't think so," Naomasa augured. "the boy has quite a mind on him. I'm sure he has somewhat of a plan."

And somewhat of a plan he had. With the combination of all their strengths, they were able to make a powerful defensive team. With the power of tech and quirks, they were able to fly out of most combated scenarios. Add to that the power of this shadow bird having their flanks and Izuku's shield and it's almost like fighting an impenetrable fortress that can fly. It's near impossible to fight them. Still many tried. They targeted the group the best they could but with such a powerful defence it was hard to get a crack in their armour. It wasn't until they manage to break a piece of tech that they wore did they manage to dent it. However, at this point, many have already given up the grand prize and started to aim for each other. Except for one group. They seem oddly determined to eliminate them. Their head was the most noticeable one in the group with his white and red hair. He made the first attack as a wave of ice trapped them both in one area. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They had no choice but to fight each other…or at least that's what the audience expected. Instead, Izuku's team disappeared. Of course, everyone was at a loss. "WHAT!" Shigaraki yelled as he jumped off his seat. They were gone.

"WHOA, TEAM MIDORIYA HA COMPLETELY DISAPPEARED! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" the announcer yelled at his partner.

"I don't know," he spoke into the mic with a clear layer of confusion. "Is this a part of the kid's quirk?"

As the timer when down the audience began to wonder what will become of the missing team. Will they get disqualified or what. Something like this has never been seen before so there's no telling what the result will be. It even got the judges confused. At one point they changed the leader board ranks with Midoriya's team ranking question marks since no one knew what happened to them. The clock continued to click down and still, they were nowhere to be seen. "What's going to happen to them if they don't show back up?" Shigaraki questioned the detective.

Naomasa reply was a simple shoulder shrug. "I'm not sure. I'm assuming they'll get disqualified."

"But that's not fair!" the villain whined. "They still have the instant win. And they fought so hard to keep it that way. They could and should win!"

"I'm sure they will," Naomasa calmly cut through the villain's words. "If they show up again."

That is the big if. What will happen if they don't show up again? It's pretty much game over for them. "Come on, brat. Get back here." The villain whispered the villain under his breath. He wants the kid to win. He doesn't know why but he wanted him to win. Time continued to tick. Izuku wasn't there. The other students were worried about other things. Like getting top marks. So far since Izuku's team was thrown out of the loop the winning team was being batted around by Bakugou's and Todoroki's teams. They each keep stealing the other's head bands to they were getting patted around. The times when down. Still no Izuku. At this rate, the match will end, and the victor will either be Bakugou or Todoroki. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. The timer went down. Still no Izuku. The villain was getting irritated. Far too irritated. "WHERE ARE YOU IZUKU!" he yelled at the computer screen.

Then just like that Izuku and co reappeared on to the scene shocking everyone who saw. They came back as mysteriously as they appeared. No one was ready nor knew what happened. But they still must roll with it. "Well, ladies and gentlemen seem like our top team has just reappeared and just in time to with under 10 secs on the clock. Talk about timing." And so the leader board imminently changed and Izuku was once again the top dog. At the announcement, both Todoroki and Bakugou team stopped fighting each other and headed towards Izuku. But it was too little too late. Raising his arm up in victory, Izuku stood complexly still as the buzzer rang their victory. "AND SO IZUKU Midoriya TEAM WINS the top place. Whoa, talk about a close match."

"Yes!" Shigaraki screamed for their victory. Yet the team themselves didn't look too victorious. They all wore glum expressions as their victory was announced. It was like they felt like it wasn't a victory at all. Even their leader, Izuku Midoriya himself didn't look all too proud. Despite his hand being held up in victory, his head was down as if he lost. The only one that seemed mildly proud was the little fox on the boy's shoulder. He smiled widely in his usual way as his tales waged his tails about. "Why does he look so sad?" The villain doesn't get it at all.

_The next stage was a set of one and one battles. Your typical tournament style gameplay where the strongest with be proclaimed the victor. They just need to win all their matches and beat everyone that stood in their way. why they win was simple enough too. Either knock them out or incompact them. Or push them out of bounds. Funnily enough, the brat was the first one up. He was facing some purple haired kid who looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. There was one thing very off. That fox wasn't with him. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Since he was with him in the first 2 events I thought he would be with him too. But he's not. Why?_

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS FIRST MATCH STARTED. WE GOT IZUKU MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A AND HITOSHI SHINSO OF GENERAL EDUCATION. NOW, ARE YOU ALL READY FOR A BATTLE!"

"YEAH."

"LET'S GO!"

And so, the fight begins with the two students starting it off with one another. Shinso was the one to break the silence with an almost villainous smirk. "So, you can just give up like that? I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chance like that." Izuku looked physically hurt. He growled at the other student who smiles gleefully. He opened his mouth about to yell at him then stopped. His rage simmered down as he calmly holds out his arms. Suddenly, his tattoo glowed and out came a pen and a notebook. The other students looked at the green haired boy confusedly as he wrote in the notebook with the speed of lightning.

The odd and sudden gestures confused everyone even the detective. "Now what is he doing?" he asked aloud.

"He's using his weird quirk," the villain responded. With a quick glance to the villain he sighed and explained, "Well during his fight against me he used that notebook to communicate with his fox without saying a word. From what I can tell anything he writes in that book that information is transferred to another person. I don't really know how it works." He then though back to that fight. Where the kid fought so hard to defeat them and was doing well. He and his pet caused a lot of trouble, but they were able to pin them down then All Might have to show up…wait. That doesn't feel right. That doesn't feel right at all. The villain tried to remember. He's almost sure that wasn't the end of the kid's annoying fight. He did something else…he used his sword and shield at some point. Right? The memory was so hazy. He couldn't fully remember. Why? He shook the thoughts form this head and diverted the conversation. "So, what's will sleepy eyes over there. What's this take about someone giving up?"

Naomasa raised an eyebrow at him, "Weren't you listening? Some kids felt like they didn't deserve the win. Something about not remembering what they did. So, they gave up their spots."

"Oh…well that's stupid," Shigaraki commented as he slouched further into his chair. He tried to focus on the match. At the time the two students seemed to end up doing a fist battle, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that day. He tried to remember. He wanted to remember. All Might came just before Nomu could land a critical blow on the kid and his pet, right? No…he summoned his shield and stopped it…then All Might came in. Yeah, that's when he came in and sent Nomu flying…no. Something else happened. The kid did something else. What was it? For a brief second, he could hear the voices of the past.

_"I'll ask again please give up Shigaraki."_

All Might said that, right? More voiced came.

_"It's a hero's duty to save those in need!"_

The kid said that. He definitely said that…but when?

_"It's a hero's job to help those in need no matter who they are. Like I said no one is going to die today. That includes you, Shigaraki."_

Shigaraki felt a warm tingle on his cheeks. Like someone touched them. It was a comforting feeling. Something that he hadn't felt in years. He reached up to touch the ghostly warm feeling. Like a hand touched him. For some reason, he could see the smiling face of young Izuku Midoriya. It felt and look so real but… "When did he do that?" He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realise the match was over and a new one was already in progress. "Wait I dozed off. Who won?"

"Midoriya," Naomasa said with a chuckle. "He even gave this mini speech to his opponent to not give up. Such a good sport. He'll make quite the hero one day."

"Yeah…right…"

_The battled when on without a hitch but no stunt really catches my eye. I'm they were all kind of cool. Especially, this one kid with explosive hands. But then this one kid come on stage. He looked cold and dead with those eyes of his. They were duel coloured. Kind of a rarity to see these days. His hair was also dual coloured with red and white. His opponent didn't seem to be very interesting those besides his overly large elbows. He continued this uninteresting streak as he was frozen in a wave of ice. Such a powerful quirk. I almost feel sorry for the next guy he was up against. I was right too as well. It wasn't as flashy of a victory as the first kid but an easy win still. All he did was froze the guy's exhaust pipes and then freeze him in place. It was kind of entertaining really to watch the kid utterly defeat anyone so easily. The poor sap he's up against next..._

Shigaraki mind stopped as his eyes widen at who will fight the overpowered young hero next. On instinct, his legs hopped up off his seat as his lips quivered at the sight. "No..." the boy's next opponent was young Izuku. It was announced right after he won his second match against a girl with vines for hair. The match was easy enough for him with his sword and shield. He easily overpowered her by cutting through her hair and knocking it way. But there was no way he was going to have an easy time with this kid. Absolutely no way. "He can't fight that kid. He's too strong!" The villain yelled out with an obvious layer of worry. "Fighting him is like being a level 10 warrior going up against a level 50 boss! He'll be crushed in seconds!"

Naomasa smiled at the villain. "You really are quite a bit about that boy. Don't you?"

Immediately, Shigaraki realised his mistake and slumped back down in his chair and pouted with his arms crossed. "No," he spat out. "I'm just saying that he's too weak to go up against this boss like a kid. It's not fair."

"Sure," the detective said slyly only half believing the not so subtle villain. Then he looked back at the screen as the two young hero students walked up to the battlefield. It's not going to be an easy fight for him he knows that. However, his good friend chose this kid for a reason and he can see it right off the bat. It's the eyes. They burned with such fire and drive. "Something tells me this kid isn't going down without a fight. Just look at his eyes. Those are the type of eyes to someone who doesn't give up easily."

"His eyes?" The villain looked back at the screen and honed closer to the boy's eyes. The detective was right. He's seen those eyes often. Those were the same eyes he had on when he tried to reach out for him. He won't lose. He refused to lose. Not with lout giving this battle 100%.

* * *

There were others watching this match. They were all waiting in anticipation. Waiting to see just how the young Eve will do against such a formidable force. A total of 14 of them in the group but 7 pairs. They all sat around the massive movie like a screen in their main pairs. Some were curious about what the child could do. Others were cautious wanting to analysis every detail in case of future conflicts. Some were excited while others looked like they didn't care at all. A certain young pianist happened to be one of them. He coldly sat beside his partner with both his arms and legs crossed. His partner tilted his head at him while leaning on one of his hands for support. With a cheeses grin, he asked his partner: " aren't you even a little bit excited. This is your little brother's match after all."

The other sighed in mild annoyance. "Shoto still refuses to use his fireside even after all this time. He's most likely to continue with this trend. So, whether he wins or loses doesn't matter if he can't see the talent he's wasting."

The other chucked at his partner's sour expression. "You certainly have a soft spot for your siblings don't you, angel cakes?" His partner did bother to respond and cut the conversation there.

Meanwhile, the youngster of the lot could contain her excitement. She watched the screen grinning wildly in anticipation. Her legs twitched around like an excitable child. Well in terms of ages she was the youngest of the group. Her partner eyed her up and down wondering if he should be worried or not. It's been a while since he'd seen her so happy. She could explode in any second. Then again, their partnership is pretty recent. "Hey, you feeling ok? You're not usually this happy."

"I feel absolutely fine!" She burst out in cheer. Feeling all eyes on her and realizing her volume, she slumped into her chair attempting to hide from all the eyes in her way. Nervously, she twiddled with her fingers. "I'm just really excited about this matchup. It just holds so much weight and meaning. Not to mention this is Izuku Midoriya we're talking about. My favourite MHA character and the reason why I want to be a hero."

Each of the pairs looked at her oddly. Although only one spoke up. The one pair that looked like completely opposite ages. But believe it or not the smallest of the two was the eldest. "MHA?" The small 'child' questioned. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't mind her guys he says wired crap like that all the time," her partner groaned while munching on some ice he was given. Still, it wasn't even to fill his insatiable hunger. Lazily, he tugged the sleeve of his excited partner. "Hey make me something, will you. I'm starving"

With a sighed the girl held out her palm. "When are you not starving." Suddenly a part of the hand glowed in a rainbow of colour. Emerging from the light was a plan looking chocolate bar. Nothing strange here. "Here take these snickers. This should stop your complaining for a while."

In a flash, the bar was taken right out of her hands. "And that's why you're my Eve." Without a thought, he chopped on the bar whole not even bothering to savour the flavour. If he did he might have noticed something odd about its taste. Or not. He'll eat anything so long as it's edible and taste ok. Eventually, he was struck by drowsiness as the world seemed to warp and turn in his vision. "Whoa, you guys feeling ok? You all look wired..." his head soon dropped to the table with a thud. The snorting boomed from his gaping mouth.

They all turned to the causer since she was the only one who could do this. Innocently, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's either this or listening to him whine every minute or so for more food." They all soon agreed that yes this was for the best. It would get rather annoying and they all need to focus on the battle ahead.

That's when one of them spoke up. "Don't you think you guys are taking this a little too seriously? I mean he's just a kid."

"I agree with my Eve," an older woman spoke out coldly. "The boy looks more like a rabbit rather than a deadly wolf. I highly doubt he would cause any harm."

"Have you forgot who that boy is!" One of their comrades burst into anger. "He's the Eve of melancholy. Tsubaki must have chosen him for a reason and it can't be a good one."

"Calm down young master." His partner called out to him. "Form the reports Tsubaki seemed to have calmed down. I think this is a good opportunity to give him a chance."

"Give him a chance after everything he did? Do you? To pride? Greed even?" A solemn silence took hold of the group as unwanted memories plagued their mind. They can never forget or more, so they can't forget.

Getting sick of the silence, one of them tried to lighten the mood. "Come in now little brother. Lighten up. This kid isn't Tsubaki after all." His partner close by nodded strongly in agreement. However, his light-hearted smile soon turned to a stern one as he gave his own opinion. "While it's true that a lot of the things Tsubaki did is disputable. I learned there is such a thing as second chances. I mean just look at Tsurugi. And from the looks of things this Izuku Midoriya is the one giving this chance."

"That's right," their leader spoke up. " Form the reports and from Tsubaki himself, the boy is pretty much a goodie two shoes to the extreme. I mean he'd done so much for others."

"He attempted to save his friend from a slime villain, save a student during a practical exam while breaking several limbs and of course there's the USJ incident which not many know the truth of to name a few," his partner cut off while listing a few of the boy's accomplishments so far. "From what we have seen the boy is no villain, but he might make a great allay if we can convince him and Tsubaki to join us."

"A big 'if'."

"Shhh! You guys the match is starting." And so, they all such their mouths and watch the current match unfold.

* * *

 

Just as expected, Todoroki launched a massive ice attack that froze half the stadium. Along with Izuku. "Welp that was a quick match," Shigaraki groaned. "Stupid overpowered half and half bastard." He might have said that a little too soon. Suddenly, there was a bang. It the like something was chipping the ice hammering away. Then a green and black object poked out of the ice and sliced down in all angles. Then they fell one by one. Each piece sliding on top of the other and so forth till it revealed the whole picture. And that was Izuku holding his shield and an extremely lengthy version of his blade. Now that its job was done it shrunk back to regular size. Both the villain and detective, even the entire audience was gapping in shock.

Izuku pointed his blade at Todoroki. "Is that all you got?" he taunted. The shock on the other boy's face switched to one of annoyance as he launched another blast of ice. Izuku was quick to respond as he held his shield to protect himself. It grew and expanded into a shell-like bubble the ice was able to get through and since it appeared to be a weaker blast it was easy for Izuku to slice his way free. "You're going to need to do better than that."

"WHOA!" the crowd cheered with delight. They seemed to have thought this match would end quickly as well. They were all wrong.

"Well, seems like this match is more even than I thought," Shigaraki said in awe as his eyes glued themselves to the screen. He watched every move with such intensity in his eyes. It when by so fast yet so elegantly. Todoroki would try and capture Izuku in his ice, but the boy always found a way to dodge, block and even cut his way through. It's because of this he was able to land a good hit with his shield right on top of his opponent.

"AND WITH THAT MIDORIYA LANDED THE FIRST KILLER BLOW. HAS THE EVER-POWERFUL TODOROKI MET HIS MATCH?"

No, that answer was no. He wasn't going to give up yet. Instead of trying another massive blast he made a more precise one. The frost crawled up Izuku's blade as well as his arm. Almost like frostbite itself, it tried to capture him whole in its frosty clutches. But Izuku wasn't done either. With one forceful strike Izuku was able to cut away free but bashing his shield on the ice's source. Even if the connection of ice was cut it was still a perfect opportunity for Todoroki to make another strike. So, he shot another blast of ice. At this point, Izuku had to options. Block or…Suddenly his shield disappeared, and his arm sparked with energy. With a holder of pain, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SMASH!". That single punch was able to shatter that whole blast of ice, but it came with a painful price. "AAAHHH!" Izuku screamed in agonising pain. The arm he used when completely limp as blood sprouted out from small openings. It looked painful. It was painful. His entire arm looked like it was crushed by cinder blocks from the way it was coloured by a sickly bloody bruised colour.

"What the fuck happened?" Shigaraki asked in complete shock.

Naomasa hummed solemnly. "I was afraid of this. This is another part of Izuku's quirk. Extreme super strength. As powerful as it is It puts a hefty toll on his body. Since he's still not able to use it he constantly breaks himself. Or so I hear from a friend of mine."

"Why the hell did he use it then?" the villain snapped. "He was doing fine before. So why is he using it now? I thought he was smarter than that." he complained

Then a voice came from the TV. It was Izuku's voice. Recognising the voice immediately he whipped his head back to the screen. "It's easy to forget quirks are physical abilities. So, everyone has a limit even you." he hissed in pain as he tried to move his broken free arm. It was of no use. Still, he continued to try as if proving a point. "Listen we are all giving it our all. I'm even using this side of my quirk. Even though I know it will hurt me. All so I can beat you, Todoroki." Some way somehow, he was able to make a fist and lift his broken arm as high as he could pointing it to the very shocked Todoroki. "You haven't made a scratch on me. Yet you're already starting to freeze thanks to all the ice you were blasting about. Stop messing around Todoroki and come at me with all you got." He bravely declared as his sword materializing into his uninjured arm while his shield strapped itself on his broken arm. And so, the battle continued. It was a bloody mess of ice as Todoroki did everything in his power to freeze Izuku. But his movements were slow and even with a broken arm, Izuku was still just as fast as before. Eventually, he landed another clean hit.

"This is great," Shigaraki cheered. "That ice kid is running out of MP. He can't use his ice as fast or as powerful as before. If Izuku keeps going like this he'll win." He doesn't know why he was so happy about that. He just was. He couldn't really explain it, but he just wanted the kid to win. He wanted his victory so badly. The next time they talk he'll congratulate him fully.

Those congratulations where set on hold as Izuku said something life-changing. Life changing to Todoroki. "It's your quirk! Not his!" he said it so loudly and so proud it somehow resonated with the heart of all who heard. But not as much as it did to Todoroki. Those words. They were all he needed to hear.

Suddenly, the ice boy combusted into flames. The audience was in complete silence beside a call from the hero Endeavor but none of that mattered. Not to the two on the field. That sudden burst of flames was enough to completely melt the ice on the boy's body. This is it. Everything he has. He'll give Izuku exactly what he wanted. "AAHHH!" the boy screamed with all his might. His flames grew intense on one half of his body while the other froze him in place. Despite this terrifying and intense fight, Izuku was still smiling. He smiled through all of it like some madman. Then like that the whole stadium exploded in a glaring flash of light. No one completely knew what happened all there was, was a cloud of smoke. Was the battle over?

"Izuku!" Shigaraki screamed as he dashed the TV. He knelt down and grab the screen as he desperately shook it about. It was like he was trying to shake the smoke away. Scratch that he was trying to shake the smoke away. "Please be there, Izuku. Be ok." He said almost painfully. "You don't have to win. Just be fine!" Eventually, the smoke cleared to reveal a half-broken stage, a half shirtless Todoroki, and…a rainbow dome? "Izuku?"

There was a shock of silence as everyone's eyes landed on the rainbow dome. It shone brightly with light as the colours swirled around as if it was alive. Soon the dome dropped down to show a curled up Izuku right inside it. The was a smirk on his face as he wobbly stood up. He stared at his surprise and worn out opponent with a smile. "Thank you, Todoroki. For giving it all you got. Now it's my turn." In his unbroken hand formed a sword of radiant rainbow light like the dome that protected him. He held the blade up as high as he could and as he did it grew twice as large. "Let's end this." A massive swirl of energy appeared on the scene as he said those words. The swords light grew brighter to the point of blinding. Now for his final strike. "ONE FOR ALL!" he yelled as he slashed down the blade. It was an explosion like no other. It was enough to send a couple of people flying out of there seats as well as break the other half of the stadium. Debris flew from all sides as dusk clouds were forced to swirl rapidly with the force of power. Then there was quiet. The dusk falls and there was only one person still left on the final pieces of the battlefield. And that person was...

"GIVE IT UP TO OUR VICTOR! IZUKU MIDOIYA!"

The crowd roared for the boy's accomplishment. Never have any of them seen such a fight of such intensity and power. Not only that but he was able to beat one of the sport's festival's powerhouses. It was a sight to behold.

Back with the 7 pairs, they watched the end of the match with gaping mouths. They were all speechless. "That was amazing!" almost where speechless. One then jumped up and down on her seat like the fangirl she was, "as expected of Deku. He's so cool." She moved with such delight she accidentally kicked her sleeping partner awake.

"More please!" he yelled awake from his slumber ash held out a hand per tending that something was in it. When he realised he was still with the other company and not in dreamland he sighed in disappointment. Then looked up to see the devastation of the battle's aftermath. "Whoa… the hell happened."

"That boy," one of them said with a shakily and almost terrified voice. He wrapped his arms around his small body trying his best to stop the shaking. "He completely destroyed that other kid…"

"My Eve," his pearly said worryingly as he held his partner close to comfort him.

"So, this is the power of the Eve of melancholy. Incredible."

"Terrifying is more like it," the scared man snapped at his cohorts. "Don't you see. He's even more of a danger than we thought. With that type of power on Tsubaki's side, there's no telling what could happen."

"You have a point little brother, but don't you find that fight strange?"

The man snapped to the other man next to him. "What do you mean?"

"That kid got him on the ropes that entire match. He could have easily won at several points. But he waited for the exact moment his opponent gave everything he got. Why?"

"Hum...that is rather strange. Why did he wait for that?"

"He did it to save him."

All heads turned to the sudden voice who announced such an odd reason. His partner tilted his head at him. "Angel-cakes?"

The man has such awe and amazement in his cold eyes. That coldness melted away and became something of gratitude. All he saw was that boy in all his glory. That boy holding his blade up like the champion he was. This boy… there was a light-radiant form him. It was beautiful. Angelic even. "He saved him…he saved my brother." He could help but feel this light flutter of glee in his heart as his lips cured to a rare smile. "Izuku Midoriya…you're like me."

"WHOO HOO!" the villain cheered in his confused as he hugged the detective tight for no reason. "Did you see that! did you see that! he beat him with a bam and a slash and then I don't even fucking know how to describe it, but it was fucking awesome. WHOOOOOO!" he was so unbelievably happy for the boy's victory we couldn't contain it. He was like a hyperactive child.

Naomasa just laughed as the villains gigged energy rubbed off him. "Midoriya truly is something huh?"

"Something? Something! He was amazing out there. So, so cool!" Shigaraki's high didn't seem to waver anytime soon. Which is good. His bond with the young boy truly is something. And it will only grow strong with this. Just one more step to his rehabilitation…just don't tell him that. Let him enjoy this moment since it wasn't going to last long. Gasps of horror caught the twos attention. The turned to the TV to see Izuku had fallen and gone limp. "No…" Shigaraki slid on his keens to the screen. He watched it all go down. His pet fox was the first to get to him as he used his little paws to shake his body. No response. Then a team of medics came in to take him, but the fox wouldn't have it. It took this skeleton like man with shaggy blonde hair to rip him away from the boy. He looked like he was crying in his arms and the skeleton man did his best to comfort him. oh, how he tried. "Is he...is he ok?"

The detective was hesitant, but he had to give him an answer. "I don't know."

Soon it was announced that the final match wouldn't take place. Apparently, the kid's condition was bad. Real bad. They wouldn't let him back into the fight. This didn't sit well with his next to be opponent. The noise brat was yelling my ears out demanding he fights him. He was like a wild dog in search of a fight. Like a wild dog, he was knocked out by the hero's Midnight's quirk. The rest of the festival was uneventful as All Might gave out the medal to the top 3…well top 3 minus the second runner-up. Izuku Midoriya. He wasn't there. It looked so empty without him there. And so, comes the end of the U.A sports festival. The first-place winner by default went to Katsuki Bakugou. Third place was Shoto Todoroki and second…suppose to be…Izuku Midoriya. But because of his injuries and couldn't attend.

* * *

_The next day, the hero returned to the detention centre with a smile on his face and an arm in a cast. It was to be expected with what happened it after the damage he made to it in the sports festival. What's a villain to do? Laugh at his pain? Call him crazy? An idiot? In the end, there was only one thing he can say. Or at least want to say. "Why? Why did you try so hard?" the villain as the hero. In response, the hero flushed and cradled his broken arm. He couldn't say a thing. It was different from how he was usually like. Oh, so cheerful full of energy and nonstop talking. He didn't like it. It wasn't right. "You could have beaten that half and half kid a lot sooner if you used that sword finishing move thing at the start. What did you need to collect mana to get it charged enough?_

The hero shook his head. "No. I honestly didn't know I could do that. It kind of just happened at the end." He laughed weakly trying his best to lighten the mood. But Shigaraki wasn't having it. His staled lips were kept with a frim frown. Therefore, his laughter didn't last long but he still tried to smile. "To be honest I could have properly beaten him if I didn't push him so hard. You probably couldn't see it well from the monitors, but Todoroki's body was freezing himself. If I didn't push him to use his fire, then I could have easily beaten him from his over usage of his ice."

"Then why did you?" Shigaraki asked. "What's the point in all that? If you could have won using an easier method. Why chose hard mode and make your life hell. I Mean look at yourself!" his voice was raised with every sentence. His anger seeping out bit by bit. He pointed at the hero with such a frustrated gaze. "You broke an arm."

"It's not that bad. The surgery wasn't long and recovery girl said I could take it out today when I have the time."

"YOU HAD SURGERY!" Seriously, the villain couldn't understand the hero at all. Why bother going through all the trouble. It's a waste of time and energy. "So, you're telling me you broke your arm and had surgery for no god damn reason at all!"

"I had my reasons!" Izuku insisted with the same amount frustration. Embarrassed at his loud voice he hunched back down on his chair and cradled his arm again. "You're sounding like Kurama now. It's really weird."

Now that the hero had mentioned it, his little fox companion was nowhere to be seen. It was unusual indeed. He never seen those two apart. He was always there in his lap, on his head, his shoulders or just sitting nearby. This is the first time he's seen his noticeable absence. "So where is the furball?

Izuku dropped his head with a sigh. "He's mad at me. He thinks what I did was stupid. Something that should never have happened. Apparently, from what All Might told me when Recovery girl said she needed to perform surgery he went ballistic. It took all his might to drag him out of the room." He then bit his bottom lip. Yes, he felt bad for making them all worried, but he still doesn't want to regret his decision. Even though his decision made him forfeit the whole torment he still wouldn't change a thing. The past in the past. It's time to move on. "I won't regret what I did. I just wanted to help him understand he can't just use half his power and expects to be the best. So, I used all of mine to make him understand that. Everyone was trying their hardest out there but he…he just wouldn't. It's stupid you know? If you have such an amazing quirk won't you want to use it too as its full potential? It's such a waste to just use half. And it's just downright wrong to assume you can make it to the number one with just half your strength."

There was a pause. Shigaraki thinks he kind of gets the gist of it. He's still crazy but it all boils down to this: "So you wanted to help your enemy in the middle of battle. Why?" Now that's the new million-dollar question. Why go through so much trouble for his opponent? "We're you two close or something?" That was the most logical answer. If they were friends, of course, he would try and help him. But soon his logic was shot down by a head shake. They were classmates. Nothing more. "THEN WHY THE FUCK SHOULD YOU CARE! IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

His yelled caused the boy the flinched and on instinct he raised his arm up and curled back in his chair. It was like he was expecting to get hit. But how can he get hit if he's protected by a glass wall? Eventually, one the villain calmed and waited for the hero's response, he lowered his arm. Nervously, he twisted back to a more comfortable position and moved an inch further back. It's was like a force as telling him to leave before things get far worst. Again, he cradled his broken arm and attempted to speak. "W-w-well I'm a hero. A-and a he-ro should do what they can to help others. Even if they don't know them. That's kind of why I'm here." Now that's a surprising statement. So, the hero openly admitted to trying to reform the villain. As if that will ever happen. Still, his speech wasn't over and Shigaraki had every intention to listen through it. "I wanted to talk with you more. After what happened in the USJ. I wanted to learn more. And try and understand you. Maybe then I can help you."

In annoyance shies clicked his tongue. "Sounds like a waste of time. Why go through all the trouble for someone you hardly know let alone your enemy?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Izuku countered as he dragged a finger across his bandages. Then they looked back at the villain and met his red gaze. There was no chance of him letting go. "Let me tell you something," he started off. His face screaming with resolve. "When I was young I was bullied a lot. The teachers turned a blind eye, the other kids would either join in or laugh even my mom wouldn't help. I guess I can't blame her. I always lie about any injuries I got. All though bruise and cuts. I'll say I have fallen or something and she wouldn't question it further. But the fact till remains no one came. No one even tried to help. Sure, I had Kurama but I got him way after the bullying even started. The years continued it kept going. Kurama would comfort me lick my wounds. He would sometimes do…unnecessary things behind my back but it still never stopped. There was actually a point in my life when someone really close to me told me to kill myself."

Shigaraki's hearts stopped. Kill himself he says. Kill himself. A life without Izuku Midoriya. A life without hearing his annoying muttering, his long-winded analyses or his smile. Laughter. It's something he couldn't even imagine. "What?"

For a moment, he lost eye contact. He couldn't look at the horrid shocked eyes of the villain as he said his next word. It would be too much. "On that exact same day, I was really debating in. If I should do it or not. It was a horrible and terrifying feeling. I don't want anyone to feel that way. No one deserves to feel like that. That they're worthless. That they can't do anything in this world. Or that they're wrong to chase their dreams." His injured hand clenched into a fist as his head swung back to meet the eyes of the villain once more. The stiffness was gone form them and all that was left was the earnest fire of determination. It burned so bright the villain thought he'd go blind, yet he didn't look away. He couldn't look away. They were far too mesmerising. Beautiful. "I want to help people like that. People that are losing hope or lost all hope. No one should ever feel as helpless as I have. I want to go out there and save people with my own fearless simile. I want them to know it's ok and they don't need to be afraid. That's why I wanted to be a hero. I won't be more like him. Be some they can count on. To help them even if they are strangers. I want to help as many people as I can. As many people as I can reach." Suddenly those determined eyes were drenched in tears. "I want to show the world I can be something. I'm not useless. I'm not a useless Deku anymore." The tears just kept flowing. "But I guess I didn't really showcase that at the sports festival. I failed so hard. Even though I won I couldn't get back up for another fight. It must have been pretty pathetic." He couldn't stop. He can feel the sobs and hiccups coming in. there was no stopping it. "I really I'm stupid huh? You tried so hard for nothing. You won for nothing. You are nothing. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

For a while the villain was quiet with the hero's mental breakdown. It was the first time he ever witnessed something like it. He didn't like it. He didn't like the look on his face. it wasn't right. "You're not stupid," the villain said hesitantly.

The hero's sobs stopped for a moment. His eyes were still overflowing with tears, but he was still able to make words. "What?"

"You're not stupid. You just have a few screws loose," the villain tried to explain the best he could. "You just go far beyond your job description. You're not even a hero yet and you're already trying to save people. That's insane but…cool…I guess." He couldn't really think of what to say. What could he say? A hero just tells him his sob story and burst into tears. How are you supposed to react to that? All he can really do is give his own honest thoughts. "Look most heroes out there are doing what they do for fame and money. Then there's you. You're so earnest…and I guess I like that. You're not doing this for fame or money just that you want to save people, so they'll never felt like you felt as a kid. It's cheesy. Very typical MC sad backstory and motives but that's so you. You're like a hero from a genuine video game story. I never thought I'll see one of you fuckers exist. Where are you really form? Persona? You're that goodie two shoes kid aren't you. Going around helping people you barely know with their own problems. Or are you that puffy pink marshmallow. Your cheeks are certainly pudgy enough for him."

The hero laughed. He cried too. He laughed and cried at the villain's word. "Don't be silly. ouch!" His sudden movements stated his injured arm. He quickly grabbed his free arm over it to try and stop the pain. Even so, it was enough to make him cry again.

He sure cries a lot. The villain didn't know why but he reached out to him. He wanted to touch him. Wipe the tears away. He completely forgot about what happened next. He forgot the wall that stood between them. The quirk that he had. The second he touched the clear surface the area around his hand disintegrated and formed a hole between them. Hearts stopped as a bridge between his world and their world was made. The guards were still in shock and so was the hero. His big innocent eyes gazed at him so beautifully. They shouted with curiosity. Shigaraki flinched as his hand retreated. "S...s... sorry." He stuttered.

He guards were ready to attack and apprehend the villain. It was a mistake to take him out of those chain cuffs. They shouldn't have trusted them with that sort of freedom. But before they could act Naomasa forced them back. The guards looked at him with confusion and anger. Why? What did he stop them? The detective shook his head. "They'll be fine," He assured them.

Izuku in the other hand just watched the villain curled himself away at the chair. He wanted to dissolve in the hero's gaze, so he shouldn't have to see him anymore. The young hero the gazed at his cast. With determined eyes, he ripped the bandages off much to the villains surprised. The arm was heavily wounded with scars slashing at his skin. It wasn't stable either. It shook ever so slightly as it was brought up to the hole in the glass. It was a pathetic sight to see. This small injured child putting his hand up to the villain. Still, no matter how much pain he was in he was able to put on a smile. It was kind of inspiring. "See I'm fine."

The scared hand was curled unable to straighten itself. The villain was slightly worried if he will ever be able to again. Hesitantly, he stretched out his hand. As soon as he was about to touch skin he retreated again. He didn't want to touch him. He did want another incident like that again. Not with him.

The hero gave the villain a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I know you won't hurt me." He stretched out his scared hand through the thresh hold that separated them.

He trusted him. Shigaraki didn't know whether to call him brave or an idiot. With that bravery or idiocy rubbing off him, he too stretched out. Carefully, he touched the hand keeping his fingers from touching him.

However, the hero took on step further and connected their palms. Shocked, the villain tried to retreat but the hero gripped his hand in place. Fear was in the villain's eyes as the hero just smiled at him. Why was he smiling? Why? Still, the hero gripped him tighter. He pulled back his hand to the thresh hold, but he didn't pull him beyond his side. "It's ok, see? I'm fine."

Feeling a little braver or stupider the villain curled his hand with the hero's making sure not all five fingers were touching him. It's been so long since anyone touched him in that. He remembers holding his father's hand like that. He could still remember its warmth. But this was a different type of warmth. It was a stranger, so it should be weird. Uncomfortable even. Instead, it was oddly loving.

In the background of all this oddly sweet moment, Kurama watched with a grin on his face. He thought his Eve breaking and scaring his arm was a mistake. Something that should never have happened. But instead, it seemed to be a blessing in disguise. Now that villain and the hero are getting closer. Things are getting far more interesting.

* * *

_I decided to visit my mother after all these years. When I did I was met with a surprise. My older brother Licht was there too. He greeted me and complained about how late I was. I can't really blame him. I should have seen my mother sooner. He then left the room to give us some alone time. I was tempted to reach out and begged him to stay. I'm not ready to face mother alone. But he left anyway, and I was forced to face my fears. I don't know why I was so afraid before. The moment mother got the chance to talk she cried and apologised for everything. Soon after the fear was wiped away along with her tears. We talked for hours about domestic things: school life, home, how everyone was doing, all those sorts of things. Once I finished my talk with my mother I walked out to meet my brother. I'm not so sure what he wanted but whatever it was he was serious. So, I faced my bother alone in that corridor. It felt like we were staring at each other for hours. Eventually, I made the first move._

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Licht hummed as he thought of a way to form his words lightly. He then figured the bluntest option would be preferable. "That you Izuku Midoriya. You told him about you and mother didn't you."

Shoto's body stiffened. Guess nothing goes past his brother. "Yes, I did. I didn't mean to it just kind of happened. He won't say anything. he's not that kind of person," he tried to defend his friend? Can he even call Midoriya a friend? They haven't talked at all until this whole thing started. That and it's kind of his fault he got so seriously injured. What that intimidating one to one he had with his Servamp he highly doubts he would let him go near the boy so easily. That's too bad he wanted to get to know him more.

The older Todoroki grinned slyly at the younger one. The look on his face. He looked like a puppy that got scolded by his owner. Affectionately, he rubbed the boy's hair a slightly why to say not to worry. "Well, of course, he won't say anything. That boy is an angel like me."

And so, the sweet moment took a sharp turn to crazy town as the young Todoroki was shot with confusion. "Huh?"

Dramatically, his brother twirled around from him as he struck one of his signature poses. An angelic beam graced his body with pure light as his skin glistened with magic. He could have sworn he heard a choir of voices singing angels in the background. "There's no mistaking it. Another of my kind seemed to have fallen to this world. With the sole duty to tame the dreaded demon of melancholy. It seems my divine intervention will not be needed." His younger brother gape at the sight as he brother went on and on about how pure and angelic he was. And he thought he was going to have a normal conversation with him. He should have known better. "With the way, he was so desperate to save you even at the cost of damaging his mortal body. He must be an angel. No normal mortal could be so kind. For that reason, I wish to give you this." He elegantly extended his hand. In it were two golden pieces of paper. Both printed with black calligraphy

Curiously, Shoto took them. "What are these?"

"Tickets to my next show. One for you and for the boy." He explained briefly. "I want you to take the boy with you. I wish to meet him personally."

"To your next show?" Shoto questioned as he stared at the shimmering tickets.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave." And so, Licht turned way and walked off without so much as a second glace.

Meanwhile, young Shoto just stared at the tickets and wondered aloud: "Would Midoriya even liked to go with me? Is he even into classical music?" Then an image of the fight they have played in his mind. The craziness in his classmate's eyes as he continuously broke himself. He was giving that fight absolutely everything he got, on the other hand, he was only giving him half of his power. Then he said those words 'it's your quirk, not his!' For whatever reason, he completely forgot about his father and used his quirk to his full potential. Even then he was still defeated. "I guess Midoriya was right. I can't just use half my power and expect to win." He glanced back at the tickets and smiled. "I guess it won't hurt to ask."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yup. My end goal is Deku and Shigaraki. Deal with it because I'm not changing my mind.


	4. Let me fight on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wants to fight in the tournament alone much to his Servamp's dismay.

The rain poured down like an endless stream of tears. There was no sign of stopping. Nor was there a sign of relief. It just kept coming down at a constant pace. There was a deep sadness in these tears from the heavens. Could they call these tears from heaven? Although they came from above they were from an unnatural red sky with clouds of black and grey. This entire world had an unnatural red tint to it. In the centre of this world was a group of students. Three of them had their arms linked together as a fourth sat on top. The expressions on their faces matched that of the red gloomy world around them. Truly, a depressing sight.

_You might be wondering how we got into this mess. Well, it's all this guy's fault._ The young boy on top shot an annoyed glare at the fox. He sat idly on top of his nest of curls.

The fox laid on his back casually without a care in the world. That is until he felt the heated gaze of his master. He tilted his eyes over to the boy. "What's wrong, Izuku?"

"Are you really going to make us stand here, in the pouring rain, till the cavalry battles end?" Izuku grumbled.

Slyly, the fox grinned as he twisted his two tails about. "But of course. This is the best way to ensure our victory. So why not?"

"Why not? NO ONE CAN SEE MY PRECIOUS BABIES! THAT'S WHY!" yelled the pink hair girl at his master's left. He wasn't really paying much attention to them, but he believed her name was Mei or something or other. The only thing he does remember about her is her obsession with her 'babies'. That's what she calls her inventions. "We were doing so well and left everyone speechless. I could practically hear the investors begging for my number right now. Then in the final clutch, we were sent to whatever this place is! What if my babies get rusty in all this rain," she cried dramatically.

"They won't. It's not even real rain," the fox groaned at her whiney voice.

"Even so this place gives me the creeps," commented the girl on his master's right. A charming young girl that admired his Eve greatly. Something the others should do as well. "Seriously, how did you make this place?"

With a sigh the fox rolled his eyes, "I already told you it's one of my abilities. I can make my own little world in the surrounding area. Technically, we are still in the arena, but no one can see us nor can they come in so easily. Not unless I let them of course."

"This world truly speaks to my soul, but I feel as though we are cheating. This path to victory is as hollow as this world," mildly complained the bird boy in front of them. Although he was very fascinated with the world at first, he also felt it was wrong to stay here. As comfortable as he was in this darkened place, he was uncomfortable at the fact they are no longer having to fight for their…points I suppose. "We should be on the battlefield fighting to our last breath. Not hiding in the darkness of this world like cowards."

"Ugh...stop being too mellow dramatic."

"That says a lot coming from the Servamp of melancholy."

"Don't you sass me child," the fox snapped. He pounced up allowing his hairs standing on end and growled. "If it wasn't for me you lot would have lost the instant win headband to that half and half brat."

"Hey, don't call Todoroki a brat! That's not nice."

"Quiet, girl!"

"What about my babies! They barely had the chance to shine."

"You stay silent too!"

As they group argued among themselves (more so the students verse Izuku's pet fox) Izuku was left to wonder how on earth he ended up in this predicament.

_A lot has happened these last few weeks. With villains attacking U.A, the sports festival around the corner and me visiting Shigaraki in prison. You may be wondering why I even decided to reach out to the villain. He almost killed me and my classmates. To be honest I don't really know myself. It's just when I saw that look in his eyes I wanted nothing more than to help in some way. I begged the officer to let me see him, but they all turned me away. It was only thanks to All Might and his friend detective Naomasa Tsukauchi did I even got the chance. But then I discovered something crazy. Something that changed everything._

_***Flash back*** **** ~~~~_

"Alright Midoriya, to get started let's get some paperwork sorted. I'll need to set some ground rules before I let you see Shigaraki. That and there are some things I need you to sign." Naomasa said as he tried to sort out his cluttered desk. "Now where could those visitation papers have gone to?" he questioned himself while picking up paper after paper.

Izuku waited patiently for the detective. Of course, he wasn't alone. Beside him was his mentor All Might in his normal weaken form. Curled in his lap was his pet fox Kurama. He sleepily yawned while snuggling back to his beloved Eve's warmth. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble, sir," He apologised as he stroked Kurama nervously. Not that the fox mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed the contact even though it wasn't as loving as usual. The detective said it was no trouble at all as he scrimmaged through the mountains of papers. All the while he praised the young boy for his bravery and kindness. To try and reach out to a stranger like that. Many would call him crazy, but it was that type of craziness that landed All Might the top hero ranking. As papers started to flutter there why to the floor, one piece miraculously made it to the boy's feet. It was like a strange string of fate was pulling it to him. He took the piece and briefly scanned its contents. It was a missing poster. An old one at that. There was a young child no older than 6 printed on top. Since it was in black and white it was hard to tell the finer details on the boy, but it was clear he had pale skin with shaggy pale hair. His eyes were almost soulless as they stared into the camera. They looked so sad yet…familiar. These features. He saw them before. Just on someone much older. "Shigaraki." The detective soon stopped his search and looked back at the boy confused. "This boy he looks like a younger Shigaraki," Izuku commented as he handed the flyer to the detective.

Quickly, he skimmed it over trying to recall the details of the old case. "Sigh... yes I remember this boy. He was a part of a homicide. We found the remains of an older gentleman with parts of his body deteriorated. According to the neighbours they said he had a child living with him. The child went missing since the incident. We tried to find him, but the trail went cold years ago. However, I like to look at the old files from time to time. See if I can find anything new on them."

"What quirk did the boy have?" Izuku asked with great interest. He had a feeling. A very strong feeling. If he's right this could change everything. For better or for worse.

"Despite the boy's age, I couldn't find any records of his quirk. He could have been quirkless but there were no records saying so either. My guess is that his quirk was quite a dangerous one, so his guardian never registered him. Sadly, that just makes things even harder for us." Naomasa explained disappointedly as he placed down the flyer. "It can't be helped. These things happened from time to time."

Curiosity soon got the fox as well as he hopped down on the table. He carefully circled pass the pile of papers while keeping his eyes on that one flyer. Those young eyes that stared back at him. The emotion they convey was a familiar one. "Such melancholy. His life must not have been an easy one." He then took attention to the printed name. "Tenko Shimura."

In an instant, All Might was standing. His mouth dropped to the ground while his skin turned pale. It looked like he just heard a ghost. "Did you say, Shimura!" His sudden yell frightened his young successor. The young boy was confused along with the fox. What caused such a reaction?

On the other hand, Naomasa was completely calm. He simply sighed, "I was afraid of this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I had this case long before you and I got acquainted. When you told me about your mentor I thought it would have been best to keep quiet. I didn't want you to feel bad." He took the flyer and handed it to his friend. He was all too eager to take it. "I did some more research when I got to know you. This young boy is Tenko Shimura. Her grandson. He's been missing for years. We did our best to find him but no luck."

All Might stared at the old flyer while shaking with an unknown emotion. "I don't believe this. How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen. Even before you became recognised as All Might."

"Excuse me." Kurama interrupted with a large amount of sass. "Context. Please."

And so, All Might told the story about the previous One for all user Nana Shimura. How she found the quirkless Toshinori and made him her successor. Izuku was surprised to hear his number 1 idol was once quirkless like he was. However, that just made his idolization grow more. Then he got to the part about how she died to her nemesis All for One. He even when as far as explaining the quirk's history since they were on the subject. Kurama soon complained about how late he was telling this story. The idiot should have done it sooner. Then came the real kicker. The eighth's final will. She said that she didn't want her family to get involved and so completely cut herself off from them. She begged him to do the same. To not interfere in their lives or try to find them. Toshinori respected his master's wishes and even avenged her. He thought it would be enough but now he's not so sure.

Shamefully, All Might dropped his head. "Why did I listen to that stupid request. If I didn't I could have done something. I'm so stupid!"

Izuku never saw his mentor like this. He looked so…helpless. Broken even. This is not how he should be, but he can't blame him either. His sympathy goes out to him, yet he couldn't think of a single word to say. All he could do was watch as ever so slowly the already broken hero broke down even more. It was a pathetically disgusting sight. Especially to the fox. "If you feel so bad about it then do something, No Might." All eyes turned to the fox. Although, he only focused on one pair. His cold yet firm red eyes glared down at the hero's weaken blue ones. It really wasn't a good look on the hero at all. "Don't you see? He's in your grasp. He's just grown up with a new name."

Although the hero and young eve couldn't understand what the fox meant, the detective did. "You're talking about Shigaraki. Aren't you?" The fox was quiet while nodding his head as a yes. It was the opposite to the detective who shook his head in rejection. "Even if you're right there's no guarantee that it's the same boy. We'll need to run a few tests first."

With a coy smile, Kurama simply responded with: "Then run them."

Naomasa didn't take well to the fox's back talk, but he remained professionally calm. "Alright, let's say they are the same person. What then?"

It was All Might's turn to speak. "Maybe I can help. I can talk to him. I can try to get him to turn a new leaf."

With a head shake, Naomasa shot the notion down. "All Might, I highly doubt he'll listen to what you have to say. He wants to kill you, or have you forgotten that."

"Let me do it." Izuku offered without hesitation. Silently, the whole party faced the young boy with gasping mouths. "I've already spoken to him once. I think I got through to him a bit." His eyes. They burn with such fire. The detective felt weak to them. "Please let me reach out to him."

With such resolve staring into his soul. How could he refuse? Naomasa admitted defeat with a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

***End***

_After the tests were run, we found that they were all positive. Shigaraki Tomura was the missing Tenko Shimura. That fact made All Might even more determined to do something. I've never really seen him so angry before. He cursed himself for following his master's final words. If he disobeyed them he could have saved the poor child from a path of villainy. The worst part was the fact that he couldn't do anything to help. He couldn't talk to him as All Might and Shigaraki would be too guarded with a stranger. So, I tried my luck. Thanks to Mr. Tsukauchi I was able to at least try to…confront him in some way. The down side was if I didn't made progress with him, I couldn't continue. It wasn't easy. Shigaraki refused to talk to me for the most part. He hated my guts as much as All Might's. It was a bad start for me. Eventually, I had a breakthrough. A single commonality allowed me to get closer to him. Honestly, it was a lot of fun talking to him about these games I loved so much. It was almost like talking to a friend I've always wanted. I became really excited for each visit afterwards._

_I heard from Mr. Tsukauchi that Shigaraki or should I call him Shimura or Tenko? Tomura is fine for now I guess. He did told me to call him that. Anyway, Tomura became a lot less hostile. They become more comfortable for him to mingle with the other inmates without his shackles. At the beginning, he would always fight and try to disintegrate anyone that came near him. Both inmates and officers alike. It got so bad that they just had to isolate him completely. But now he's free. Although, he still prefers to keep to himself. Still, it was great news regardless. All Might was very happy with the progress. If this continues, reforming Tomura might not be as impossible as we first thought. I really hope so. I'd love to be friends outside of…well prison. Maybe we can go to an arcade. He always boasted about his street fighter skills and I'm pretty good myself. I'd love the challenge. Oh dear, I'm going off track. Anyway, I asked him to watch me at the sports festival. Mr. Tsukauchi said it might be a good way to either inspire him or intimidate him by watching the next generation of heroes in action. I don't think I get it, but I'd love to hear his thoughts on my performance. I hope I don't make myself look like a fool. I'd be so embarrassed._

_The sport's festival started well. Besides Kacchan's opening speech saying that he'll win everything. And the fact the Todoroki nearly froze everyone in the start of the race. Everything went well. I mean I did win the first challenge. Kurama might have helped in that regard. He did jump on Kacchan when he was gaining on me at the last stretch. He completely freaked out by the way. He bashed into everyone else behind him trying to get away. I guess he's still a little scared of Kurama…Either way, I won and that was my problem. The next challenge was a cavalry battle and whoever gets the most points in the end wins. To get the points you had to seal another team's headband which is where my problem starts. Since I won the first challenge I had the instant win headband of 100000 points! Insane! No one wanted to team with me since everyone will be coming after me and my points. Well almost everyone. Uraraka was nice enough to join me. She's always to nice. Then this techy girl named Mei volunteered. She created some amazing things like a jetpack similar to the Buster Hero: Air Jet. Ahem, sorry about that I got a bit off track. I tried to recruit Iida as my last teammate, but he was already joined with Todoroki. I was disappointed sure but Kurama took it too much to heart. He even called him a traitor and pounced him. It took all three of us to pull him off. Luckily, Iida wasn't hurt that badly. It was only a minor scratch. In the end I chose Tokoyami to join me. I thought his quirk would help a lot with the defence we lacked, and I was right! Together we were able to outmanoeuvre almost any team. That was until Todoroki cornered us using ice walls. There was nowhere to run. We had to fight but Kurama had other ideas. As soon as Todoroki's team charged at us we were teleported to his gloomy red world. I don't know how he did it but Kurama somehow had the ability to create these pocket dimension. No one can come in without his permission so we're pretty much invisible to everyone outside. The best thing about it was that time flowed almost the same as the outside world. No one can hurt us so long as we hide in here. It's ingenious but cowardly really._

Izuku sighed as his teammates complained about the situation, they were in. Calling it cowardly and such. He couldn't really blame them either when he thinks the same way. But he also knows he's wasting his breath by arguing. Kurama was stubborn to a fault. Once he decides on something he would never change his mind. He'll always have some reason to defend himself. As for his reasoning now, it's all for his precious Eve. It's always for him. He'll do anything to ensure his Eve's victory and that's the problem. Izuku felt as though he was piggybacking on Kurama's strengths. He may be his 'quirk' but he still wanted to see how far he could go. However, with Kurama's continual interference, he fears he might not be able to see that limit. There's only one thing to do.

"Shut it all of you. The time is almost up anyway. So, such smile pretty for the cameras. You are the winners after all," Kurama sniggered. Eventually, the children's complaints died down. The red world disappeared to colour as soon as the rain stopped. The pitter patter of endless raindrops was replaced with gasps of cheers.

Regrettably, Izuku raised his arm in victory and the crowd when wild. _This was not how I wanted to win._

* * *

 

Proudly, Kurama walked alongside his eve. Oh, how he loved him so. He'll do anything for his Eve's happiness. I thought he was doing a great job, but that glum looks in his eyes says otherwise. "what's the matter my Eve? Aren't you happy? You won after all." Kurama couldn't wrap around his head what's wrong with his precious eve. He should be smiling yet here he is sulking. Why?

Before the boy could even speak, a booming voice called out to him: "Young Midoriya!" Suddenly, All Might in his hero form came rushing in. He planted his massive hands on the boy's shoulders and smiled. "That was fine work you did out there. You managed to win two events in a row at the top score. That is a very impressive feat, although I must ask. Where were you at the last stretch of the game? Your whole team completely disappeared. You were almost disqualified."

"That would be my doing," Kurama stated proudly. "I can create little pocket dimensions in a selected area. We were still there just not in a place that can't be easily reached."

All Might nodded at the fox's explanation. "I see so that's what happened. I suppose since you are technically Izuku's quirk they can't say you did something wrong. The rules do state you could use your quirk however you wish. In any case, the induvial battles are coming up. You think you're ready my boy?"

Without hesitation, Izuku nodded at the question. Although his face didn't have the same determined look as his usual manner. It was more instinct than anything to say yes even in his disappointed mood. Quickly, he took a glance at his fox staring at him with a wondering expression. Then he glace back to his mentor still holding that signature smile of his. A sudden light bulb came to mind. He scooped up his fox, much to the Servamp's surprise, and pushed him into his mentor's arms. "Can you please take care of Kurama for me during the tournament matches?"

Needless to say, both the hero and the Servamp were in utter shock. They just stared at the child like that was the craziest thing they have ever heard. Though it didn't take long for little Kurama to blow a gasket. "Are you mad? Why are you leaving me with this smiling idiot! I'm your quirk. We're supposed to fight together."

"Not that I don't appreciate you helping, Kurama, but I think your help is too much. I just what to see how far I could go without you bailing me out when things get a little hard. So please let me fight on my own. Please," Izuku begged with praying hands and giant green puppy dog eyes.

It had no effect. Kurama was too blinded by rage to notice or care. "No, I will not let you go out there alone! What if you get hurt? As your Servamp, it is my duty to assure your safety I refuse to let you go out there alone without my protection!"

That's what got All Might's attention. He thought back to the previous events each one the little fox was a key component to his young student's victory. Don't to get him wrong, he knows the boy did his absolute best to obtain those victories. He was sure that he could have won on his own. But how could he fully know that if Kurama constantly helps at the last second. He understood where his succour was coming from and he couldn't help but...begrudgingly agree. Tightening his hold on the small fox, All Might gleamed his signature smile. "Not to worry, Young Midoriya. I'll keep Tsubaki out of trouble." This did not sit well with the fox as he started to shoot insults. Calling the hero an idiot among other things. So really nothing new. "Now, now, Tsubaki. Young Midoriya wants to win the tournament using his own power. If you keep hand holding him, he can't grow stronger. So, let him go."

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM GO!" Krama screamed before chomping on the hero's muscle infused arm. "I won't let him get hurt. I won't. I won't. I won't," he growled with every bite. He was hoping the pain would be enough to make the hero drop him but no such luck.

The two watched the Servamp continually biting the hero's arm, creating new bite marks as he went. Shamefully, Izuku sighed. "I'm so sorry about this All Might. You're the only one I can trust to keep a handle on him. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. For better or for worst I've gotten used to the little guy biting me. Good luck out there my boy! I'm sure you'll make us both very proud." With a reassuring thumbs up All Might turn his heels away with the little fox tightly he his near unbreakable hold. Sure, he's losing a bit of blood with all the teeth marks now embedded in his skin but it's nothing compared to his other injuries. Once the little guy eventually stops, he'll just wrap them up or have recovery girl kiss it better. "Now come along, Tsubaki. I have this quiet private setting area with some of the other teachers. I'm sure they won't mind if you join us…or maybe it's best to go somewhere a little more private. I don't want them to make too much connecting with me and young Midoriya. Maybe I should as Nezu."

"Oh no. Not with you. Anyone but you. I rather sit with the human megaphone and mummy."

"I don't think Mic or Easerhead would appreciate that."

"I don't care. Even the dominatrix is better than a smiling idiot like you."

"Now I know Midnight is an R rated hero, but there's no need to call her that. Besides what's wrong with me?"

"Well for one, you're not letting me do my job as a Servamp. Now let me go!"

"No."

"…I hate you."

"I know."

Sighing heavily, Izuku turned away from his bickering mentors and started to make his way to the student seating area. That's when abruptly he bumped into someone unexpected. His shock was obvious in his eyes as he greeted them. "Oh hey, Todoroki. I didn't notice you were there." The other boy just stared at him in complete silence. It was like he was analysing him from top to bottom. It made the young hero feel uneasy like he was caught doing something wrong. Eventually, the silence became unbearable. He had to break it. "Hum… you need something?" It was the only thing he could think of.

With a few more seconds of silence, Todoroki finally responded. "You were with All Might. You gave him your fox."

Now he defiantly felt like he did something wrong. He gulped back his shock and decided to play along. It's not like he said anything about One for all. All he did was ask his teacher to take care of his pet fox for him. Nothing strange here. "Uh…yeah...Kurama was being kind of a hassle and since All Might was around, I asked him to take care of him. He said it was ok so…yeah."

"He called you 'my boy'"

It was an odd thing for Todoroki to point out. With an arched eyebrow, Izuku tilted his head confused. "Yeah. He said that. He says that from time to time to all the guys. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You two seem close. A little too close." Now things were getting serious. The air in the room became far more intense. It almost suffocated the other boy. Did he figure out their secret? No that's not possible. How could he figure it out with just that conversation? Izuku's legs became weak as Todoroki stepped closer with such power. The next thing he knew he was up against the wall. There's no running away. Especially when his aggressor is right in front of him. He shivered at the closeness as they both stared in each other's eyes. "You look nothing like him. Do you take to your mother?"

"Huh?" Again, another odd thing to say. Just where is he going with this? "Hum… yeah. Everyone tells me I have her eyes and hair colour."

"Hum…" Todoroki began eyeing the boy again. It made him even more uncomfortable and panicky. Soon his dual eyes landed on hair. The smaller boy yelped when they regained eye contact once again. "You do kind of have his curls. Your hair is so messy."

Slightly offended, Izuku hunched his head down and covered both his arms. "Hey, my mom says it's charming! It remains her a lot about… dad." There was an obvious sadden tone in his voice. It was almost heart-breaking like a broken melody.

Unfortunately, Todoroki was too dense to pick it up. He was more concerned about what he said rather than how he said it. "So, you are the son of All Might."

That sent a lot of mixed emotion. Should he be angry that he was mistaken for All Might's son or flattered? Should he be confused about how he came up with such a ridiculous notion or should he just call him downright stupid? He doesn't know. There was too much going on in his head to think straight. "Wait, what! What makes you think I'm All Might's son? I'm not his son. Though that would be super cool. Not saying that my real dad isn't cool. He's amazing. Always really kind to both me and my mom form what I could remember. Even though he was always away because of work. Not that I'm angry about that! He needed to support us and all. But he was always so absorbed in his work. He still makes time for us! He would always tell me the craziest of stories about mythical creatures. He was obsessed with them. He loved to study them and ancient runes and a bunch of other stuff. He's just as obsessed with that as I am with heroes. And I know he loves me and my mom a lot…"

"Enough!" Todoroki demanded. If he wasn't going to say something the other boy would most likely go on and on for who knows how long. "I suppose it doesn't matter whether you are or not. There's still a connection between you two, right? Something that can be made public." Now that's something that he couldn't deny. Izuku wasn't much of a liar anyway and his silence was more than telling. "I see. Either way, you know my father, Endeavor the number 2 hero. If you're connected to the number 1 hero, then that's even more of a reason I need to beat you."

Taken back by the boy's word he could only ask one thing: "What do you mean?"

And so, Todoroki began his tragic story. How his father blinded by ambition bounded his mother into a quirk marriage. All to make the perfect offspring. One that could surpass All Might himself. He talks about how his father would train him relentlessly and make his mother cry oh so many times. One day the poor woman couldn't take it and turned her aggression to her youngest son. In the spur of the moment she poured boiling water on his left side forever scaring the poor child. Both physically and emotionally. Since that day he hated his father. That won't change anything time soon. "I won't become his tool. I'll show him. I'll reject his power and win this tournament using the quirk my mother gave me. The connection between you and All Might is clear. So, I'll beat you only using my right side. Izuku Midoriya."

There was silence. Utter silence. How was the young Eve supposed to respond to a story like that? No words could possibly help him now. It's not like her could change the past.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, there were two others listening into their conversation. At some point, Kurama managed to escape All Might's or should I say Toshinori's hold. Now back in his true form, he held the fox tight in his arms while planting his back to a nearby wall. They were tucked away in the shadows out of view of the two boys. Good thing too. Who knows how they would react if they knew they were there. "To think Endeavor would go that far just to beat me. I can't believe it," the wounded hero was in shock. How should he go about this? He couldn't very well interfere. That would surely end up messy. Then again, he couldn't ignore this either. What to do?

"I sensed melancholy from that child when I first saw him. However, I never thought it would be to this extent." Anger was racing through the small fox's body. "How despicable. We should destroy that man."

"Tsubaki, it isn't that simple," Toshinori whispered at the blood hungry fox. "We don't have the right nor the proof to do anything to him. That and he's the number two hero. Something like this would ruin him if we could prove it. That and Todoroki's mother still in mental care. Who would take care of her if he goes down. I can't even begin to imagine the repercussions this would put on hero society. It would be chaotic."

"We can't very well let him go on knowing this," Kurama growled quietly. "There has to be something we can do. You, humans, have a legal law thing. Can't you use that to take him down? I'm sure there are plenty of wannabe heroes that can take his place if he's gone."

Toshinori argued back in a whisper tone. "Well yes but I don't know much about it. I'm a hero, not a lawyer. In any case, we can't do anything right now. A case like this would take months to get checked out before it could be taken to court."

"So, you're just going to let that guy go. Some symbol of peace you are."

"Tsubaki…"

"Todoroki!" The bickering duo was silenced as they here Izuku called out the other boy. "Just so you know I'm entering the tournament with a handicap as well, but not for the same reasons you are." He clenched his fist and stared at his Servamp mark wrapped around his hand. He could feel the tingling sensation of Kurama's fangs from the first time he bit him. He can't deny he was a big reason he made in this far in the sports festival. It was almost effortless. And for that reason… "I'm really lucky to have so many people in my corner pushing me to be my best. They helped so much to get this far. In some cases, a little too much." He thought back to the times where Kurama had saved him in the last second. When they were fighting against that Nomu, getting Tomua to talk to him, fending off Kacchan in the race and protecting his instant win ticket form none other than Todoroki. "They've helped me so much, so I need to return that kindness by helping myself. I can't keep improve myself if I keep relying on them. So, I'm going in this alone. I want to see just how far I can go by using 100% of my power, not anyone else's."

The stuck a cord with the small fox. He was beginning to understand. If that's how his Eve truly feels then he will submit. "Let's go. There is nothing else to do here."

Toshinori was shocked by the fox's sudden cooperation. "I thought you wanted to fight with him."

"If he wants to see how far he could go without me then so be it." _I just hope I don't live to regret it_. The Servamp kept that last piece to himself as both him and the weaken hero walked away with heavy hearts and uncertain thoughts.

* * *

_This is it my first match of the tournament. I'll be facing off against a general education student, Hitoshi Shinso. From what my classmate, Ojiro, told me he has some sort of mind control quirk that activates when you talk to them. He used it on him to get far in the cavalry battles. It for that reason, he bowed out of the torment. He didn't want to continue without knowing how he got that far. It's noble really. Maybe I should have done the same. It's too late to turn back now. I must keep moving on for my sake and theirs. I can't disappoint All ight and I need to prove to Kurama I can fight on my own. I don't need him to hold my hand. There's just one problem. How I'm I suppose to fight him without talking? Wait a second…._

The young boy glanced at the mark across his hand in wonder. He gently stroked it with a wave of his thumb. "I've never tried to do it outside of the training sessions with Kurama. But if it works, I can probably win this fight." The speakers called out his name and he lifted his head to the light before him. With clenched fists, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Well now's a good as time as any to test it out." He marched out into the light as the crowds cheered for action. He kept those cheers at the back of his mind. Right now, he needs to focus on the enemy ahead.

He was a lean boy for his age. Not much in the muscle department but nowhere near skinny. His lilac eyes had large black circles over them. Izuku would have thought it was a weird makeup style but form closer inspect it would seem he haven't slept in weeks. His hair was like a mad scientist from the 90s cartoons spiked out in curls of a bluey-purple. Lazily, he walked on to the area staring him down with a bored expression. Before the match could properly begin, he started talking: "So, you can just give up like that? I just think that monkey is an idiot for throwing away his chance like that."

Izuku looked physically hurt. How dare he make fun of one of his classmates like that. To make things worse the other student was just smiling gleefully. It rubbed him the wrong way. He just had to growl. Opening his mouth, he almost yelled at him then stopped _. Calm down Izuku he's just trying to get under your skin, so he can catch you in his quirk. You need to be smarter than that. They're watching after all._ With that in mind, he gazed over at the crowds and spotted his mentor among the general public. He sat close to the front holding a stoic Kurama in his arms. He couldn't make a fool of himself in the first match. Now while they're watching. His rage simmered down as he calmly held out his arms. Suddenly, his tattoo glowed a mossy green and out came a black pen and a notebook. The other student looked at the green haired boy confusedly as he wrote in the notebook with lightning speed. It read as so:

**_Don't you dare talk about Ojiro in that way! He worked hard to get into the hero program and got as far as he did. He didn't want to continue because he thought it was unfair that he got here without knowing how. I thought it was very noble of him._ **

He stared at the page nervously. He hoped it would work. With a flick of a pen, the message was gone.

Bewildered, Shinso just stared back at the green haired child. Just what on earth was he doing? What kind of weird quirk is this? Then he heard a voice in his brain that made his heart skip a beat or two. "What the hell was that?"

Izuku's eyes lit up. Form the expression on his face that must mean that the message was sent. Therefore, he could send messages to others and not just Kurama. This would work well on gathering intel and sending it off to someone else. But how? Does he need to physically see the person the message was intended for? Or could it be done another way? An experiment for another time. For now, he needs to confirm his current suspicions. So, he wrote a new message.

**_You can hear me?_ **

"Ok, now I'm weirded out." Shinso glared at the only person that it could possibly be doing this sorcery. "You're that voice in my head just now. Aren't you?"

With a giddy smile, Izuku nodded like a nodded head like a puppy getting praised. His anger from before was crushed by the happiness of this new discovery. Oh, the things he could do. He needed to run tests on this right after the festival. Maybe he could as All Might and his mom as test subjects. He could even try long distance messages with Tomura. Then again it would be hard to get a replay from him. Not like he could send a message back… or can they. Maybe if he rips a sheet form this book, they could write it in. Is it even possible to rip a sheet out? So many questions.

"Ok well… what are we supposed to do now?"

With his train of thought ruined, Izuku turned his attraction back to his opponent. He tilted his head at him wondering what he meant.

Sighing at the sight, Shinso faced palmed himself and shook his head. "Are you an idiot or something? I can't active my quirk without you talking to me so we're kind of at a stalemate here. Our quirks cancel each other out. So, what do we do now?"

He had a point. He couldn't use his quirk if Izuku keeps using his lead like this. So, what now? I guess I could use my shield and sword to fight him off but that sounds extremely unfair. Unlike Mei, he doesn't have any gear to fight back with. It would be a one-sided battle. The Eve would like to at least give him a chance. That only leaves one option. Quickly, Izuku wrote down his suggestion.

**_We fight hand to hand._ **

Shinso tired eyes widened at the suggestion. I mean it really is the only option right now. If they can't use their quirks, then they hand to just brawl it out. There was just one problem. He doesn't really know how to fight. He was so used to using his quirk to get there he never really thought of a case that he couldn't be able to use it. So even with a simple suggestion like that this was going to be a one-sided battle. He could dwell on those thoughts for long. Not when Izuku was rushing right at him. "Whoa." He just barely managed to dodge the first punch, but he couldn't prepare for the second one right after. It was a direct hit on the nose that forced him to fall back. With a scream of pain, the poor boy cupped his bleeding nose. "Shit." No time for a break. Izuku was still on the attack. Shiue rolled away to miss the punch. He jumped back to his feet and walked back as far as he could making sure he never stepped out of bounds. He may not win but it not like he'll give up trying.

With an arched eyebrow, Izuku re-summoned his book and pen and wrote:

**_What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back? You can't win if you don't punch me you know._ **

Shinso scoffed at how to know it all the boy sounded in his head. "Well excuse me. I'm not a hero student. I've never been taught hand to hand combat. Oh, lucky you to be blessed with a quirk that not only bypasses mine but was good enough for the hero course. God damn it all!"

Izuku's heart dropped. He began to see just how one-sided this battle was. Shinso wasn't properly trained therefore he couldn't really fight back. He should have called that form his body type. He didn't really have any muscles to speak of. It really was even more unfair than he previously thought. With a sad smile, Izuku spoke for the first time in this battle. "I really am such a bad matchup for you, huh? You can't even show off your quirk. I'm sorry…I guess I should just end this quickly."

With wide eyes, Shinso growled back at the young hero. "Oh, so you do have a voice. For all this time I thought you were mute. Don't you dare give me those pity eyes! It's not my fault I was born with a villain's quirk. I never asked for this!"

_Shinso_. He really couldn't help how he feels. It really was bad luck he was paired with him. If it were someone else, he'd have a better chance. But he couldn't change it. Setting his legs apart he crouched down to rush him _. I really am sorry_. With that one thought, he sprinted towards his opponent as fast as his legs could take him. In no time at all, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him almost effortlessly.

_He's going to push me out of bounds._ Unfortunately, the gen ed student was too physically weak to go against him. However, that doesn't mean he's not going to try. "Let go." With his free hand, he punched the boy as hard as he could. It slowed him down a bit, but it wasn't enough. He was still going. Time to change tactics. "I said let go!" This time he kicked the boy in the shins. It disrupted his balance and caused the Eve to trip. Now it's time to get the upper hand. "You want a hand to hand fight. Then fine I'll show you my hands." He dropped himself on top of the boy and tried to punch his face repeatedly. It was like a typical delinquent first fight before quirk. It was barbaric.

Too bad for him, Izuku had dealt with beating much worst. Compared to the number of times his bullies would punch he Shinso's felt like pillows. That and taking any one of Bakugo's explosions was no cake walk. It was easy to catch both his fists and rolled to dominate him. Weakened by how much effort he put to those wild punches, all Shinso could do was pant. He was under the mercy of Izuku and luck for him Izuku had a lot of mercy. With another sad smile, he apologised once again. Then he lifted the boy by his shirt and flung him right off the arena like he weighed nothing.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST MATCH FOLKS. NOT REALLY EXCITING BUT LET'S GIVE IT UP TO OUR WINNER IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku didn't bother to bass in the glory. Instead, he rushed over to Shinso. He was flat on the ground hiding his eyes covered thanks to his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Why did it have to be you," he hissed spitefully. "Out of all the people I could have matched up against. Why did it have to be the guy who counters my quirk? And why did he have to be so jacked! Life's not fair." He removed his arms to reveal his tear stained eyes. "I failed miserably. This was supposed to be my chance to show I'm more than just some guy with a villain's quirk. Ha, maybe this is a sign for me to give up."

"Don't be like that." With a smile the rivalled the sun Shinso was staring into, Izuku reached out for his hand. "Your quirk is amazing or, so I hear. Can you really control anyone just by talking to them?" the sudden questioned stunned the fallen boy. All he could do was nodded while mindlessly accepting the hand. "That's so cool. You could do a lot with a quirk like that. I mean you can defuse any situation so easily. I mean if a villain tries to rob a bank all you need do is say something like: 'why show we give you any money' and they'll be putty in your hands. Or if villains have a hostage you could just tell them to give them back with a problem. Or if you're outnumbered by a group could turn them against each other. Which begs the question can you control multiple people? How far do they need to be so you could control them? could it work through a phone…"

As Izuku dragged on with his onslaught of questions, Shinso had a question of his own. "Why couldn't you be this talkative in our fight? That would have helped a lot."

Embarrassed, Izuku scratched his cheeks. "Sorry about that. I ramble a lot. Still, don't give up! A quirk like yours would be so valuable on the field. So, what if you haven't been able to show it off. You got as far as the first stage and that's impressive in on itself. And there's always next year. Just train up your hand to hand combat skills that would help you a lot trust me. You're not really that strong. Physical I mean. Not that your quirk isn't strong it is. Really game changing really. I'd love to see it in action in a really fight."

"…really?"

Enthusiastically, Izuku nodded. "yeah that would be really cool. I think you'd do great in the underground hero work with a quirk like yours. You can ask my sensei about it! I think he'd be a great help."

"Humph, like that would have."

"Hey you never know," Izuku laughed. His eyes were so earnest as he gazed at Shinso. It always made the other boy hot just be looking at them. "Just don't give up ok? I really do think a power like yours will do well in hero work."

Shinso smirked, "who said anything about giving up."

"That's the spirit!"

"AWE… WHAT A SIGHT OF CAMARADERIE. GIVE IT UP FOR OUR TWO FIGHTERS, SHINSO AND MIDORIYA!"

"See I told you he'd be fine," Toshinori said proudly while looking down at the grumpy fox in his lap.

Kurama gave him the stink eye while whipping his tails. Warning him not to get too close. "Humph. Well, of course, with a weak opponent like that. That fight was just not interesting at all. The outcome was so obvious from the beginning." His eyes wandered down below as he met eyes with his smiling Eve. He waved at them happily before disappearing through the entrance hallways. A smirk touched his lips. "Though I have to say if all the opponents end up being this pathetic then there will be no need to step in after all. I suppose I'll take a nap. It will be a while till my Eve's next match. Let me sleep till then." With a yawn, the fox curled up into a ball and closed his tired eyes.

Meanwhile, Toshinori was a little surprise the little fox would just sleep like that. Then again, he only really cares about Izuku so he supposed it made sense. So he allowed the fox to sleep, occasionally stroking his soft fur as the matches went on. It was amazing to see just how much his students have grown as they fought one another. A sense of pride filled him up knowing he taught these amazing children. They'll do well in the future he was sure. Everything was going well until a certain matchup came up. Young Todoroki against young Sero. It was an extremely quick match. He did his best not to move and wake the sleeping fox, but he didn't have to. The cold did that for him.

"Why is it suddenly…" The fox's sleepy words were stolen once he saw the massive mountain of ice a hair's distance away from them. "Well, that explains the sudden cold…who?"

"Young Todoroki," Toshinori stated absentmindedly as he gazes at the sheer size of the iceberg.

"Yup, he'll be a problem…Bye." Before Kurama could dash off Toshinori caught him by the collar. "Let me go! I can't let my Eve face that monster."

"Young Todoroki is a child and we don't know if he's going up against him yet. Why don't you just calm down? Young Midoriya's next match should begin right after they defrost the stadium."

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down after see that!"

The two then proceed to argue prompting the people nearby to move. They rather not get into that dogfight. Or would be more appropriate fox fight. They bickered one what they have bickered before. How Toshinori should just let him go to his Eve before he gets hurt. As for a counter argument same old same old, the child needs to learn to fight on his own. They argued for so long that before they knew it, Izuku's next match was about to begin.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS I THINK WE CHILLED OUT LONG ENOUGH. LET'S GET READY FOR THE NEXT MATCH. FORM CLASS A, THE BOY WHO STARED WITH THE MOST BORING FIGHT, IZUKU MIDORIYA! AND HIS OPPONENT THE GREEN HAIRED GARDEN BEAUTY FROM B CLASS, IBARA SHIOZAKI!"

The two students walked on two the arena. They faced each other in a heated standoff.

"Ok Toshinori, Fill me in. What's this girl's deal," Kurama immediately dropped the agreement they've gone on two for the last who knows how many minutes.

Toshinori was quick to follow suit as well, as his eyes were fixed at the match below. "Right, that's Ibara Shiozaki she's a B class student so I don't know much about her. From what I could tell from her fight against Kaminari, her quirk allows her to control the vines on her head. She can grow them to any size she desires and moves them at will."

"Ah ha, is that all?"

"Uh, …yeah why?"

Meanwhile, down below Izuku ready his book and pen while Shiozaki held her hands in prayer. She laughed at the boy trying not to sound too condescending. "Ha! What do you expect to do with a book and a pen? Your quirk will be useless against me." Her thorny green hair started to wriggle behind here. They were itching to win. "I apologise now for such a bad matchup." Her hair came to life. Like an army of thorny snakes, they quickly surrounded their prey. They captured the boy easily, roping him up and lifting him off the ground. "This battle is over."

The statement made the boy that. It creepily resembled his Servamp partner. Especially with the way he smiled. It was a fake kind of innocent. Almost mocking. "Do you really think that pen and book is my only trick. If that's so then you're mistaken." Suddenly something poked through the vines cutting way their hold on him. "This battle isn't over yet." Before the vine girl could even begin to process what was happening, Izuku sliced his way free. It was as easy as cutting grass. Now free form his green prison he pointed his blade at his opponent while forming his shield on his left side. "I have more than one trick after all."

"WHOA! WHERE DID THAT SWORD AND SHIELD COME FROM?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about them earlier. Midoriya has been using them throughout the entire festival."

"NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?"

"Well yeah how could you not notice them?"

"WAIT IF HE COULD HAVE DONE THAT THIS WHOLE TIME. WHY DIDN'T HE USE IT IN HIS LAST MATCH? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT MORE INTERESTING."

"It would also have been a lot short. My guess is that he felt bad to use them on an opponent that couldn't fight back."

"Huh… WELL, THAT WAS NICE OF HIM. ANYWAY, LET'S GET ON WITH THE MATCH!"

Gracefully, Izuku leapt cross the field never staying in one spot for too long. If he did, he could get captured again not like it was much of a problem. He could easily cut his way free, so it was more of a minor incontinence. That didn't stop Shiozaki form trying as she slashed out relentlessly. She moved her vines as randomly while trying to find an opening. Although, that was easier said than done when the boy simply cutting her attacks or deflecting them. Not only that but he was unexpectedly nimble for someone of his build. Even when she tried a surprise attack from the ground, he jumped off the oncoming vines and stashed beneath him. It was infuriating trying to catch him for a second time. when the vines became lifeless pieces on the ground, Izuku just laughed in somewhat victory. "As predicted, your vines loss power once they get cut from the main source. They're still plants and plants start to die when they're cut."

Shiozaki Clicked her teeth. "So, what if that's true. That doesn't mean you won yet," she yelled as she launched another attack of vines.

"You're right but I do know what to do." With elegant and precision, he chopped them down in seconds letting the green pieces fall where they may. With his target on sight, he conditioned his body to get dash through more incoming obstacles. "I hope you don't mind me giving you a haircut." He charged died ahead of him cutting all that comes in his way.

Back in the stands, Toshinori watched in awe, "Wow I never knew young Midoriya was so good at swords play."

"Oh, trust me he wasn't but I was still able to teach him the basics."

This sudden piece of information was a shock to the hero. "Wait you taught him swords play? Since when?"

"Since I found out his second stage lead was a blade and shield. As someone who uses a blade, I thought it would be best to teach him." Kurama thought back to those little training sessions. It was like watching him training to be ready to receive All for one all over again. Only this time the reason why he ends up with his face planted on the ground was that he put his face on the ground. As much as he loved his Eve like hell, he would baby him during training. If he wanted to learn he'll learn the hard way. The very, very hard way. It took some practice what with him tripping off his feet, but he got the basic steps down now. That and he can dodge/ parry 10% of the times he attacked the boy head on. Better than the 0% they started with. Honestly, with the number of clothes he chopped up he started to feel guilty for using such a rough training method. Inko gave him a stern talking to about it as well. Believe it or not but she's scary when she's mad. The mere thought made him shiver.

As Toshinori watch his young student masterfully wielded the blade, edging closer and closer to his target. To be frank he was kind of jealous if not slightly ashamed. Other than training the boy to again a body strong enough to handle All For one; he has done any training for him to use it. Now that he thought about it, Izuku hasn't used the quirk for the entire festival. He doesn't know whether that's a bad or a good thing just yet. On one hand, Izuku's body still can't handle the quirk as he still breaks himself when using it. On the other, if he doesn't use it than what was the point in ever giving it to him? "You taught him well," He complimented the fox distancing himself from some unsightly thoughts. "You must be quite the swordsman yourself."

"I am quite good if I do say so myself," the fox gloated with is chest puffed out. Then that sly glint came to his eyes. With a smirk, he glace up at the broken hero. "In fact, I bet I can bet you, all mighty symbol of peace."

"Ah ha ha. I do like a challenge."

"You better prepare yourself then, No Might. I am Sensei's perfect creation."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"AND WITH THAT THIS MATCH IS OFFICIALLY OVER! IZUKU MIDORIYA ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

With the interruption of the crowd cheers, the two teachers glanced down to the arena. There were countless broken vines scattered around. Each of them losing their lush green colour. Not too far away, in fact just right outside the boundaries, lay a defeat Shiozaki on her knees. She had a brand-new hairstyle what with it chopped above her shoulders. Then there was Izuku giving her a helping hand up like a proper gentleman. It seemed to touch her quite a bit since her face became flushed. It didn't help much when the boy said this: "Sorry for cutting your hair. If it's any constellation you look really cute with short hair." That made her blush more.

Proudly, Kurama smiled as the two students when on their way and the clean-up crew hopped in to clean up the mess they made. "That's my Eve. Maybe he didn't need my help after all." He'll eats soon eat those words. He witnessed the next few fights silently with Toshinori. He was too giddy watching that god damn Bakugo getting rip apart by the audience. He was going far too hard on one of his eve's closest friend: Uraraka. She was so close to winning too. He would have loved seeing that brat crushed in that pile of rocks but no. The brat just had to be strong enough to blast them away. Damn that Bakugo and poor Uraraka. Her human body failed her so Bakugo was given the win sadly. The next match ended rather quickly as well. Tokoyami was against that girl with the creating quirk. He would have thought the fight would be a more interesting. That was far from true. It was an easy victory with Tokoyami pushing her out of bounds. Then there was the last match. The match that changed his happy mood.

"THAT'S IT EVERYONE. OUR FINALISTS ARE ACCOUNTED FOR. NEXT MATCH WILL BE ARE SURPRISING KNIGHT, IZUKU MIDORIYA AGAINST THE KING OF ICE, SHOTO TODOROKI!"

…

Zoom!

"Oh no you don't" Toshinori caught the fox in the nick of time once again. that didn't stop the fox form trying as he comically ran on hind like but never moving anywhere. "Now I know this seems bad, but I think the boy still has a chance."

"NO! I need to be there with him. I can't let him face that monster alone. Let me go Toshinori. Let me go!"

His wail went unheard as the weaken hero slow dragged him closer to his lap.

"IZUKU!"

* * *

_One more match then I'll be in the finals. But to get there I must go through one person. Todoroki._ He thought back to the conversation they had earlier that day. He couldn't get over the cold look in the boy's eyes. They looked so sad yet so full of rage. Honestly, with a story like his, he'd be the perfect MC for a comic book. It made him feel lesser in comparison, but he can't let that get to him. Not when so many are watching him. He'll fight, and he'll win.

"NOW ON TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS!"

_It's time_. With one deep breath, he marched out to the blinding light and cheery crowds. But they all were drowned by the pounding in his chest. He knows how strong his opponent was. he might even have to use that quirk just to have a chance. He if it breaks his body, he'll do whatever it takes to win…no. One look into the eyes of his opponents made him realise something. If he's willing to do whatever it takes to win this fight, then so should Todoroki. He must want this as much as he does. So, if Todoroki will not give this battle 100% of his power then he'll make him by using 100% of own his. With that conviction engraved in his heart, Izuku summoned his blade and shield. This time, instead of pointing his blade out like he did in his last fight, he covered his body with his shield. If his prediction is correct, he should start out with a large ice attack. He was rarely wrong, and this time was no different.

The second they were giving the heads up to go, Todoroki launched a massive ice attack. Like a wave of pure ice in crashed across the arena grounds aiming to swallow him whole in its icy clutches. It will devour him.

But Izuku was prepared somewhat. While training with his leads, his Servamp informed him that they can become anything he imagines so long as they still resemble the original item. Although he hasn't fully explored their capabilities, he knew that it is possible. He did it once in a state of panic during the Nomu fight. In hopes to remake the event, he thrust his shield forward. It shifted and changed as it flowed of energy circled outwards. It quickly races around him in a dome of black and a green aura. It rooted itself to the ground as for its owner's wishes. The impact of the ice was obvious as he felt himself being dragged back. However, thanks to his rooted dome shield he was able to take it at full force. Once he felt the push stop, he lowered his shield back to its original form. with eyes of awe, he looked at the beauty around him. It was an expanded mirror image of himself all around him. the walls were so clear and smooth like the inside of a glass marble. It was cool to the touch of course. In fact, he was freezing. He better gets out of there fast if he didn't want to catch a cold. "Ok well let's see how this goes." He pointed his sword up at an angle. It flashed with a glow of bright green before extending itself. It cracked the surface but didn't go all the way through. "Well, this could take some time." Slowly but surely, it chipped away at the ice prison as the blade extended up and down repeating at a rapid pace.

Meanwhile, outside of it, Todoroki watch as the seconds walked by. He should have won by now, right? But it was way too easy. If Midoriya truly does have a connection to All Might it wouldn't be so easy to defeat him. He was right. There was this chipping sound coming from within the ice dome. No, it was more like a gentle yet constant hammering sound. Like something was trying to break free. Something with a jackhammer. The crowds when quiet as they listened into the ongoing sound.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap!

On and on it went. That's when cracks started to form around the ice. It crackled at the constant vibrations. That it happened. Green and black, sharp object poked out of the ice. It sliced down in all angles with quick swings that could put speeder quirk to shame. Then, one by one, the ice fell to piece. They slid on top of the other till it revealed the whole picture: Izuku Midoriya holding his shield and an extremely lengthy version of his blade. Now that its job was done it shrunk back to regular size.

A cocky smirk formed on Izuku's lips while he proudly pointed his blade at his opponent. "Is that all you got?" he taunted. The shock on the other boy's face switched to one of annoyance. Aggressively, he launched another blast of ice. The young Eve was quick to respond as he held his shield up again for protection. It grew and expanded into a shell-like bubble once more. The ice climbed over, but it appeared to be a weaker blast from the first. It couldn't even engulf the bubble like it did last time. This made it an easy task for Izuku to slice the obstacle away. "You're going to need to do better than that, Todoroki."

The dual quirk user gritted his teeth. He knew it wouldn't but easy, but it didn't even cross his mind that it would be this annoying. "You want more? Fine. Let's see you handle this." And so, began the game of cat and mouse. Todoroki being the frustrated cat and Izuku being the nimble mouse. No matter how many times Todoroki would try and capture Izuku in his ice, the boy always found a way: to dodge, block and even cut his way through. It was near impossible to grab him. It was made harder form the fact he used so much energy at the beginning as attempt to end this match swiftly. The toll on his body was becoming obvious as frost started to appear on his right side. "Damn it." Inching ever closer, Izuku broke through all of Todoroki's defences. It's because of this he was able to land a good hit with his shield right on top of his opponent. The boy yelped out at the sudden rush of pain.

"AND WITH THAT MIDORIYA LANDED THE FIRST KILLER BLOW! HAS THE EVER-POWERFUL TODOROKI MET HIS MATCH?"

"What's the matter, Todoroki? You're slowing down." Then it clicked inside his head the moment he spotted the frost becoming more prominent. "I see." While he was distracted with his thoughts, a fatal mistake in the heat of battle, Todoroki saw the opportunity and took it. Sneakily, he made precise one I blast to this opponent's arm. It worked in his previous match. Perhaps it will work a second time. Izuku never even noticed till it was almost too late. The frost crawled up his blade as well as his arm. Almost like frostbite itself, its goal was to capture him whole in its frosty clutches. "Oh no."

"You forgot I could do precise shots too huh?" Todoroki mocked as his sluggish gathered some distance between them. "Iida made the same mistake and you will pay the same price he did." Izuku watched helplessly as the ice climbed higher and higher but he wasn't done. No way he'll let this be the end. With one forceful strike Izuku was able to cut away free by bashing his shield on the ice's source. However, even with the connection of ice was cut, it was still a perfect opportunity for Todoroki to make another strike. So, he shot another blast of ice.

Everything went slow for the young Eve. So many options swarmed his mind _. Should I Block It? I must block it. My shield can take it. But with that size, he could knock me out of the ring. Then I'll lose. I can't let that happen just yet. So, I need to cut it, but I can't. My sword and arm are frozen… I don't have any more options. I said I'll give this fight my all, so I must use it._ A sparking sensation and heat built up in his frozen arm. It now or never. His shield disappeared, and his arm sparked with energy. With a holder of pain, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SMASH!". That single punch was able to shatter that whole blast of ice, but it came at a painful price. "AAAHHH!" Izuku screamed in agonising pain. The arm he used when completely limp as blood sprouted out from small openings. It looked painful. It was painful. His entire arm looked like it was crushed by cinder blocks from the way it was coloured by a sickly bloody bruised colour.

The crowd was in utter shock from the massive display of strength as well as the pain it caused. Who could ever expect that kid from the first match had the ability to cause such damage. "Did I forgot to mention Midoriya has super strength." Announced the lazy announcer.

"SAY WHAT? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS MUMMY MAN?"

"Well yeah. It was the only part of his quirk I did know."

"WHAT KIND OF QUIRK DOES THIS KID HAVE?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's easy to forget quirks are physical abilities. So, everyone has a limit even you," Izuku hissed in pain as he tried to move his broken free arm. It was of no use. Still, he continued to try as if proving a point. "Listen we are all giving it our all. I'm even using this side of my quirk. Even though I know it will hurt me. All so I can beat you, Todoroki." Some way somehow, he was able to make a fist and lift his broken arm as high as he could pointing it to the very shocked Todoroki. "You haven't made a scratch on me. Yet you're already starting to freeze thanks to all the ice you were shooting. Stop messing around Todoroki and come at me with all you got!" He bravely declared as his sword materializing into his uninjured arm while his shield strapped itself on his broken arm. It would be awkward fighting like this given he was right handed but that won't stop him. And so, the battle continued. It was a bloody mess of ice as Todoroki did everything in his power to freeze Izuku. But his movements were slow and even with a broken arm, Izuku was still just as fast as before. Eventually, he landed another clean hit. "Fight back will you!"

"I'm trying!" Todoroki shouted back as he shot another predictable ice blast which Izuku easily dodged. It was getting boring.

Baring his teeth like an enraged animal, Izuku shouted back, "You're not trying hard enough!" Once again, he made another sold hit at the boy. At this rate, he will lose and Izuku hated that thought. He can't win like this. Not like this. "Come on Todoroki! Look at me. One of my arms is completely shattered and I'm still beating you. Fight back! Give me something more than ice." He wanted the win, but he wanted to deserve the win. He wanted to make Todoroki understand he couldn't fight with half his strength this forever. "I'm giving this fight everything I got! So, should you!"

The dual quirk boy sees what he's trying to do. It was madness. Downright insanity. He won't do it. He'll never do it. He'll never use that bastard's quirk. He'll become a great hero without it and laugh in his flaming face. He won't give him such satisfaction to watch him use it. "I will reject him. I'll reject him and his quirk. I'll never use it you hear me!" yelled as he stumbled clumsily.

That just made Izuku angry. Angry that this boy was so blessed with power yet was so childish not to use it. He understands why yet he doesn't understand at all. They lived such opposites lives of the spectrum. Him without a quirk and then gaining something he could only dream of. Then there's Todoroki born with everything yet lacked the love in life. Perhaps he could never understand but there's one thing for certain. One fact that will always remain true no matter how you look at it. ""It's your quirk! Not his!" he said it so loudly. So proud. He needs to understand that he needs to hear it. "You can reject him as much as you want but don't you dare believe you can be the top hero without using your full power. Everyone is pushing their selves higher than ever before. So, don't you dare think you're supposed to be any exception! Do you here me Todoroki? Use your quirk!"

Somehow it resonated with the heart of Todoroki. It awakened old beloved memories of his mother and him watching All Might. Him saying that quirk doesn't define a person. He could be who he wants to be. He doesn't need to be like…who was he again? Who cares. Right at the moment whoever it was doesn't matter. What does was winning this match. Suddenly, the ice boy combusted into flames. That sudden burst of flames was enough to completely melt the ice on the boy's body. This is it. Everything he has. He'll give Izuku exactly what he wanted. And the cherry on top? The boy was smiling at him. He was actually smiling. "You're crazy you know that?"

Izuku nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "I've been called worst"

"Ah ha ha…well, Midoriya this is it. Everything I got. I hope you don't regret what's about to come."

Confidently, he shook his head, "I won't"

This guy really is crazy. To think he'd go so far to push him. Well there's no turning back now. "Heh…if you say so. AAHHH!" the boy screamed with all his might. His flames grew intense on one half of his body while the other froze him in place. Despite this terrifying and intense fight, Izuku was still smiling. He smiled through all of it like some madman. Todoroki just had to laugh that this boy's insanity. Even so, there is one thing he could tell the boy: "Thank you." With that, he let lose the nova of destruction.

The blast rapidly roared towards the young Eve as he formed his dome bubble shield for what would likely be his final time. He could only hope that it could withstand the power of the blast. However, the sheer power wasn't the only thing he should have been worried about. The heat that came with it was immense. It was too much to bare. The boy felt like he was cooking in an oven. Sweat poured down his red freckled face as his vision blurred. He couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't…he just…

Thud!

Then everything went black.

"IZUKU!

* * *

_Huh? What's going on?_ There as this cooling sensation around his body. But how? Last, he remembered he was taking on Todoroki's combined ice and fire attack. He was cooking up like a crisp chicken just moments ago. So why does his body feel…normal? It was odd but not as odd as this sudden warmth. It wasn't the scorching heat of a violent flames. It was far more loving. Almost like he was being held in a hug. Steadily he opened his eyes. He saw a rainbow of colours all around him. They swirled in random directions is this bright void. There was a sense of mystical or perhaps spiritual energy around him. His eyes wandered and found he wasn't alone. He laid in the centre of a human chain circle. At least he thought they were humans. Their bodies were encased in shadow like mist with glowing eyes. Each of them had a distinct colour eye set and shape. Although, one of them looked all too familiar. "All Might?"

The shadow outline of his master said nothing. He just stared back with golden glowing eyes. Now that he thought about it, none of them spoke. They all just stared in silence. Then Izuku noticed something or rather someone outside this circle of shadow people. This person was different from the shadows. It felt like they didn't belong here. They were in all white. He couldn't tell whether they were male or female since half their body was covered back a paperwhite parasol. It had a familiar red flower designs of wisp-like tusnaki flowers decorated around its rim. It was the exact same design embroidered on the white cloak they worn. That wasn't the only thing familiar about them. That cloak was the exact same copy of the one his Servamp wore. Which could only mean one thing.

Angrily, Izuku growled as he marched past the shadow people. "Kurama, is this your doing? Did you put me in another pocket dimension? Look I appreciate the help, but I wanted to fight Todoroki by myself. Sure, I probably would have lost form that final attack but at least I lost knowing I gave it my all. I don't want…" That's when he noticed another strange thing. He was able to move his arms. Both of them! That shouldn't be possible. He knows he's broken one of them. He used One for all on it and even continued to use it to hold his shield. Yet there it is completely uninjured. "What? How could this? Kurama do you have a healing ability?"

The person behind the parasol said nothing. All they did was turn slight and pointed.

Confused, Izuku followed their finger and saw the group of shadows were huddle together. Now that he's got a better look at them, he counted that there were 8 in told. All had various sizes and shapes. Each of them held out a whips arm of shadows. In their palms was a single star of light. They all had individual colours that matched perfectly with their eyes. Then the star-lights fused together and formed one star of rainbows. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Gently, the star hovered over to the young boy as he cupped it in his hands. It felt at home in his hand like he was always meant to have it.

"…"

Izuku flinched at the sudden whisper. "What? Could you say them again?" The whisper was so quiet he could barely hear it. Even though he could have sworn he heard multiple voices.

"…!"

"Huh? One for all?"

Meanwhile, "IZUKU!" the little fox was in a panic as he attempted to jump off on the arena floor. The only thing stopping him was a poor Toshinori was half way hung off the ledge. It was only thanks to a few kind crowd members he was able not to fall over. They kept the man anchored on the stable ground. Luckily, he was very light to it was easy to keep him stable. All the while the fox wiggled his limbs about between the man's bony figures. "Let me go Toshinori my Eve needs me!"

"Calm down, Tsubaki. You'll get yourself hurt if you fall down from this height," Toshinori begged as he tried to look down. They were a good 10 meters or so off the ground. A fall from the height could cause some serious injuries. He prayed in his mind it doesn't come to that. He's gone through enough in react years.

"Calm down? Calm down! My Eve got blasted by an ice and fire explosion and you expect me to calm down!" Kurama stopped his struggles and jumped on one of the man skinny arms. Elegantly yet swiftly, he ran up it before grabbing the man's tie with his little paws. He smashed their foreheads together and looked him dead in the eye. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? No Might?" he spat in his face.

Ignoring the angry fox in his face as well as the spit he glanced back down to the arena and saw something unexpected. "hum…Tsubaki?"

"What!"

"You might want to look down."

The fox followed his directions and was equally shocked at what he saw. "What on earth is that?"

The audience was at a loss for words as they gaze in awe at the sight. There was a rainbow dome similar in shape to Izuku's back and green bubble shield formation. It shone brightly with light as the colours swirled around as if it was alive. Soon the dome dropped down to show a curled up Izuku right inside. There was a smirk on his face as he wobbly stood up. He stared at his surprise opponent with a smile. "Thank you, Todoroki. For giving it all you got. Now it's my turn." In his unbroken hand formed a sword of radiant rainbow light like the dome that protected him. He held the blade up as high as he could and as he did it grew twice as large. "Let's end this." A massive swirl of energy appeared on the scene as he said those words. The swords light grew brighter to the point of blinding.

Shielding his eyes from the light as well as the powerful winds, Toshinori yelled out "Tsubaki! What's going on?"

"I was hoping you knew," the fox yelled back as he too was finding trouble holding his ground. They all did. There was this wind. This push of extreme energy that kept forcing the audience back. Such a display of raw power had people almost flying from their seats. The funny thing about that was the fact the boy hasn't done anything yet. All he did was lift his sword high.

Time for the final strike. "ONE FOR ALL!" Izuku yelled as he slashed down the blade. It was an explosion like no other. It was enough to send a couple of people flying out of their seats as well as break the other half of the stadium. Debris flew from all sides as dusk clouds were forced to swirl rapidly with the force of power. It was like a bomb just hit the arena. Then there was quiet. All that was left was a dusk cloud from chaos. The audience waited in anticipation as the dusk fell. There was only one person still left on the final pieces of the battlefield. And that person was...

"GIVE IT UP TO OUR VICTOR! IZUKU MIDOIYA!"

The crowd roared for the boy's accomplishment. Never have any of them seen such a fight of such intensity and power. Not only that but he was able to beat one of the sport's festival's powerhouses. It was a sight to behold. Kurama hand tears in his eyes once he heard his eve was announced the winner. Choir of angels saw in his head as he looked down to confirm it. Sure, enough there he was holding his blade up like the champion he was. It was so wonderful. Emotions welled up inside his heart as the smile on his lips grew wider. "Yahoo!" he cheered as he jumped up on his hind legs. "Did you see that! My Eve won! He actually won! He defeated that half and half boy without me."

Proudly, Toshinori watched the boy as he struggled to keep standing but at least he was standing. His opponent on the other and was completely out of the ring. It was a surprise to see him still awake and seemingly uninjured. Some minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious form what he could see up there. Still, his attention remained at his successor as he socked up the glory of his victory. "Told you he could do it."

Kurama looked up at the cockily smiling man and chuckled. "I suppose you did." They both shared this moment of pride, but that moment was dashed away as quickly as it came.

Suddenly, there were gaps in horror as they watch their young victor crushed down.

"OH NO! LOOKS LIKE MIROIDYA DROPPED DOWN. IS HE ALRIGHT?"

Helplessly, Kurama watched his Eve's lifeless body on the floor. Medics quickly rushed in to tend to both boys, but he didn't care about the other boy. He only cared about his Eve. Nothing else matters to him but his eve. His eve was hurt. He was behind touched by strangers. They're taking him away. His eve was hurt. "LET HIM GO!" he yelled out as he finally managed to fall and drop down to ground level. He rushed into his Eve's side while fending off the medics daring to take him.

"Kurama!" Toshinori looked down at the drop. He could make it in his hero form but that's was out of the question with the public around him. Still, he turned to them for help. "Do any of you happen to have a quirk that could help me get down there. I can't leave that fox alone you see."

They were all willing to agree. "I can help. My hands are detachable, so I can lower you down there pretty easily," they explained while giving a small demonstration of pulling one of their hands out. It was attached by a steel like coil in their wrist joins.

Giving the a small greatly bow, Toshinori felt obligated to thank them for their kindness. "Thank you very much."

They waved the thanks off the like it was no big deal. "No problem, man. If I was a parent I would want to see if my child was ok after a spectacle like that."

That on line made the hero freeze as a red heat ran to his cheeks. "Hold on a second!" Before he could clear up the mix up, he was grabbed by the shoulders and was pushed off the barriers. Slowly, he was lowered to the solid ground. He sighed but soon decided to forget about the embarrassing mistake. He rushed as fast as he could to Kurama who was protecting his Eve like a rabid dog. Or should he say fox. The little guy almost bit a finger off one of the medics. He became so aggressive, Midnight told the medical team to stand back. Let her handle the little demon. "That won't be necessary!" he called out while scooping the fox in his arms. That didn't stop his aggression. In fact, it only made it worst. The fox growled and snapped like a wild animal; his eyes red with rage. "Sorry about this. He tends to get like this whenever young Midoriya is involved."

Midnight eyed the fox then glanced up to Toshinori. "This little brat belongs to you."

"No, I don't belong to this idiot. I belong to that idiot!" Kurama yelled back while pointing his tails to his unconscious Eve. "Listen here you walking wet dream. If you do anything to my Eve, I will tear you to shreds."

The R rated hero giggled at the little fox's threat. She found it oddly adorable; watching his little claws trying to scratch her eyes out. "Feisty little guy," she cooed while wiggling at finger close to him but not close enough for him to take it.

"You have no idea." Toshinori sighed ashamed. "So, how are they?"

Midnight glanced back the two students. Hard to believe the one unconscious was the one that won. "Well, Todoroki is alright. His back is a bit battered but hey that happens when you slammed into a concrete wall. Midoriya in the other hand is a completely different story." They glace at the young boy as the medics finally got the chance to check on him without fear of losing a finger. Or a hand. "From what I could tell that last blow took a lot out of him. He's most likely suffering from quirk exhaustion. Nothing a good sleep can't fix."

It was a relief to here for them both. At least Kurama was no longer trying to bite any of them. "So, he'll be fine?" he asked hopefully.

They were shocked to see her head shake. "As much as I would like to believe that just look at his arm. It's completely mangled. You'll need to get Recovery Girl to check that out."

Once again, Kurama was launched into a panic state. This time was a little different as he wasn't fiercely trying to hurt anyone. Just hyperventilating and looking like he was going to have a heart attack. In an attempt to calm the fox, Toshinori stroked his little head. He talked softly to him, "It's ok. Everything will be ok. Recovery girl is one of our best doctors and has a top-tier healing quirk. She fixed young Midoriya arms before. Remember? I'm sure she'll be able to do it again."

Stabilising his breath, Kurama gulped at the dryness of this throat. "You better be right, No Might."

* * *

_Where am I this time?_ Lazily, Izuku opened his eyes to a blank world. It was different from the one he was in before. That world was colourful and warm. He could feel life all around him. However, this world was an endless void of nothingness. He couldn't hear, nor could he feel. He was completely numb in this world of blank. Alone or so he thought. There was someone else with him. Someone who was dying to meet him.

Soon his view of this odd world was obstructed by a shadow of a man. The boy couldn't make out his face well. Even so, he still saw his smile. It was a happy smile yet for some odd reason it felt forced. Well, maybe not forced but unnatural. For some reason he felt that this person, whoever he was, doesn't smile all too often. "Sorry I wasn't able to say anything before. They were most like in control last time and I thought it was best not to interfere. I must say it was a wonderful coincidence it was that my little flower chose you."

_What?_ Though he saw the man's lips move he did not hear a word. So strange.

"You're quite the cute one. Aren't you? So young. So innocent. What will you do when you find out about the sins of my children?"

Still, he did not hear a word as the man spoke to him. His word just fell on deaf ears. "What?" He asked again weakly. He didn't release he wasn't speaking before.

The stranger's smile fell. "Oh? Can you not hear me at all, child?"

Izuku tried to nod his head the best he could but he was just so numb. He felt so weak as he tried to move. It was almost impossible.

Still, it was enough for the man to understand. "I see, how disappointing. Then again, I should have known. We've all been trying to speak to you for a while, yet we can't seem to reach you."

We? Just who could this man be talking about? They were the only ones there in this strange world. What is this world anyway? He still doesn't understand at all.

"Well, I suppose it's not time yet. The stronger you become the louder they'll become and so will I. I cannot wait for the day when we can speak properly. There's so much I need to tell you. Though it would be easier if my journal fines itself to you. Oh well, nothing much to be done about it." Then the world got dimmer as tremors shook the void. A faint sound echoed through with each shake. "Hum...sounds like my little flower is quite a concern. Not good. Not good at all." Eventually, the man moved to form his leaning position and started to leave the young boy's sight. "You better answer his call. I wouldn't want another tragedy to happen."

"W-w-wait," Izuku tried to yell. Still, he felt weak in this world. Like he has no control. Like he doesn't quite fit. Yet. Even so, he could hear the distance whispers. He assumed it was him finally hearing the stranger's voice but that was not the case. Something else was calling. Or more so someone.

"Go, little one. We will talk one day but for now go. Go before he starts crying again. Oh, how I hate it when that happens."

Though the stranger's words were nothing to him. The whispers, on the other hand, grew louder. As they do the world enclosed itself slowly to black. With each word. Each shake. The empty white became darker and darker.

"I-z! I! Iz-k! IZUKU!"

The world collapsed to darkness.

* * *

The dark blurred to colour as Izuku's vison became clearer. There was this distinct shock from his right arm. It hit him so suddenly like a herd of rhinos just stumbled over it. They fractured every bone to pieces. He never realised the amount of pain he was in. Not until now. It hurt like hell.

"Izuku!" Soon a pair of arms wrapped around his body. Although they were careful not to harm his injured frame, they still held him as tight as possible. "Don't ever act that reckless again! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," he said as loudly as he could while returning the hug with his unbroken arm.

"It's ok, you're alive. That's all that matters." He held his Eve as carefully as he could. Lovingly he stroked his Eve's soft curls as his eyes wandered down their frail body. He's relieved to see that most of his minor wounds were gone. All those unsightly cuts and bruises. He really needed to thank that old lady. But then his eyes found thief way to his broken arm. Even though that old lady was an amazing healer, she couldn't fix his arm. It was far too damage and Izuku was far too weak to use his own stamina to heal it. Recovery girl had no other options but to conduct sugary. How he hated the thought. He could only imagine how much pain he was in. The pain he could have prevented if he was only by his side. He should have been there to protect him from such pain. Damn it. His bloodlust became known quickly. The Servamp couldn't be bothered to hide it. "That boy did this. He scared your body." That aura he gave off gave made the weaken hero and elderly heroine go on edge. Both were tempered to get the jump on the man before he did something drastic. "That boy..." a flash of Todoroki completely unharmed come to mind. Yet here's his Eve broken. "He will pay."

The menacing tone he gave out was enough to make the heroes freeze. What should they do? Should they fight and subdue the Servamp or should they leave him be? After that display of malice, they couldn't possibly leave him be. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Izuku won't let them make either decision. "I don't regret what I did. It was my fault anyway." He stated firmly.

Kurama frozen at his eve's words. With eyes of disbelief, he met with the eyes of determination of the young boy. He always loved those eyes but right now they disgusted them. His mouth curled up in an uncomfortable smile. "Your joking, right? Look at you. You can barely move. YOU BROKE A FUCKING ARM!" He yelled as his eyes boiled red. "For what? For some stupid brat with a sob story. Awe my father is a big meanie and made my mother pour boiling water on my eye. I'll never use my fire side ever." He whined with the fakest childish impression he ever heard. It was mockery. "Who cares it's not your problem!"

"I care!" Izuku snapped back with an unusual amount of aggression. "He needed help, so I tried to make him understand."

"He's not your problem! You don't even know him." Kurama argued spitefully.

"I didn't know you and I still helped you!" Izuku argued back.

"I looked like a helpless animal, of course, you'd help."

"And Todoroki is a helpless child in pain. Of course, I'd help him."

"He didn't seem so helpless when he exploded the field."

"I just wanted to help him understand that he should be using the full extent of his power instead of wasting it. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you have to break yourself. Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am. But I will never regret what I did. I'll do it again if I have to."

It was then Kurama realised there was no point fighting his Eve. No matter what he says his resolve won't waver. Usually, he admired this resolve. It's what kept him alive for all these years. To keep going even if the world turns against you. To overcome every obstacle of melancholy. It was the reason why he chose him but now, at this moment, he hated it. He hated how it caused his Eve to brake himself for a meaningless child. He hated that his Eve insisted it was ok. Essential even. "You're such a fool!" Kurama spat out before storming out of the room. But worst of all, he hated himself for letting happen so easily. He is a Servamp. It is a Servamp's duty to protect their Eve's from harm as well as help achieve their desires. If he can't do that. What good is he? "Stupid foolish Eve!"

On the other hand, Izuku was shocked at the Servamp's sudden outburst. He's never seen him so mad before. At him no less. He made him feel like he did do something wrong. Perhaps his actions were to rash as well as reckless. Even so, he will not bend his conviction. He refused to regret it...maybe there is a smidge of regret. He must forfeit his next match after all. He won't be allowed to fight...he couldn't win the tournament. The sudden realization slapped him across the face as a cold chill ran down his spine. If he doesn't win does that mean he failed All Might? Tears soon ran over his cheeks. "I'm sorry All Might. I'm sorry. I failed you." A warm hand rested on his curls. The sudden touch was calming in a way.

"It's ok, my boy." His mentor said with an earnest smile. "You did admirably out there. You still made it to the top 3 regardless if you can fight the last battle." He patted the boy's curls affectionately while wiping away a few of his tears. He hated to see his young successor this way. Especially after he did such an incredible job. Sure, he couldn't win the entire festival, but he did make an exceptional first impression debut. "You did what you I asked you to do. To tell the world you were here. I couldn't ask for anything more. Now you rest up. I'll leave you with recovery girl. She'll brief you on what will happen to your arm. I'll deal with Tsubaki."

The boy sniffed weakly as his tear stained eyes met his teacher. "Are you sure? I know you two don't get along."

"I'm sure." With a big grin smile, the weakened hero pointed a bony thumb at himself. It's not exactly his go-to catchphrase but it was still a relief to hear. "I'll take care of him."

Meanwhile, the Servamp stormed through the halls in a hissy fit. He's angry. He's angry that Izuku was so careless. Although, he was even angrier at himself for not stopping him. "Foolish boy," he hissed to himself. "Just what were you thinking out there!" He yelled aloud not caring for his volume nor for anyone in earshot distance. He just wanted to hit something. Anything to release this pent-up rage. Soon he found his target. Oh, what a perfect target. The world was coloured red as his bloodlust overflowed. Following solely on that instincts he charged. His clawed hands met with a young supple neck. It was so small that he only needed one hand to wrap around most of it. It would have been so easy to squeeze it till its owner's eyes pop. What a delightful sight that would be. But first, he'd like to hear them plead. Oh, how long has it been since he last heard hysterically panicked begged from a human? He almost forgot the thrill. " Are you proud of yourself, boy?" He asked in a creepily calm tone. "Are you proud for what you have done to my Eve?"

With restrained force, he hoisted the poor boy off his feet and slammed him to the nearest wall. Then with a massive thud, the boy squeezed in pain. He tried his best to pull the vice hand off his neck but to no avail. The Servamp was just too physically strong for him. He couldn't fight back.

"What's wrong child? Aren't you going to burn me, freeze me, break me like you did my Eve?" Aggressively, He slammed the back at the wall. The poor boy as well as the wall. Cracks started to show an imprint of the boy. "You miserable excuse for a human. What gives you the right to treat my Eve in such a way? He could have permanently damaged his arm because of you! Are you happy with yourself!"

The boy couldn't say a word. Not with his pipes being crushed. All he could do was babble nonsensically. He pathetically thrashed his legs and claw at the Servamp's hands. It would have been so easy to kill him. Only a little tighter and pop goes the boy's eyes. But where's the fun in that? No, the Servamp will prolong his suffering as much as possible. It was the least he could do after what he did to his Eve. Just a little more.

Soon, a muscular hand gripped his shoulder. It forced him to loosen his deadly hold on the child's neck. "Let him go, Tsubaki," All Might said demandingly. Borderline threatening. It was amusing. It earned him a small chuckle from the Servamp. Eventually, he did as demand and dropped the boy carelessly. The child gasped for his air deprived lungs filling them as much as he could. The hero rushed the boy's aid prompting him up helping him breathe better. "Are you ok, young Todoroki?"

The boy coughed violently while he rubbed his abused voice box. "I think so," he barely managed to croak out. It was a relief to hear the boy's voice even if it was weak. At least he could still talk.

"What's going on here?" Boomed a rough voice. Things got from bad to worse as heavy footsteps echoed through the bear halls. The temperature of the hall skyrocketed. It was like a molten heatwave blasted the area. It was a very familiar feeling to the young Todoroki as well as All Might. However, unlike All Might who could take the heat with relative calm Shoto couldn't. His heart rate raced fast once that voice entered his ear. "What do you think you're doing to my son?"

"Oh...Endeavour. I didn't notice you were there." Although All Might tried to play cool. That didn't stop the fountain of sweat from running down his forehead though. What was he supposed to say? I'm sorry my student's pet fox was going on a bit of a temper tantrum. Why? Well it's because your son may have caused reversible damage to his body. Please forgive him for almost strangling your son to death. I'm sure he didn't mean to. Yeah like that would go well at all. If Endeavor and Kurama don't start a fight, then they might run into legal issues instead. How could the symbol of peace get out of this one?

On the other hand, Endeavour was bored of the other hero's silence. He couldn't care less about what the idiot had to say. Heck, he couldn't even care about what was going on. Thankful he didn't witness Kurama's aggression towards his son. Only his bitter rival coddling the boy on the floor. How unsightly. Endeavour glared down at his son who glared back with as much detest his weak body could muster. It was laughable. "Stand up, Shoto. You look pathetic down there."

That hit a nerve in the Servamp. This man. This asshole dared call this child pathetic. That's... that's... "Haha... ha ha ha... HAHAHHAHAH! HOHOHAHAHAHAHAA...!" It was never-ending. He just laughed and laughed and laughed. Like a psychotic broken record. All they could do was watch. It wasn't like they couldn't do anything. It's just that they didn't know what to do. It only got worse as time went on. The hall seemed to become distorted as if the aura the Servamp was giving off changed it and not in a good way. The world seemed like it was spinning as a dizzy feeling sank in all three of them. It was stomach turning. "You! Call him! Pathetic? Ha ha ha hahahahahahahaahahaaha ha... Why don't you drop the hypocrisy and look in a mirror?" Kurama's tone drastically changed to whimsically psychotic to menacingly chilling. With eyes sharpened with burning malice, he glared down at the flame hero who seemed to be just as petrified as the others. Not interesting at all. He would expect some fire back. "You call yourself a hero, yet you can't even take care of your own family. How stick is that. You save people. Complete strangers, yet you can't lift a finger to see the amount of pain that goes on under your own roof. I'm surprised you're even allowed to save others when you can't help your own children! I've never seen anything more pathetic. And that's saying a lot with the things I've seen. A child forced to lie about his sibling's death only to be forced to die not too long after. Disgraceful parents. So-called comrades abandoning their own for dead just to save their own skin. Such cowards! And who can forget the smiling idiot himself that proclaims the message: 'I am here' like he'll be there forever even though he's crumbling! There are other heroes! You don't need to save everyone when you're barely able to save yourself! Idiot! My Eve would be devastated."

Kurama's suppressed anger was boiling through other thoughts that have been eating him. There was no roundabout way of saying things. There were no half-truths. He wasn't hiding anything and making them figure it out. Just pure truthful rage. For some strange reason, All Might felt touched. Even though he couldn't tell whether he was angry at him or not. The fact that he thought about him at all showed that he cared. Even if it's just a little. "Kurama."

With each sentence, Kurama stomped closer and closer to the shaken flame hero. Even though he kept a brave face his body language betrayed him. Especially when his wobbly legs stepped back with each step the Servamp took. Eventually, Endeavour was at a wall. He had no choice but to face the Servamp's rage dead on. "What? Are you so blinded by your own ambitions that you can't see the misery that's happening right before your eyes?"

The Servamp's lit a flame inside the fire hero. It was strong enough to burn his fears to rage as he finally snapped back. "What right do you have to lecture me? You don't know what've gone through. You don't know the shame and frustration of always being behind some else's shadow. The whole world comparing you to this figure. Telling you: 'you're not good enough' and 'you'll never be good enough'. You don't hear the voice and whisper day in and day out about how I'll never reach his level. How I should just give up trying. Like hell, I'll give up so easily. Those slackers can do it if they want but I won't. I'll reach the pinnacle and prove the world wrong!"

Slap!

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the halls. It was a shock to witness. The mighty Endeavor slapped off his feet by a man barely half his size. Said man glared down at the fallen hero with cold red eyes. "With a mindset like that you'll never reach his level. He may be an idiot but he's a heroic idiot. Unlike you with ulterior motives he has none. He saves simply because he wants to save. That type of crazy spirit is what attracts your kind to him. Made him the symbol of peace. That much I understand." Ever slowly, he crept his hand to where his heart should be. He clenched the area tight as it sang a painful melody. "Although I may not be able to comprehend what It's like for the whole world to compare me to him, I don't care about their opinions. Only one matters to me. Yet even he is entranced by your symbol of peace. I can't change the fact he's the reason why he smiles as well as why he fights so hard." The aura that surrounded them with such hostility weathered away to sadness. To... melancholy. "No matter how many times I wipe away his tears it's always the smiling idiot that brings back his smile. He's his hero...not me." He turns his back away not wanting to see any of their pathetic expressions or whatever they looked like. "I'm tired of this conversation. It's just not interesting at all." Enough said he walked away bringing that aura of melancholy with him.

Awake from his trans, All Might rushed over to his fellow hero. "Are you alright, Endeavor?"

Annoyed, Endeavor slapped the helping hand away from him. " I'm fine!" He hissed back. Then he stroked the red handprint on his cheek. "I can barely feel it." His eyes then wondered to where the Servamp matched off to. No one has ever talked to him in such a way. He didn't know whether to be insulted or... something else entirely. By all means, he should be flaming with rage but he's not. He felt strangely calm and curious. "Who was that man?"

"Oh him?" All Might glance back to the Servamp as well. He's seen him angered before but not to that extent. It felt like he was going to kill the man but surely that's not the case. Right? But then there was that sadness. That melancholy. He was beginning to see why he was given that name. "That's young Midoriya's quirk Kurama Tsubaki. I suppose it's kind of like young Tokoyami's dark shadow only they can separate...it's complicated. He's very protective of the boy you see. So, with what happened between him and your son it caused him to snap. I suppose." Despite how earnestness the Servamp was All Might still isn't sure what to make of him. Form things he was witnessed he seems quite villain like. Then he saw sides like this and his love towards his Eve. He's just rough. That's all. "He's...um...a special case. We're not entirely sure how the quirk works just yet. But still please forgive him. He was just acting on instinct. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." _At least I hope so,_ the hero thought to himself.

"Whatever," Endeavour spat bitterly. Quickly he rose up from his undignified position. He then gave his attention to his son. The poor boy caught in this unusual tense situation just felt exhausted. He didn't want to deal with his father right now. Not like he had a choice. "Shoto, I'll be leaving early. Something has come up in Hosu that requires my attention. Tell your sister I'll be late home tonight. Eat dinner without me." Just like that, he marched away.

With a sigh of relief, All Might then turned to the young Todoroki. "Are you alright?"

With a small nod, he rubbed his neck. Despite how roughly he was treated there didn't seem to be any marks. Light bruising but nothing that requires medical attention. "Yes, I'll be fine, All Might." His eyes wandered to where the fox walked off to. Never has he seen his father ripped apart like that by anyone. Not even his own family. Mainly because they mostly fearfully hate/ respect them. The only one to ever openly speak up to his father was his oldest brother. He feared nothing and was prideful much like his father. It runs in the family. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little curious as well as fearful about the fox. Then there was his brother's warning. It wasn't Midoriya he should be wary of. It was his pet fox or whatever he was. "Is it ok to just let him go like that?

Nervously, All Might played with his hands. Although it seems Kurama as cooled off a bit, he rather not leave the Servamp alone just yet. "Well, it seems like he's got that anger out of his system, so I hope so. I better still go check on him just to be sure. Take care of yourself young Todoroki."

Just like that, the hero was gone in a flash leaving the boy alone and confused. "What just happened?" He glanced at the varies routes he could take. One on the side he could follow his father and see how he was doing. But he hates him and doesn't care at all. On the other side, he could follow All Might. Maybe then he could learn more about Midoriya's quote on quote 'quirk'. However, one touch of his neck and he immediately discarded that idea. He rather not face that man too soon. Especially, in the mood he was in now. All Might could handle him surely. That left one other option. Go down to see how Midoriya was doing. He was complete knocked out from the fight as well as gravely injured. Perhaps he could see how he was doing…

"Go along you lot. Shoo! I need to conduct surgery."

"Surgery!"

He stopped in his unconscious tracks as he saw quite a few of his classmates pushed out of the medical room by recovery girl. It wasn't long till she slammed the door in their faces. Seems like visiting the boy was out of the question as well. Before he could get noticed, he walked away. He didn't know were too he just needed a place to think. He just needed to answer one question: "What should I do now?"

* * *

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki! Slow down!" All Might bellowed out while rushing through the empty maze of hallways. He didn't think the Servamp was that fast, but it was surprisingly so. They just speed through the corners as if he was walking at normal speed but form the amount of distance that was growing between them it was obviously not so. "I said wait." Finally, All Might caught up with him and latched onto his shoulder. Something the other man was clearly not pleased with.

It was obvious in the eyes that glared back at the hero. "Unhand me this instant." Although the glare wavered the hero's bravery it still wasn't enough. Instead, he did the complete opposite and forced the Servamp into his arms. He held him tightly in a desperate embrace. It took Kurama completely by surprise. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. He just froze the moment he was pressed into the hero's chest in that ridiculously warm embrace. Soon he heard the pounding of the hero's heart. It was enough to wake him from his shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing," he growled.

"You looked like you need a hug," The hero said simply.

It just made things worse, however, as Kurama tried punching him with the minimal movement he could make what with his arms bound tight in a forced hug. "Stop it! You're crushing me, you idiot, with your damn muscles! And stop smiling too! I know it fake. It's an eyesore to look at." All Might said nothing as Kurama went on with his little rant; trying to do as much damage as he could. Which really wasn't much. "You're always smiling like it's all going to be ok but it's not. Things happen. Humans are cruel and barbaric. There will always be someone you can't save and yet there you are inspiring fools that they can. They follow and praise you like you're some sort of god. You're not! You're human! You bleed! I will outlive you and laugh at your grave!" The angry waved to whimpers as his struggles weakened. A dampness formed on the hero's shirt as he saw a face he didn't expect to see. Kurama's tears. "Yet he follows you as well. He wants to be like you. It's always about you. You're the reason why he has a quirk. You're the reason why he made it into the school of his dreams. And you'll be the reason why he becomes the top hero." His struggling stopped as he dropped his head onto the hero's chest not wanting to look at him anymore. "Where do I fit in?"

All Might gazed at the unusual sight before him. On this day alone, he has seen many faces of Kurama. Some terrifying and some more than a little concerning. But this one…this was special. He'd never thought he'd see the Servamp this valuable. Form the day he met him he seemed like the type to keep it together most of the time. The type to never give a straight answer as well as hide many secrets. This was the opposite. He was vulnerable and open. Like a child. "Ha ha ha…" he laughed in his heroic voice.

Annoyed, Kurama snapped a look at the hero. "And what pray tell is so funny?"

"That you believe all that." All Might responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Granted I did give me my quirk, but you gave him a powerful gift as well. He barely used my power out there today. He used your gifts and teaches. I dare say you're a better teacher than me. Call me jealous at that. Also, Midoriya got into U.A on his own merit. I had no influence in his enrolment. And who said I'll be the only reason my he'll become a hero. You'll be there with him, won't you?"

Kurama gave his own laugh, "well of course. He's my Eve." But that little chuckle was quick to fade. He dropped his eyes unable to look at the hero's smile. It looked too much like his Eve's. "But I wasn't there for him today. He got hurt because of it."

With a gentle hand, All Might guide the Servamp's face to meet his eyes. Kurama could feel this sincere warmth form those shining blue eyes. A feeling that melted his doubts away. "Everyone makes mistakes from time to time. Just look at me and Shigaraki. We just need to learn from them and that's how we grow. Who knows they might end up being happy mistakes. Like today. Young Midoriya's fall could make Young Todoroki grow."

"You say that like everything's going to be ok,"

"Everything will be ok! You know why?"

"Because you're here?" The Servamp mocked.

"No." In a puff of smoke, All Might returned to being good old Toshinori. He gave the Servamp the most earnest and true to heart smile he has seen from him. Then he grabbed one of his hand firmly and said confidently: "Because we're both here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm done for now. I feel like this chapter was a bit weak but I loved making those last few scene. Well hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the glory fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899421) by [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry)




End file.
